


The Mages

by Nikkimoon25



Series: The Mages [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 51,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkimoon25/pseuds/Nikkimoon25
Summary: All Lucy Heartfilia wanted was to be in a successful band. Suddenly she is whisked onto her first tour with the biggest band out there All Fired Up for three months! What happens when two bands are together all of the time for that long? Will relationships form? Or will it be three months of hell? Nalu based but there will be Gruvia, Jerza and Gale!
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: The Mages [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569709
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

When it comes to being rich and famous, I would have to say one thing - it is all an utter lie! You would think that you would have a better life if you were rich and famous, but whoever told you that would be is lying out of their ass! In fact you have to work harder and you have a more secluded life. For you, it is a simple thing to run to the corner for a pint of milk and bread. For myself, it takes either completely changing my appearance or being surrounded by tens of people who know who I am and want something to do with me, even if it only lasts 10 seconds for them. 

Who am I and how do I know all of this? My name is Lucy Heartfillia and I am the lead singer and lead guitarist of an all girl rock band called 'The Mages'. A few months ago I could have done all of this. I could have walked around the corner shop and I would have been fine. I could have stayed in school and no one would have batted an eye lid. Instead, my friends and I decided to come up with the ingenious idea of being in a band. It's not everyday that your friends and yourself decide to do something like this and keep to it. Believe me. I have been in many bands in my time, I've played with so many people and at so many venues, I should be known by everyone in the industry by now on first name basis! But ever since The Mages came together, we've always stuck together and we actually hit the ground running! It started off with a few battle of the band nights and a few birthday parties/ home made gigs here and there, then suddenly after one upper scale battle of the bands at a massive venue in town, we're the next best thing to watch with a record deal and a manager! 

Don't get me wrong I love being in a band with my best friends and all, it is an absolute dream come true. But the fact is that you can not have a love life when you are in a famous band. You're either paired with someone who is a random guy of the opposite sex that you happen to be friends with or the person that you are dating at the time is stalked by fans and journalists until they break up with you due to the stress - and that's even if you manage to bag yourself a guy in the first place! I would love to say that I am one of those people that will get a guy and keep him until the day that I die, but the truth is….. I hardly ever see a guy that is worth my time. The only guys I see other than family are technicians, management and roadies at the gigs that I do and they just perv on me the entire time we are touring! Not helpful at all when I'm trying to get into a relationship. 

A few months ago, my manager Mira-Jane came to me with the best news! We are going on our first tour! She managed to bag us a support slot with an all boy rock band called All Fired Up! I have been a massive fan of theirs ever since I was introduced to them by my guitarist Levy. She loves one of them in particular, but I've always had a soft spot for the lead singer Natsu Dragneel. When we all first got told about the tour, we all were jumping around my apartment screaming in delight for about half an hour. Poor Mira-Jane's ears probably were bleeding by the end of it. This was the big break that we were looking for and she managed to do it after being our manager for a few months! We have only just signed our contract with the record label, was introduced to Mira-Jane a few months ago and now we were going on a world tour with one of the biggest bands right now! Things could not get better for us! 

"Lucy! Hurry up! The guys are waiting for us!" I hear Levy screaming at me from my living room. I've just been finishing packing for our tour and I am so excited! I've just searched my room for any spare guitar leads, picks, clothing, gadgets, anything at all that I could miss in the next few months. Looking around my room after finishing my final check, I take one look at a picture of all of us together that sits on my bedside cabinet and a picture of my mum and dad together next to it. I kiss the picture of my mum and dad and whisper for them to 'Wish me luck' as I always do, turn the light off and shut the door. 

"Finally! Come on Lucy let's go! Erza was threatening to break one of my guitars if you did not leave within the hour." Levy said to me exasperated. I just giggled to myself. Poor Levy. She loves her instruments so much. She would hate to see any damage come to them. Especially by the hands of our drummer Erza. Erza may be lovely and one of the most loyal people I know, but she can be very scary at times and she genuinely keeps us mostly in line and goes through with any threat she makes to us. No wonder Levy was moaning for me to hurry up. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming. I just wanted to do one last check. Remember how I left my bank card here last time we did a gig that was far away?" I reminded Levy and I shuddered at the memory, remembering that I had no money to get home so I had to busk my way back from Edolas to Magnolia! 

I take a deep breath, grabbed my hiscox case carrying my pride and joy - my acoustic guitar that I use on stage - and my laptop bag, nodding my head to Levy signalling that I am ready to leave.

I smile to myself thinking that in a few short hours, I am going to be going on a tour bus with one of the biggest bands on the planet leaving all of this behind! Man I am a lucky girl.


	2. chapter 2

"Where the hell have you been?" I hear Erza shout to me from across the road.

"Sorry. Needed to make sure I had everything." I shouted back walking across the street to our meeting point. All of the girls and myself agreed that we should meet outside our local recording studio so that we can all be picked up by our tour bus together. How exciting is that!  
I finally cross the street and give Erza a hug. 

"Nervous yet?" I ask

Erza smiles at me "Of course not. This is going to be amazing!" She answers as I roll my eyes. Of course she is not nervous. I would be surprised if she was. Erza is more like my guide. If she is nervous, then I definitely have a right to be. 

"Come on. Let's get going!" She says to me with a smile as our home for the next few months turns up.

The tour bus looks amazing! It's huge! I can not believe that this is what we are going to be travelling in! On the inside, everything is either white or a dark purple! When we first walk in, there are two sofas on either side of the walls and a table just behind them. There is also a kitchen behind that which seems to have everything we will need. It looks like my apartment on a bus! I immediately run upstairs to grab a bed to find Erza and my bass player Juvia have already beaten me to it!

"This is Juvia's bed!" She calls out loud

"Got my bed!" Erza shouts out

I immediately run and find a spare bed. I say bed? It's more like a bunk bed. They're small but they will do the job. I bet that I will not need any help going to sleep at night in these when I'm tired. I find the one next to Juvia and immediately park my bum on it just in time for Levy to turn up causing us to laugh.

"Last one Levy!" I shout out to her. She walks over to her newly assigned bed and throws her pillow at me! Luckily I catch it in time and I throw mine at her back! I suddenly feel a blow to the head from another pillow and I realise that Juvia has joined in so I throw Levy's pillow at her! Next thing you know we are all have a major pillow fight like we did when we were 5 years old at sleepovers again.

It probably lasts for about 5 minutes when we hear a male's voice coming from the end of the corridor.

"Well well. Looks like girls really do have pillow fights!" We immediately stop and stare at a pink haired boy and Mira - Jane staring at us with what looks like embarrassment from Mira-Jane and excitement from the pink haired boy. All of our faces start to turn crimson with embarrassment. We thought we were alone but clearly that was not the case. I wonder how long they had been standing there before they decided to butt in. I cock my head to the side slightly when I stare at the pink haired boy because he looks slightly familiar…Shit! It's Natsu Dragneel- official hot God and lead singer from All Fired Up! Oh my God this is so embarrassing! I can't believe that he has caught me being so childish and on our first meet! I wanted to look really professional when we met for the first time!

"Well. When you are quite finished" Mira-Jane said with a really sharp tone to her voice - we are all officially dead! "The boys from All Fired Up want to meet with you to welcome you to the tour." And they both start walking down the stairs, not before receiving a laugh and a wink directed at us from Natsu. We all look at each other and start to crack up with laughter until we can take no more. The next thing we know we are rolling on the floor laughing so much from pure embarrassment and awkwardness!

Once we manage to calm ourselves down we prepare ourselves to meet the boys from All Fired Up. I take a deep breath and walk down first followed by Levy, Juvia and then Erza. Trying my best to keep my composure and looking professional, I can not help but feel a fit of giggle coming to me, which Levy has already succumb to. Walking to the living room section of the bus, we see four men and an older gentleman on one of the sofas on our left and Mira-Jane on the sofa on our right. Mira-Jane gets up and starts to address the boys.

"Sorry for the delay gentlemen. I would like to introduce The Mages. This is Lucy our lead singer and guitarist" I start to move towards all of the boys shaking all of their hands with the girls following after they are introduced. When I reach Natsu, we shake a little longer than the others and my hand feels a tingle of warmth in our shake. I immediately feel my face flush. I'm officially shaking hands with my idol!

"This is Levy our guitar, Juvia out bassist and Erza our drummer."

"Pleased to meet you all." Says the older gentleman when we finally shake hands with him. "This is All Fired Up and I am Makarov their manager. We have.." He points to each one in turn causing them to raise their hand in a 'hello' wave when they are called. "Natsu our lead singer and guitarist, Grey our lead guitarist, Jellal our bassist and Gajeel our drummer". We all stare back at each other and smile at each other.

"So which of you won the pillow fight?" Natsu asked and we all went crimson again.

"Natsu!" Shouts Makarov while all of the boys try to stifle a laugh along with us. "I do apologise ladies. Natsu here doesn't seem to have many manners." Natsu just sits there and looks proud of himself and laughing along with the boys.

"It's okay." Erza says "We were the ones being childish in the first place."

"Very well. Shall we get going with the plans for the tour? I would like to be on the road within the next few hours since we have a 8 hour journey to our first venue."


	3. Chapter 3

Luckily our talk about the tour didn't take long and we were soon on the road to our first venue. Although they have a tour bus of their own, the guys thought it would be a good idea to hang out with us for the journey just so that we all can get to know each other since we were going to be spending most of our days together. Mira-Jane and Makarov went to the other tour bus just to give us all a bit of privacy. As soon as they left, everything became less formal. Gray, Juvia, Levy and Gajeel went upstairs exploring and ended up to the back of the bus where there was a room that we didn't know yet existed consisting of a round sofa and a TV, while Erza, myself, Natsu and Jellal stayed downstairs still on the sofa with the boys explaining their encounters with fans. 

"So out of the blue, Jellal comes out with a load of girls screaming after him, his blonde wig falls off and we find it being sold on ebay within the hour!"

"Oh come on Natsu! That's nothing compared to what happened to you!" Jellal jokes back. 

"Go on tell us. What happened?" I ask laughing. 

"Well Natsu here is quite a clumsy guy. One night after a gig, we all had a craving for pizza so we went to the local pizza place that was around the corner. We had our disguises and everything and it was going well until Natsu thought it would be a great idea to pay with his card instead of the ones with the fake names we have been given…."

"It was in my other wallet! You guys were forcing me to pay since I burnt your dinner the other night by accident" Natsu interrupts.

"…anyway, Natsu pays but the guy recognises the name on the card and tries to get a pizza box signed from him. Of course he denies who he is making up that he just has the same name and gets this all the time…." 

"I thought that was pretty good thinking for me!" Natsu shouted back clearly offended.

"…It was….until a girl behind us wearing one of our recent tour t-shirts realised that the black wig that you had on had a small streak of pink at the bottom of ear."

We all start to laugh. "Oh no. She didn't!" I say knowing what was coming next. 

"Oh absolutely! Next thing you know, we are all recognised, we all had to make a run for it with the pizza leaving poor Natsu to fend for himself. It was his fault, so he had to deal with the consequences in our books since he was the one who got caught. Anyway he somehow broke free but just around the corner from where we were hiding, we could see Natsu running back to the gig with an army of fans running after him, he falls over and he is suddenly ambushed by all of these girls!"

Natsu's eyes widen as if he was reliving a nightmare which made me giggle. I would hate that if that happened to me! Jellal continues on with his story. 

"We manage to get security to go get him and we find Natsu with his shirt and wig ripped off him. The only thing he managed to salvage were his trousers which still had his phone and wallet in luckily! Natsu had to run back surrounded by security while the rest of us had to wait in the pouring rain for the crowd to die down so we could get back safely ourselves."

Natsu shudders "I still get nightmares!" making us all laugh.

Natsu was not impressed. "Believe me, you will be cacking yourself when it happens to you for the first time." With that we both calm down laughing. I look in Natsu's direction and our eyes meet. I instantly blush and I see him kind of wriggle a little in his seat while his positing becomes a little more relaxed. 

Jellal stands up for a moment after noticing the staring contest between myself and Natsu. "I'm going to go see the others and see how they are doing." With that he walks off with Erza following him, leaving myself and Natsu alone. 

"So Lucy" Natsu says to stop any awkward silences. "Makarov told me that your a big fan of ours." Again I instantly blush. I'm going to kill Mira-Jane for telling Makarov.

"I-I-I…. Yes I am. I love your music." I stutter trying to keep my voice even. 'Get it together girl!' I say to myself. 

Natsu looks at me with his signature smile. "That's great! But you're not one of the big fans that will try and take my clothing are you?" He teases. My face instantly goes red at the thought. 

"N-no no no no not all! I'm not one of those die hard fans at all. I just like your music honest! I've seen you guys live before -" 

"Really?" He seemed surprised. 

"Well yeah. I already had your first album, but since I found out that we were going to be supporting you, I decided to go to your gig two weeks ago to check out what you guys are like live" I answer a little embarrassed. I neglected to mention that it was the fifth time I had actually seem them live. I didn't want to seem too obsessed. 

"What did you think?" Natsu asked leaving me even more red than before. 

"I loved it." I answer honestly. 

Natsu grins at me again. "That's great. I was hoping you would say that." 

"Why was that?" I ask 

"Well I did a bit of research on you and your band, you know, just so I can talk to you guys about something in common and I came across one article." Oh crap. I think I know which one he is on about! No please no! Anything but that one! "….and you said that we were an influence of yours." I officially want to die in a hole right now. My eyes could not get any wider, my face could not get any more red and my stomach could not be flipping over more times without me throwing up right here right now. 

I answer back quietly. "I did" 

"I think it's great." I look up at him shocked

"Well yeah. I mean if I am going to go on tour with someone, I might as well go with a band who play similar music to us. It was quite nice to know that we are influencing people with our music and not just some good looking guys on a cover. Made me feel pretty good." He answers smiling at me. My shoulders sink from relief. I thought he was going to be telling me to leave him alone or something like that. 

"We all managed to catch your last battle of the bands concert just after you guys got signed and you guys were amazing. We get a choice on who we want as a support and we loved your set that much that we suggested you. To be honest I was really looking forward to this tour ever since you were confirmed." Natsu confessed. My heart swelled and I had to fight tears from rolling down my face. Natsu Dragneel, one of the hottest guys and most successful members of a band around at the moment just complimented me and my band, and had watched us live! I could happily die now and I would have no regrets! 

But of course I don't show that. I keep a cool composition and thank him with a gentle head nod and a swell of pride fills me. This tour is officially going to be freaking amazing!


	4. Chapter 4

We arrive at the first place right on time. There was not much for us to do except for sound check so there was a lot of sitting around waiting for our turn. 

Like in any sound check, the headline act goes up first. All of the girls and I sat on some of the chairs already laid out for the gig tonight watching as the boys set themselves up. The stage was perfect. It was set out with enough space for them to run around plus a catwalk to run down for the VIP section. Three large video walls filled the back of the stage with the 'All Fired Up' logo flashing on them, plus lights shining all over the stage in multiple colours and four spot lights where the boys were mainly going to be positioned on stage. Natsu let me in on a secret that they were planning to use pyrotechnics for a few of the numbers at the end of their set which I thought was pretty cool. 

"This is amazing!" I heard Levy say next to me. 

"I know. We finally made it!" I said back excitedly. Levy wraps an arm around me and she hugs me tight. 

"So what did you and Natsu talk about on the bus? I heard Erza and Jellal left you two on your own because you two seemed to give each other 'the look'." I look at Levy shocked. 

"The look?" I ask 

"You know..'the look'. When two people look at each other and the room suddenly becomes awkward because you can cut the sexual tension with a knife?"

"What? That's crazy! There was no 'look' and there is nothing going on with Natsu and I. We just talked about the bands. Seeming as we are going to be spending a lot of time with them, I thought that it would be best to get to know him as much as possible" I explain. 

Levy just snorts. "Like you didn't know already."

I give Levy a 'what do you mean' look. "We all know that you were a massive fan of All Fired Up before we got this gig. Erza told me that your background on your laptop is a picture of them from a few months ago." I start to blush knowing full well that I had been caught red handed. 

"Just don't tell him alright. I said to him that I went to one or two of their gigs for research, but he doesn't need to know that I am a big fan of theirs. I don't want to freak Natsu out when I've just become friends with him." I plead

Levy just winks at me. "I promise I won't say a word" and with that I know that the conversation is done. It's a good thing I trust Levy with my secrets. 

While the boys were doing their sound check, they played a few covers songs which had us all up and dancing and singing along with them.

After an hour, it was our turn. Since there wasn't any other support act, we were going to be the first ones up on stage. 

The sound check was fun. We did a cover of 'Umbrella' by Rhianna to keep ourselves amused. As a rock band, it was quite nice covering a pop song for a change and Gray thought it would be funny to turn up during our second round of the song on stage with an umbrella and start dancing really badly to the music. We couldn't keep a straight face throughout but we did enough for the sound technician to be happy. 

After that we had a good few hours to kill before we were called to the stage. We spent most of that time with the boys until an hour beforehand so we could get changed and so the boys could be 'in the zone' before going onstage. 

We got called to the edge of the stairs that led to the stage ten minutes before our set. I literally felt like my legs were going to turn to jelly as I take a sneak peak around the curtain to see a packed hall with 'All Fired Up' signs everywhere! As we got given the five minute call, I huddled the girls into a corner and started to say a speech that I had been preparing for the whole hour. 

"Girls. This is finally it! All of our hard work and effort has brought us to this moment and sometimes I need to pinch myself to realise that this is actually happening and that I get to experience this with my three best friends. But it doesn't matter what happens after tonight, we are in this together and I just wanted you to know that I love you all and that we are going to show those boys how it is done!" I say making all of the girls smile in return. 

"Juvia is so happy that to play with you all tonight. Juvia loves you all and we are going to kick ass and play the best gig of our lives." 

"Agreed. This is our first show and our first chance to show everyone what we can do. Remember first impressions count always." Erza adds in. 

"Same to you all. We've all got this. We know this set list by heart! We have practiced this over a hundred times so let's do this!" Levy says putting her hand in the middle of our huddle where we all join our hands in completing out pre-show ritual by lifting them up as one shouting out 'Mages'.

Just in time, we get called to the stage to a deafening applause. The fear in my legs suddenly turns into adrenaline and I practically run onto the stage to my microphone. Word had travelled fast that we were the main support and there were banners for 'The Mages' mixed in with the 'All Fired Up' banners in the audience! Grabbing the microphone in front of me, I take a quick scan around the hall, take a quick look at my band members, give them a reassuring smile and scream into the microphone "Hello!" 

I recoil in amazement as I hear the returning cheer. 

"Wow this is amazing! Thank you so much for turning out! We are The Mages and here is our first song."

Erza counts us in with her sticks and all of us are transported into our own world which we had been working so hard for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all liking this so far! 
> 
> There will be a few songs and lyrics mentioned by various artists throughout the story. All rights go to the artists and of course Hiro Mashima for creating the Fairy Tail characters. 
> 
> I am also going to try and keep Juvia talking in her usual third person as much as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

The cheers from the crowd were immense! The more songs we played, the louder they got! We were absolutely loving it. I really didn't want to leave the stage, but with only half an hour to show what we could do, we gave it all that we got! I ran all over the stage, the crowd fully in my control as I got them to sing sections of our songs and jump along with me during solos. There was nothing more thrilling that I could experience right now that could give me a better high than being on stage in front of thousands of people screaming for you and applauding your songs. 

Sadly that moment came when we had to get off stage. I grabbed the microphone from the stand for the last time tonight and spoke to the crowd. "Alright guys. I'm sorry to say that this is it for tonight! Thank you so much for turning up and supporting our friends 'All Fired Up'! (pausing for the screams that followed). I hope you enjoy them as much as we do and hope that you have enjoyed our music, we are The Mages thank you again and good night!" I shout placing the microphone back onto the stand and waving to the crowd as we make our way off stage. 

As soon as we reach the bottom of the stairs while wiping the sweat off our faces with towels we were given, I am immediately in the arms of Levy, Erza and Juvia in a group hug, screaming and jumping up and down. That was such a rush and such a success. I was so worried that we were going to be bottled and we didn't! We got applauded instead! I am so happy right now that if this was my last night on earth, I would have no regrets. Next thing we know we break from our group hug to see the boys standing there getting themselves ready for their set and charging us into another group hug, then hugging us individually. 

"You guys were epic!" Gajeel said 

"We all were singing alone at the sides." Gray said

"You guys looked amazing on stage!" Jellal said 

"You guys owned that stage and that audience tonight! They loved you!" Natsu said lastly hugging me. I couldn't believe it! I had just played in front of thousands of people and now I am about to watch one of my favourite bands perform a set live! The girls and I stay at the side of the stage while the boys mentally prepare themselves and do their preshow rituals. I watch them all run onstage and hear the deafening screams coming from the audience the second Natsu walks on stage with the others. "Alright!!" I hear Natsu scream through the microphone. "How awesome were The Mages! Give it up for them" The girls and I scream and hug each other tightly as the realisation that the audience were applauding us sunk in. "Excellent! Right Let's go guys this is our first song!"

Watching Natsu on stage working the crowd, I can see why the boys were so popular and why I liked them in the first place. This was officially a dream come true and I am thanking my lucky stars that I am sharing the stage with this band in particular. It's only been a day with them and we are already really close. The girls and I stay at the side watching, dancing and singing along to the set as if we were in the audience. We were having a fantastic time! So much so that the time seemed to pass so quickly that out of nowhere it was their last song! 

Once again applause and screams erupted from the crowd as the boys joined together at the front of the stage, took a bow and walked off stage waving goodbye. They immediately find us and we all join in a mass group hug, before we are suddenly stopped by Makarov and Mira-Jane.

"Oi brats. We need to go now and I mean NOW! All of your stuff in the rooms have been picked up, we need to go to the tour buses before we all get blocked in!" Makarov says to us making us run towards the buses. The boys in the first one, us in the second one. We all crash on the sofas trying to calm ourselves down while at the same time jumping up and down in jubilation and excitement. "We have just done our first proper tour gig! Oh my God!" Levy shouted while we all joined celebrating.

"Hey girls look at this." Juvia says looking out of the blacked out windows of our bus. We had just started to move when we heard more screams! As we were exiting the car park inside the venue, there were large crowds of people screaming for us and trying to take photos of the bus. We all joined Juvia at the side of the window and started to wave to the people outside until they were out of sight. 

We all slumped back into the sofas as we just sat there and let our night just sink in. We started discussing parts of the show that we liked and disliked and were even inspired enough to write a draft of a song that we could potentially play on tour to try out. 

After a few hours, we were all shattered and decided to go to bed as we still had another 8 hours of travelling to do. We all clambered our way to bed and as I laid in my bunk reliving most of tonight, my eyes became heavy and the world went black while a grin was plastered on my face. 

I had no idea what time I woke up. All I knew was that it was the best sleep I had had in months! I knew that there was no work to do, there was no practice….just the ability to sleep so I let myself lie in for a few minutes, enjoying the fact that the ringing from my ears last night had disappeared before getting changed and walking downstairs to grab some breakfast. 

I came downstairs and met the girls eating breakfast and surprise surprise we were still on the move. Natsu warned me about this and he was not kidding. He even told me that he has severe travel sickness. I have no idea how he copes with this much travelling involved! 

I went and made myself some toast and sat down next to Juvia. 

"Morning. Everyone okay?" 

"Morning Lucy" The girls replied together. 

"So what's the plan for today?" I ask knowing full well that one of the others would have probably revised the time table we got given this week. 

"We have a free day today. We have so much travelling today we won't have another gig until tomorrow. But we do have a radio interview this afternoon we need to be ready for. We were supposed to go to them, but the radio station is actually coming to us! Probably about something to do with talking to the guys aswell as a free bonus." Erza explains

"It's like buy one get one free" Levy jokes making us laugh. 

"Juvia plans to hang out with Gray-sama a little bit before the interview today." Juvia says out of the blue. 

"Gray-sama?" I ask a little curious. "Are we developing a little liking to Gray over here?" 

Juvia immediately starts to blush. "No not at all. Juvia just wants to talk to Gray-sama and hang out with him today." 

"Oh come on Juvia! That's bull! You like him don't you" Levy says making us all laugh and tease poor Juvia for a good half an hour while she sat there and took it, her face was turning as bright as Erza's hair. 

"But seriously Juvia do you really like him?" I ask him after the teasing had died down. 

Juvia takes a deep breath. "Juvia think Gray-sama is amazing. Juvia does like Gray-sama but Juvia is not sure if Gray-sama likes Juvia."

"I think that's great. Gray is a really nice guy." I say showing moral support.

"I agree. Just hang out with him for the week or so and you will know for sure. It's only been a day since we met them all so give it time. For all we know you may not like him after he does something completely disgusting or he might like you back. You just don't know." Erza says forever being the wise one. 

"Wow one day. Is that really how long we have known them for? Just one day? It feels like longer than that." Everyone nods in agreement. 

"Thank you Erza. Juvia appreciates the advise and will get to know Gray-sama more." We all smile and continue our conversation about how we rocked last night and how we were going to continue the awesomeness on stage. 

Within the next few hours, we had a brand new setlist and we finished the song we started last night! We were so excited that we wanted to play it to the guys but instead we decided to make it a surprise for them to hear. 

Walking off the bus when it finally came to a stop later that night, we all were shattered despite doing nothing! Mira-Jane caught us as we were stretching our legs while walking onto solid ground again grateful that we were not in a moving motion. 

"Okay everyone. Tonight there is no show. Because we were going to be arriving so late, we decided for you all to perform tomorrow night instead. Don't worry this was already planned so no one lost out here." We all nodded "Good. Now tonight you can do what you like. Your radio interview today has been cancelled. We haven't got anything for you all to do until tomorrow. But just for the heads up, in a week, you all are going to the local radio station to be interviewed. The boys are going there as well but you all have a separate interview. There are hotels for you tonight, so just cut loose. All of you have the floor to yourself to make sure no one gets into your rooms. Erza…"Mira Jane says handing Erza 4 cards "These are your room key cards. Look after them well! Otherwise the money is coming out of your royalties money once we start recording time in a few weeks" 

Oh my God I completely forgot that we were recording during the middle of our tour! Mira told us ages ago that during the tour she had booked us two weeks to get a few tracks down that we could release as our new single! I am genuinely living my dream now! We all start to get giddy from the mention of our recording time and make our way to our rooms trying to decide what to do first.


	6. Chapter 6

From the looks of things, the boys had already beaten us to their hotel rooms. Mira told us that we had the floor to ourselves and the boys I think took it literally! All of their doors are wide open, there is food EVERYWHERE and in the first door on the right, we all found all of them sitting on chairs and sofas playing video games! You wouldn't guess that they were in the most successful band in Magnolia. 

"Hey guys" Levy shouted walking into the room, clearly wanting to join in the fun. They greeted us as we all walked into whoever's room it was for the night. 

"Levy! Erza! Luce! Juvia! Come join us! You're all about to watch me kick Gray's ass at this game" Natsu said thrashing his fingers at the controller he was holding as if to encourage the character he was playing to beat Gray's character who, to be honest, was not looking good.

I give him a confusing look "Luce?" I ask perching on the edge of the sofa next to Natsu. 

"Yeah. I kind of gave you a nickname. I hope you don't mind." He said, his face turning a little pink making me giggle. 

"No I don't mind at all. I like it" I reply

"Good. Cause I'm calling you it from now on." He says practically throwing his hands in all different directions to try and make his character in the game win. Just like Natsu predicted, his character won and Natsu celebrated with a victory dance making us all laugh. 

"This isn't over flame-breath!" Gray said throwing his controller down on the floor almost smashing it. 

"Temper temper!" Juvia mocks Gray making him smile at her. I couldn't help but notice the interaction between those two. Maybe Juvia wasn't half off the mark. I watched them work their way into a light conversation and you could tell that there was something there. I smiled. It was nice to see Juvia and Gray getting along. Especially since Juvia's revelation this morning. Her and I have been friends since we were little and I've watched her go through so much heart ache purely because guys just weren't interested in a girl who was obsessed with water and talked in the third person. But from the looks of things Gray doesn't seem to mind. He is happily talking to her about his life and how he became part of the band with Natsu and the others. 

Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves and have sort of separated themselves already. Levy Gajeel Jellal and Erza are all on one side of the room having a group discussion of sorts comparing instruments and our sets, while Gray and Juvia sit with Natsu and myself on the sofa. 

"Are you okay there?" I hear out of the corner of my ear. I move my head down to see Natsu looking at me with what looks like worry. 

"Everything's fine. Why?" I ask not sure why he is concerned. 

"Nothing. You just seemed out of it for a few minutes there. You looked like you were in a world of your own" He laughed. I merely blushed not realising that I had been so rudely ignoring him. 

"It's fine." Natsu laughs again picking up Gray's controller from the floor and hands it to me. "Want to play?" 

"Sure why not." I say knowing secretly that I am really good at this combat game in particular. I grab the controller and start battling Natsu surprising him that I could actually play well. 

We all carry on in this fashion throughout the night. The others soon joined over to where Juvia, Gray, myself and Natsu were sitting and it somehow turned into a boys vs girls tournament while we were eating our way through 10 boxes of takeaway pizza. 

"Come on come on just there! Hit him hit him!" I hear Erza scream in my ear. 

"Come on Lu-chan you have this! Kick him!" Levy shouts at me 

"Go Lucy!" Juvia shouts

"NO! Where did that come from!" I hear Natsu on my right scream in my ear. For the past hour I have been kicking his ass at this game and the guys were now starting to make things more interesting by involving alcohol. If the girls lost a game they all had to do a shot, if the guys lost they had to do a shot. Simple right? WRONG! It wasn't really a good idea after about the 15th game when we were all slightly tipsy and couldn't play for anything! But it was still funny since we got to relax and have some down time knowing that we had a gig the next day. 

"YES!!!" The girls all scream as one final kick causes Natsu's character to die in a very ceremonial fashion. 

"Come on guys. You know the rules" Erza said passing out the shots of what we think might be our 3rd bottle of vodka. I didn't care that I was tipsy, I didn't care that the room was starting to spin, all I cared about was that I was genuinely having a great time. 

It was a little after 4ish when everything started to settle down. The vodka had still been going strong until about an hour ago so we were all quite drunk. Levy, Gajeel, Jellal and Erza went to bed about an hour ago- ever being the sensible ones, leaving myself, Natsu, Gray and Juvia sitting, laughing and drinking some more. 

"Thank you" I slur to Natsu 

"What for?" He asks back. Both him and myself had not moved from our positions on the sofa at all. I was still on the edge of the sofa which he was sitting on the cushion the closest to me. 

"For being amazing people and -whoops" I say accidentally falling over onto Natsu's lap. 

"Are you alright there Luce?" Natsu asks trying to hold onto me to make sure I don't fall off. Normally I would roll off immediately and try to blow it off as an accident but I found myself being too comfortable to move again! 

"This is uncomfortable can you move?" He asks picking me up without me answering and moved me so that my head was on his lap and my legs were on the cushion in-between Gray and Natsu. "Much better" he said. 

"Do you guys want us to leave you or something?" Gray mocks pointing at the two of us. 

"Shut up ice-freak" Natsu says as we all laugh while my face was turning very red very quickly. As I lay down on Natsu's lap his body heat was causing me to become very warm and I start to yawn.

"Keeping you up are we?" Natsu asks smiling down at me. I simply shake my head. 

"No I'm fine. Anyway thank you for being amazing people and letting us share this experience with you. This is our first tour and it is already amazing!" I say 

"That's not a problem" Gray answers "We love having you girls here. It's fun" He says looking at Juvia with lightly pink cheeks while Juvia's whole face practically turns scarlet with embarrassment. Again I smile knowing the chemistry showing between them two. I'm guessing that the alcohol does help but still I know that it is there. I yawn again as I start to become very sleepy. 

"Do you want me to walk you back to your room?" Natsu asked knowing my next thought of going to bed. 

"I'm okay. I don't want you to leave your room just to walk two seconds to mine." 

"It's not my room anyway. It's Gray's" Natsu says grinning. I grin back and nod back. 

"Then thank you. Good night guys." I shout to Gray and Juvia as they are finally left alone. 

As we walk to the other end of the corridor, Natsu stops me outside my door and waits for me to let myself in. 

"Thank you again for tonight." I say. "I needed to let myself loose a little. I was worried about this tour and messing it up." 

"Well you have nothing to worry about." Natsu replied making me blush. "It's ice-freak I need to worry about more." 

"Why is that?" I ask tilting my head slightly in my drunken state. 

"Because he has a thing for Juvia. He won't shut up about her." He laughs. 

I laugh too "Well it's a good thing Juvia has a thing for Gray too then" I say leaning forward to whisper to Natsu 

He looks back at me with surprise. "Really?" I nod back. 

"Well good for him then. I just hope he isn't too loud. I'm next door to him" He says making me giggle. 

We both smile as I look up and our eyes connect. We seem to stare at each other for a few minutes all the while my face was burning up with ideas in my head that I probably shouldn't about Natsu. We both gaze into each other's eyes for a while, as if we are reading each other's souls. I don't know about him but while we are standing there - well, I'm leaning against the doorframe trying to hold myself up and he is standing there- I can feel our bodies getting closer, my blood pounding faster and faster in my ears all the while. I can feel the tension as I resist the urge to lean into him and kiss those amazingly soft lips of his that were right in front of me. I try and fail to convince myself that it is the alcohol that is making me think of running my fingers through his pink hair. 

With as much self-power that I'm amazed I have in my drunken state, I just stand up on my toes, never losing eye contact with Natsu as he follows my gaze. I am eye level with him now and I start leaning forward towards him making sure to keep his gaze. I feel the blood pumping louder in my ears as I feel my stomach flip in excitement. I hear Natsu's breath hitch slightly as I lean even further in slowly and give him a slight peck on the cheek causing my face to blush even more and for him to grin widely. 

I settle myself down and turn around, grab the doorknob and let myself in properly into my room, making sure that I look back one last time, still feeling the amazing tension between us and whispering "Good night Natsu" before closing my door and heading to my bed.


	7. chapter 7

URGH Never again! For as long as I shall live I shall never drink this much again! My head is so sore! I already had to resist the urge to throw up for what seems like the hundredth time this morning. But much to my dismay I knew that I had to get out of bed soon. This was only a one night stop at this hotel and then we had to get ready for the gig tonight. This is only our second performance but I feel like I have been on the road for ages! It's been three days! I look at the clock and groaning while reading '9.45' on the clock realising I've probably only had about 5 hours sleep after last night. 

I suddenly snap my head to the side facing my door as I hear someone pounding on the door! It sounds like more than one person and the knocking sounds pretty urgent. I roll myself out of bed with much difficulty as I drag my poor body to the door and open it to see Erza and Levy in front of me looking too awake for this time of the morning. 

"Lu-Chan! We need a band meeting now!" Levy says grabbing my hand that is not on the door knob and pulling me inside with Erza following suit! I arrive back onto the bed as I notice that Juvia is not with us. 

"Where's Juvia?" I ask 

"She's the reason why we are here." I look at Levy shocked. 

"Has she done something wrong?" I ask a little worried for her. 

"Not at all. We wanted to tell you what Erza and I heard this morning!" Levy-chan practically shouts at me. I immediately grab my head nursing it. 

"Guys. Not too loud please. I drunk a little too much last night." I explain. 

"Well I'm afraid there is no sympathy there." Erza replies being once again the tough one out of all of us. "Anyway. We wanted to tell you that we heard that Gray and Juvia got together last night!" 

I look back shocked and suddenly a memory from last night appears in my head. 

"I'm not surprised really. Natsu and I were the last ones to leave them in the room last night. We even admitted that we both knew that they liked each other…." 

"Woah hold up there! You knew and you weren't going to tell us! How does Natsu know Gray likes Juvia?" 

"I guess I wanted Juvia to tell us in person. We never saw anything happen. Natsu told me last night that Gray told him that he liked Juvia and I told him that Juvia told us that she likes Gray so I guess I assumed that it would happen." I shrugged. It was simple logic I guess. "I think we should wait until Juvia tells us what happened instead of speculating. You never know nothing may not have happened and we are getting ahead of ourselves." 

"I suppose your right. Anyway, we need to get going for rehearsals. We need to do some sound checking for tonight in about an hour." Erza said

"Okay. Just give me twenty minutes. You guys can wait here if you want" I offer. Once I'm showered and dressed I feel a lot better and a little more sober. I'm glad that I don't particularly suffer from hangovers for long especially after a long shower. I nod to Levy-chan and Erza to go and we make our way out of my room, stopping at each one's respective rooms to collect instruments etc for the sound check and our bags to put onto the tour bus for tonight. 

We had just finished helping Erza bring out her MANY bags that she always counts as her 'overnight' gear when suddenly we see a door near the end of the corridor open. We run into Erza's room once noticing that it is Gray's room door that opens and we all peek out of the crack in the door that we attempted to shut. Trying to keep as quiet as possible, we watch as Gray and Juvia leave the room. Juvia leaves first while Gray leans against the doorframe. They both check the corridor to see that it is apparently clear and we see Gray bring a hand up to Juvia's cheek and pull her in for a kiss! Sweet Mavis! We knew it! We knew that Gray and Juvia were together last night!

Trying to keep ourselves as calm as possible, we watch as their little make out session finishes with a hug from Juvia and Gray bringing his hand again to her cheek. 

"Thank you for last night Juvia." We hear Gray say to Juvia

"Juvia is happy that she got to spend the night with Gray-sama" We all slightly swoon as our own love scene plays infront of us. 

"Me too." He says back. "Juvia… I know that's only been a few days that we've known each other but…..do you want to….. maybe….. go out with me?" We hear him ask as our mouths all drop instantly as we are all silently freaking out behind the door telepathically screaming at Juvia to say something while she stares back in shock! "I-i-if that is that you want to, you know I would underst-" We hear Gray start to stutter as we watch Juvia crush her lips to his to shut him up. She retreats with a smile on her face. 

"Juvia would love that." Gray's face instantly relaxes and he grins as he hugs Juvia and grabs one of her hands to play with it. "Cool" He answers "Maybe keep it between the girls and the guys for now? I don't think Mira-Jane and Gramps should know just yet. It may make things a little complicated. Maybe wait until half way through the tour for them to find out?" Gray suggested

"Okay Gray-sama. Juvia understands. As long as Juvia can get to tell the girls then Juvia is fine with it." 

Gray laughs. "For the last time Juvia call me Gray, lose the sama. You don't need to be formal with me" Juvia nods. "Okay Gray-sa… Gray." 

"I'll see you later after rehearsals?" Gray says giving her one last kiss before she nods and walks off towards her room while Gray shuts his door behind him. The next thing I know I feel Erza lean into me and in unison Levy, Erza and myself fall out of the room and into the hallway to see a shocked Juvia looking at us. 

"Um…. guys, what are you all doing on the floor?" She asks looking a little worried. 

Erza was the first to react. "We came looking for you but I tripped and fell into Lucy who fell into Levy therefore landing on the floor like dominoes." She said cooly 

Juvia, not being the smartest person, just nodded and smiled. "Okay…" 

"Anyway" Erza said to quickly move the conversation along while Levy-chan and myself got ourselves off the floor nursing our wounds. "Where have you been? We knocked on your door and you weren't there" Good thinking Erza! Juvia was turning as red as Erza's hair when she grabbed Erza's wrist and said to us all quickly. "Band meeting now!" dragging us all inside her now open room. We all sat on her bed pretending to look bewildered at what she wanted to tell us. I could tell that Levy-chan really wanted to say that we knew what was going on but I managed to give her a knock on the side of the arm to let her know that she needed to keep her mouth shut!

"Basically………the reason why……Ju-Juvia wasn't in he-her room was……because…..oh…Juvia don't know how to say it." She stuttered

"Just spit it out Juvia!" I shouted out not ready to wait for ages for her to say something. 

"Um…um..umm…..GRAY-SAMA AND JUVIA WERE TOGETHER LAST NIGHT!" She practically shouted. There were rounds of excitement and we just waited for her to carry on. "Basically, Gray-sama and Juvia were left alone once Lucy-chan and Natsu-chan left. Juvia and Gray-sama were left alone and we were talking until Gray-sama leant in closer to Juvia and we started kissing!" We all squealed with excitement as our imaginations went wild. 

"Juvia woke up in Gray-sama's bed and Gray-sama asked Juvia to be Gray-sama's girlfriend!" She answers back slightly embarrassed. 

"Juvia that's great! Did you say yes? Are you and Gray going out" I ask trying to keep up the pretence that we apparently know nothing that is going on or what we just witnessed outside. 

Juvia paused for a second. "Juvia said yes to Gray-sama" She said looking very pleased with herself. 

We all screamed again and started to pile onto of her with hugs and shouts of congratulations. We already knew but we were not going to let that fact ruin Juvia telling us what was going on. 

"Juvia I'm so happy for you!" I said back

"We need to congratulate Gray too" Erza said

"We knew you two would get together" said Levy-chan. 

"Thank you all. But before Juvia forgets, Juvia must ask you all to keep this a secret from Mira-chan and Makarov-chan. Gray-sama said that things may get complicated if they knew." We all nod 

"Of course Juvia we understand." Erza continued "You two have only known each other for a few days. I'm sure that they would have something to say about it since it's so early." Juvia nods

I look down at my watch to check the time. "Girls we REALLY need to get to practice now!" I say making all of the girls panic and run down to the venue with minutes to spare.


	8. chapter 8

It's been almost a week since we all knew about Gray and Juvia getting together. It was so cute when they first met each other after making it official. They could be seen giving each other little glimpses here and there and they would always been seen together hanging out, but to anyone else, it would seem that they were just friends. We even managed to help sneak each other onto the other's tour bus so that they could sleep in the same bed together every night. We all could tell that they were happy so we all had no problems with helping out. Juvia confided in me the other day that she hated hiding from Mira-Jane and Makarov but they had their reasons why and I'm sure that they will find out soon enough. 

Since Gray and Juvia got together, all of us ended up spending a lot more time with the guys, if that was even possible. Of course Gray and Juvia were always together in their own little perfect world, but recently it sort of seemed like we had picked our own fella to hang out with. Erza and Jellal were ALWAYS seen together, Levy-chan and Gajeel were quite close and Natsu and I were hanging out a lot together writing songs. 

It was nice having a particular person that we were close to but we had to be careful, especially when we were seen out in public. Although we had only been on tour for just under two weeks, we all have been seen in public a lot trying to find the nearest starbucks. Technically we should get people to escort us, but Natsu and Gray let us borrow a few wigs so that we could not be as noticed in the crowds. Luckily they have worked so far which has helped in keeping my feet on the ground a little. 

We also have to be careful out in public because of the rumours that are going around already! The boys had an interview yesterday and they came into our tour bus to warn us of the apparent rumours going around.

_Flashback_

_"Hey guys how was the interview?" Erza asked as they joined us on the sofas on our tour bus._

_"It was okay. Not the best one we've had." Jellal explains taking a seat beside Erza._

_"Why is that?" I ask while Natsu takes a seat beside me._

_"Gray got a bit of stick today from the radio people." Natsu explained. "They asked him if he was dating Juvia completely out of the blue. Took us all by surprise really"_

_"What did Gray-sama say?" Juvia asked turning her head towards Gray who was now sitting between her and me._

_He grabbed her hand and linked it in response "I had to tell them no to keep things up. To the public I need to be single." This just made Juvia look more upset "But I did tell them that you and I do spend a lot of time together and we are very close friends." He continued giving her a kiss on the head._

_Juvia just sighed leaning her head against Gray's shoulder. "Juvia understands. Gray-sama needs to do it for the band. Juvia just wants to be honest and admit to dating Gray-sama"_

_He sighs aswell taking his spare hand and rubbing her upper arm soothing her. "I know you do. So do I."_

_"But Gray is not the only one that got it today. We all need to be careful before the rumour mill comes flying our way" Gajeel explains._

_"What do you mean" I ask curiously_

_"Well fire-balls here got asked if you and him were dating as well since they were on the subject." I instantly turn bright red. After getting to know Natsu so well, that would be pretty awkward. "Don't worry, after much kicking under the table, we made sure that he said that you guys were only friends."_

_"Why did you have to kick him under the table. We ARE just friends." I state_

_"Yeah why did you? We're not dating, we're just close" Natsu said making me blush even more._

_"Because flame-brain, we had to make sure that nothing that came out of your mouth would spark anything off. Knowing you, you would have said the wrong thing which would have been taken out of context and you and Lucy would be put on the front of the newspaper depicted as going out! I know that you guys are friends and all and Makarov would probably would see it as great publicity for both bands, but it is just not a good idea if that came out if it wasn't true." Gajeel answered._

_"Are you saying that I couldn't keep my mouth shut without supervision metal-mouth?"_

_"Of course that's what I mean fireball" Gajeel retoured._

_"Enough!" Erza shouted making us all freeze. "We do not need this now. Look at how upset Juvia is on just the fact that she is hiding the relationship. We need to be more careful. Gajeel does have a point. If something got made up and it went public, the more that it gets denied, ironically the more likely it will spread like wildfire! We can't afford to be reckless. I'm not Mira-Jane or Makarov but I'm making a stand and say that we need to stop being seen out in public unless it's official band stuff. No disguises for a few weeks. Just get the general assistants to get our coffee if we want it. The girls and I will be in the studio in a few weeks anyway, so it should have died down by then. What do you think?" Not wanting to get into the wrong side of Erza, we all agreed._

_Everyone else had started getting into their own conversations, Gray taking Juvia upstairs hopefully to calm her down. Natsu and I were sitting across the others listening to the conversation going on right now but there was something bugging me on the inside._

_"Natsu." I start, Natsu turning his head and making a 'hmm?' sound to tell me to continue._

_"Why did that guy ask if we were dating? Why not anyone else?"_

_"Oh don't worry we all did. The radio guys just picked me first because you and I were spotted a few days ago getting some coffee together and they said that they assumed that we would be close because we are the main singers of our bands." He answered shrugging his shoulders._

_I just look down at my feet "Okay"_

_"Is everything okay?" Natsu asks concerned_

_"Yeah I'm fine. Just… hoping that this not going to take you guys down being paired in the media with us." I answer a little embarrassed. Honestly this is a thing that has been plaguing my mind for a while. I'm worried that we are not good enough and popular enough as a band to be playing on a tour with them despite the fact that they did pick us personally to support them._

_Natsu chuckles "Honestly Luce. You have nothing to worry about" I smile after hearing my nickname. It's like it is my little thing with him. I always know that it is him calling me because of it. He looks at me still sensing my apprehension. "Seriously Luce. It's fine. I love that the two bands are put together in one way or another."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah I love hanging out with you guys. It's great. It's like one big family." I couldn't help but look away from Natsu and out at our 'family' as Natsu calls it and I could not help but feel like it was in one way or another. We were all one big dysfunctional family and honestly I wouldn't change it for anyone._

_End of Flashback ___

__"Anyway" Natsu says bringing me out of my own world, currently taking in the fact that both of us are sitting at the breakfast bar in the boy's tour bus. We had started the conversation about yesterday but I got lost in thought with my flashback. "I bet you will get something like that when it comes to your interview this weekend." Shit the interview is this weekend! How could I forget! It was going to be the time that we announce that we are going to be recording in the studios soon for our first album! How did I forget that?_ _

__I tried to sound nonchalant "Oh yeah. I forgot about that" Natsu doesn't seem to notice anything and gets up to take a beer from the fridge so I guess I got away with it._ _

__But my thoughts were starting to run away from me. Remembering the fact that the guys were asked if any of us were together because of how close we all were was playing with my head. Natsu once again breaks me out of my thoughts when I see him sitting down next to me taking a swig from his drink._ _

__"Everything alright in there?" Natsu asks "You're very out of it today"_ _

__I shake my head "Yeah I'm fine. It's just….. I just can't get out of my head earlier about the radio interview. I know that we are all close, especially now that we all have kind of found someone from the each other's band that we get on with more than the rest, but is that how everyone else sees it? That we are all 'together' together?"_ _

__Natsu puts on his thinking pose takes a while with his response. "Maybe. The newspapers like to twist anything that they can get their hands on so honestly I am not surprised at all. I have been paired with so many girls that I only knew for a day it's not even funny anymore."_ _

__For some reason I took offence to that "So the papers just think that I'm another one of your fantasy hookups?"_ _

__Natsu senses my mood and backs up defensively "Woah no not at all Luce. It's not like we are together anyway is it? We're very close friends. I prefer your company than the rest and there is nothing wrong with that. Is there?"_ _

__Shit I'm being unreasonable. I take a deep breath to calm myself down. "I know. I'm sorry. I just… don't want to be known for the wrong thing. The girls and I have worked so hard to get this far, and working with you is a major bonus for us all. You are one of the most popular bands at the moment and to be on a tour with you….." I look directly at him in the eyes knowing that I need to say this to him directly to put across my feelings on this matter "It is the best thing that has happened to this band so far and we thank you so much for letting us be part of it."_ _

__Natsu smiles as our eyes lock "No worries Luce. I'm still glad that you are all here. I'm glad that I've got to meet you all for this tour." Our eyes have stayed locked as I feel my face start to heat up and turn slightly pink from realizing our intense gazing. "I just know that we're already going to miss you when the tour is over" For those few moments everything has slowed down and I take my chance to take in as much as I can about the man in front of me._ _

__Okay, okay I admit it Natsu is very cute and I've caught myself peaking at his amazing abs that would make any girl swoon during the last week! Amazing body: tick. Great personality: tick. Get on well with him and have a laugh: tick. Written on paper, Natsu is quite the perfect guy. I don't even mind when he has fights with the boys. I actually find it adorable!_ _

__And there it was. Written out fully in front of me as it hit me like a fast train…..I was growing feeling for Natsu Dragneel._ _


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!! I'm uploading two chapters tonight to make up for not posting in a while. 
> 
> ENJOY!!

"Thank you so much! You all have been amazing!" I shout to the crowd as we come off stage just finishing our set. The boys were standing at the sides again like they now did every night before we came on. Natsu said to me that it was part of their new before-show ritual to watch us before playing. If we played well, then they would play well was their mentality. So… no pressure then! 

I run off stage with the girls behind me as I see the guys and run into Natsu's open-wide arms as he hugs me tight, again part of his new before-show ritual. I don't think that I would mind as much if I wasn't so sweaty after every gig but according to Natsu, giving him a hug while I was full of adrenaline calmed his down before the show. He started to doing this a few days ago after the radio interview but things haven't really been the same since. Gray and Juvia are still hiding from Mira-Jane and Makarov but they were now being more secretive around us aswell. We never minded if they kissed and hugged and were generally lovey-dovey around us but they didn't even do that now. I make a mental note to ask Juvia if something is wrong later.

Deep down I do envy Juvia a little, but I am not going to tell her that. I've been in relationships and they have all ended badly or they were just bad relationships to start off with. They were just….. the wrong guys and I want to meet the right guy. I want a new relationship but something told me that with all of this going on and the band becoming more popular, I don't think that it is the right time for a new relationship. Things would be very awkward otherwise. 

Mira-Jane breaks off my thoughts and grabs the girls and myself for a team meeting. 

"That was great. Well done! This is just a reminder because we need to get going as soon as possible but you have your interview in the morning while we are still on the road. We will be stopping off at a hotel, doing the interview and then we are off again straight away." She explains. We all nod in agreement and run out to the side of the stage to watch the boys perform. For some reason we always do this now. I think it must be because we are so close to each other that we like to cheer each other on. I see Levy and Erza standing together and I see Juvia on her own so I take my opportunity to talk to her while Gray is performing. 

I go up behind her and tap her on the shoulder. She turns to look at me surprised. 

"Is everything okay Lucy-san?" Juvia asked 

I laugh and shouts into her ear. "While Gray is performing can I talk to you?" 

Juvia nods and walks with me to a more quieter spot. 

"Is everything okay Lucy-san? Has Juvia done something wrong?" Juvia looks at me worried.

I laugh "I should be asking you the same question. You and Gray seem very… off with each other around us now. Is everything okay with you two?" 

"Juvia and Gray-sama are fine. We are both worried that we may get caught again so we are not doing anything around anyone except from when we are alone." Juvia explains. 

"You do know that if anything happens that we won't say anything right Juvia? We all want you and Gray to be happy and if being together makes you happy then that is fine with us. I was just worried that something had happened with you two. It was like you two had gone back to being friends again."

Juvia nods. "Juvia is sorry. Juvia didn't want to upset Lucy-san."

"You haven't upset me at all Juvia. I was just worried for you. Everything is fine honestly. Just tell Gray that you and Juvia can be public with us. We all do not mind." This seemed to relax Juvia a little bit. 

"Juvia wishes that Gray-sama and Juvia can go public with our relationship." 

"Just be grateful that you have a relationship Juvia." I say without thinking. I felt guilty saying it immediately. It sounded like a dig at her but I'm sure she knew that it wasn't. 

It looks like Juvia took it as the latter. "Juvia understands. Has Lucy-san spoken to Laxus-san since they broke up?" I look back at her with wide eyes. She had to bring him up didn't she! I take a deep sigh. 

"No I haven't. It's been 8 months and Laxus hasn't contacted me once. It wasn't like we ended things badly, they just got…..complicated." I say. 

"Does Lucy-san think that Laxus-san forgives Lucy-san for what happened?" Juvia asks. 

I slowly nod. "I'm sure that he does. He is not one to get too protective over things like that. He understands how things worked before we became famous. Anyway it doesn't matter now. He is off filming a movie somewhere and I am here with you all on such an amazing tour! How can I not be happy at how things have turned out?" I smile at Juvia and she smiles back at me. "Anyway, go watch your boyfriend on stage! I'm going to the tour bus I'm shattered." Juvia nods, give me a hug and goes as I make my way to the bus. A security guy follows me and makes sure that I get onto the bus without anyone knowing. Luckily everyone is inside watching the boys so I am on my own on the bus with security outside to ponder over times when things were a little different before the band kicked off. 

……………….

"Luce?………… Luce?" I hear from somewhere far away. It sounds like Natsu as I swat away any sound from my ear. I feel a hand touch my shoulder and I am instantly awake snapping my eyes open. 

I look around at my surroundings. I'm on my bed on the tour bus and I can feel a sense of motion. We must be moving. I look around even more and I see a wash of pink-hair and a large grin greet me. I smile. It's Natsu that woke me up. I shift in my bed slightly. I must have fallen asleep earlier during my reverie. 

"Natsu" I grunt to him 'Is everything okay?" 

"It's all fine Luce. I was just wondering if you were okay that's all. You normally stay for our shows and you didn't tonight." Natsu looked at me slightly down and I could not help but feel concerned. 

"I had a lot on my mind. How did it go?" I asked

"It was okay. The guys were fine. I sucked however. I kept forgetting my lines and Gray and I almost got into a fight onstage. Not really professional at all but the audience found it funny. It felt like something was missing tonight while I was on stage and now I know why!" He answers with a large smirky grin. I smile back.

"What was that?" I ask 

"It was you not there at the side. I knew Juvia, Erza and Levy were there but you weren't there. It felt weird without your weirdness there too" I give a sharp look back. 

"I am not weird Natsu" I say in a sharp tone that matches my look. Natsu just looks back at me not fazed at all. 

"You are a little. Anyway. I just wanted to know if you were okay that's all." 

I smile back at him and start to shiver as I realise that I am quite cold. Natsu just chuckles to himself. "Move up." 

"What?" 

"You heard me, move up let me in" Natsu insists.

I look back at him with a shocked look. "Natsu I am not going to share my bed with you. I'll get another cover to warm myself up." 

"Nonsense! Luce, you're cold, my body is always warm, why not take advantage?" 

"Because it's weird. Friends don't do that normally!" 

Natsu pauses for a second. "But we are not normal friends are we?" 

I look up at him "We're not?" 

He shakes his head "No. We're best friends. Now move up before I shove you up myself! I can get you warm in no time." 

Thinking of how tired I am and how cold I am, I really was not in the best position to argue. I shove up slightly in my bed and the next thing I know, Natsu is in my bed and is hugging me to keep me warm! His body is like a massive hot water bottle. I love it! I am instantly drawn to the heat covering his body as I wrap my arms around his back under his usual waistcoat and my feet are drawing closer to his feet. Surprisingly for the small space that we have it feels comfortable. 

"So tell me what's up?" Natsu prompts as I lay there in his arms warming up rather quickly. 

I sigh. "Juvia and I were talking while you guys were onstage. I asked if her and Gray were okay because they weren't being their usual pda-selves, she said they were fine but she wishes that they could be public with it and we got onto the topic of an ex of mine that ended badly. It just got me feeling down that's all. " 

"Can I ask what happened?" 

I shiver at the thought. "I'd rather not talk about it. Let's just say it was really awkward. We wanted to be together but we couldn't because of a situation which my ex could not get over and we finished about 8 months ago."

Natsu tightened his arms around me while my face burns red with further embarrassment. I am not one to reveal my life so easily to someone, let alone someone that I have a crush on "Well you don't need to worry now" 

"Why is that?"

"Because you have us. You have me, Gray, Jellal, Gajeel, Makarov and the girls. If this situation was that bad, then he was an idiot for breaking up with you."

"Thank you. That means a lot"

"Anytime Luce. I mean, if you were mine, I would never let you go… no matter the situation, I would always fight to be with you. This ex of yours clearly didn't so he is a jerk and you don't need him in your life"

I smile at the thought. 'If you were mine…'. My heart leapt in my stomach at the thought. If I was with Natsu, things would be complicated sure… but they would be fun. Wait! Stop it brain! That is not a way to think while you are lying on his stomach……. with amazingly ripped abs! Grr! Shut up brain! I feel myself flushing as I lay there on Natsu enjoying the fine specimen hugging me. 

"Are you okay Luce?" 

I look up concerned "Yeah why?"

"You look a little red. Are you hot? Do you have a fever?" I turn even an brighter red as I fail to hide it. 

"I..I.I.I I'm fine." I stutter back as I snuggle down further and Natsu hugs me tighter. 

"Thank you Natsu for cheering me up" 

Natsu smiles his signature smile. "No worries. Time to sleep now" 

I smile and snuggle more into his chest and inhale the delightful scent that is Natsu Dragneel.


	10. chapter 10

I am really hot as I wake up. I can feel myself sweating as I roll over and I hit something hard on my head. My eyes slam open to see a naked chest next to me. Trying to rack my brain from last night, I look up to see pink hair. Oh that's right. Natsu stayed last night in my bed! He is still asleep softly snoring so I take a few moments to enjoy the chance to see him relaxed. I try not to wake him as I get out of bed. I manage to succeed after much struggling from an unconscious Natsu who somehow tightened his hold on me as I moved. I eventually managed to replace myself with a pillow and escape from my bunk. I look back to see Natsu is still sleeping but holding onto the pillow like it was his lifeline. I'm guessing that the girls slept in the bunks last night and probably saw us since we didn't have the little curtain that goes across the bunk shut…. This is going to be interesting. 

I walk downstairs and I see the girls looking at me with a collective 'I know what you did' smirk on their faces. I immediately try to nip it in the bud. 

"No." I say answering their unanimous silence question. 

They answer with a frown. "Oh come on. Something must have happened otherwise Natsu and you would not have slept in the same bed last night." 

"Yeah something did happen." I answer 

They look back at me with hopeful eyes. "Which was?" Erza prompts. 

"I was thinking about something which got me upset so I decided to go back to the bus to think, Natsu came in after his gig and offered to warm me up since I was cold and we both fell asleep." I protest. The girls look back at me with weird stares. Levy-chan was looking at me with a 'what the hell' expression and Juvia and Erza were looking at me with a 'we don't believe that for a second' expression. They surprisingly didn't press the matter any further. 

"Anyway." Erza said to change the subject. "The guys know that Natsu is here and that we have our interview in an hour. We both have stopped at the radio station so the boys will wait outside until we are done and we will go off again together" 

We all nod and got up to get ready. Surprisingly Natsu stayed asleep the entire time. We weren't exactly quiet either thinking that it might wake him up. Instead while we were getting changed we just drew the little curtain across and kept an eye on him so he didn't see anything indecent. 

We walk into the radio station with minutes to spare as the DJ welcomes us and gives us headphones and microphones so we can talk to him. 

"Welcome everyone, today we have a very special guest. It's The Mages! They are currently on tour with All Fired Up so don't miss them! So girls care to introduce yourselves for those who don't know who you are yet."

"I'm Levy and I play guitar"

"I'm Lucy and I sing and play guitar"

"I'm Erza and I drums"

"Juvia and Juvia plays bass guitar"

"Welcome ladies! Glad that you can join us"

"Thank you for having us" Erza says being the ever so polite one. 

"So girls tell us, what is it like being on tour with the boys from All Fired Up"

"It's great fun. The guys are really nice and were very welcoming and helpful in showing us the ropes on touring" Levy answers.

The DJ just smirks "Of course they are. So girls we're going to get right into it. There are rumours flying around that there might be a bit of 'mingling' between the two bands on tour. Is any of this true?"

"Absolutely not. We're all just really good friends and of course spend a lot of time together on the tour. We see each other every day so friendships are bound to happen." I blurt out hoping to cover for Juvia. I look at her for a few seconds and she smiles at me as if to secretly thank me. 

"Of course. But do you think that the friendship could ever be anything more with them? Rumour has it that you Lucy, were a massive fan of All Fired Up before you started touring with them" 

I look back at the DJ stunned but I manage to keep my cool. "Well every one of our fans knew that I was a massive fan of All Fired Up before we met them."

The DJ laughs. "I'm sure that if the boys are listening now, they will be shocked to hear that." 

I laugh back "Probably not since I have only told Natsu and Gray but not the others yet. But it doesn't matter, it's been amazing working with them and I'm sure that I speak for all of us when I say that we hope to work with them again once the tour is over." 

The girls all nod in agreement with me and I smile secretly patting myself on the back since I'm hoping that I managed to avoid the questions all together.

"So all in all, the tour has been good for you all." 

"Absolutely, Juvia believes that this tour is our favourite so far since we all are recording our album soon" Well done Juvia for deflecting!!

"Brilliant, when it your recording going to happen?" The DJ asks 

"In the next few weeks" Erza answers. 

"Well. You heard it here first folks, The Mages are officially recording an album soon! Now before you have to go can you give a big shout out to everyone listening" 

We all shout out a collective hello to the audience and the DJ thanks us and we are shoved out of the building into the bus again. I check my watch. That only took an hour and a half! No wonder the boys were quick when they did theirs. It surprisingly was not that horrible to endure. Mira Jane sat us down on our bus as we start moving again. 

"Well done girls. That was fantastic! Now. While we are still here together, you all are going into the studio in two weeks time. I have booked three weeks in the studios to record twelve tracks and the tour will stop for those three weeks. The boys are taking that time off to do a few solo shows and will probably be joining you in the studio a few times. Just don't get yourselves distracted now! I don't mind if anything happens, just a - don't get distracted, b- get the album done on time so it doesn't mess up the music producer's time and c- don't mess it up! Are we clear?" We all nod quickly. As much as we love Mira-Jane we all fear her a little. We never say no to her…ever! Surprisingly that was why we made her our manager. We needed someone to kick our arses in gear when we need motivating and Mira Jane was the only one who could do it. 

That was it for me. Hearing Mira Jane say it out loud confirmed it. We were recording our first ever studio album! I am so excited it is ridiculous! We have already recorded a single that is out right now but we have never spent a long time in the studio to record something as major as this! 

Those two weeks leading up to the recording session went surprisingly quick! We were well into our tour and have got more comfortable with the touring lifestyle. It pretty much consisted of waking up, band practice, interview, practice with guys, watch them practice, practice ourselves, song write if inspired, sound check, gig, hang out, party or go to bed and repeat. Honestly.. we didn't want it to end. This is our dream and we are finally doing it! The more that we talked about it, the more the guys wanted to help. We were getting separate lessons from who played our respective instruments on how to maximize the sounds of our instruments the best. Vocal training with Natsu was hilarious. We normally practiced upstairs in my bunk area since it was always the quietest whenever we didn't have a gig that night. But with this, it meant that we ran late into the night meaning we kept everyone up, so instead of telling us all to move, the rest managed to find a resolve. Juvia would spend her time with Gray anyway since they both were still dating and both happened played guitar, so she stayed in his bunk with him and Levy and Gajeel would always have a separate jamming session together along with Jellal and Erza so more often than not, you would find the eight of us crashing on one bus or the other on the sofas or the bunks, meaning that Natsu and I got ALOT of time alone together. Don't get me wrong, the more practice I did with Natsu, the better singer and performer I became. I became more confident and it showed at our gigs. Honestly the more and more we practiced together, the more confident we grew as a band on stage. 

One sad thing about Natsu and I spending a lot of time together was that I was allowing my crush to grow more and more, and I got to indulge in it even more as Natsu made a snap decision one night to sleep in my bed with me under the principle that my bed was 'more comfy than his' and he 'slept better' when I was there as well, not like I was complaining really. I know that I am setting myself up royally to get hurt but right now I really don't care. 

I would sometimes kid myself that he liked me back from wanting to stay in my bed with me but I would always snap out of it straight away telling myself that it was my crush talking. The girls even asked at one point if something was going on since we were both together a lot. I did confess to them that I liked Natsu but nothing ever happened with it. We would sing together practically all day unless we were spending time with everyone else and when we sung meaningful songs, I swear that I could feel his emotions shooting right at me. By the end of the session, we would end up facing directly at each other and almost only 2 feet apart, to then fall asleep in the same bed with his arms around me. We tried sleeping in separate bunks one night and it didn't work. Even when we all moved out of the buses and into hotels for the three weeks that we are recording for, Natsu still slept in my room that I shared with Juvia, while Juvia stayed in Gray's room that he shared conveniently with Natsu. I have been wrestling in my head for a good week or so that I could tell him that I like him but again I stop myself. I don't want to delude myself to be shot down as soon as I say anything. As far as everyone including the fans were concerned, apart from the girls who knew how I felt , Natsu and I are just best friends.


	11. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! In this chapter a particular song is mentioned a lot. I originally wrote this chapter with the lyrics embedded in the writing but I figured I might get done for copyright or something like that so I have taken it out. 
> 
> If you would like to incorporate the song when you are reading it to get the full extent of the chapter, listen to "a thousand years" by Christina Perri. If not, I hope it still comes across that it is a love song playing in the background.
> 
> If you ask for it (and it is okay to do so), I may release the chapter with the lyrics written into the chapter so you can see the original (I think it is more of a longer and more romantic chapter when you are reading the lyrics too but I don't want to get into trouble!) Enjoy!

Over the last few weeks, we have been working in the studio and it has been a never ending cycle. Wake up, record full sets of certain songs, record our individual parts over and over again to make sure we have it down perfect, band practice, write more songs if we get inspired and repeat. Some days we have found it quite hard so tensions did rise. The music studio soon became very small for some people on days causing a lot of outbursts but we all eventually forgave each other and carried on. I think it is the pressure of it being our first album and we want to make it perfect but we are only allowed to do this in a short period of time. 

We only have a few days left and I’ve been booked in to do some additional backing vocals for the opening track. I groan as I take a large sip of my coffee enjoying the silence before everyone turns up. It is only midday and everyone else is coming in about 20 minutes, including the members of All Fired Up. In the corner I found a radio and stuck on my favourite radio station. The start of a love song that I knew blasted through the radio and with a smile on my face, I started to sing along. I close my eyes and start swaying my arms along with the music, letting the lyrics run into every bit of my soul pouring my ever-growing feelings for Natsu into the lyrics as if I'm setting my feelings free. 

I'm about to start singing the chorus to the song when I hear a familiar voice singing it instead. My heart skips a beat as I spin around and see Natsu standing there leaning against the door frame. As he starts to sing more of the song, he walks into the studio to stand in front of me, shutting the door behind him and never losing eye contact. I don't even speak. I am mesmerised by his amazing voice and the fact that he is singing a love song to me. I just let him sing the chorus as I delude myself into thinking that he is singing this directly to me as I am to him. 

He smiles at me and gestures his hand to me to let me go next, not speaking as we feel our bodies move closer together, never losing that eye contact. It was like we were speaking to each other a message that we didn't know ourselves. I start to sing again as I feel his hand slide onto my waist and I don't do anything to stop him except feel the electricity running through our bodies from the contact.

I feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I look deeply into his eyes. His other hand has made it onto my other side of my waist and again I don't stop it. Instead I let my free hands fall onto his chest as we sing to each other, my stomach doing backflips and my heart beating profusely in my chest. 

As we sing we move even closer to each other. We are almost nose to nose and we both do not move nor lose that eye contact from before. I am flushing scarlet as I pour my emotions into this song. I decide that this is my chance to tell him how I feel and hope that he realises what I am doing. The best way to converse with Natsu was through song and I am giving it my all.

Our faces are now so close, we can feel each other's breath on our faces. The music on the radio in the background forgotten, the fact that we are in a recording studio waiting for our friends to turn up is forgotten. All that matters right now is each other. My breathing becomes hitched as I feel his right hand come off my hip and move to cup my face slightly feeling the now familiar feel of electricity run between us which ignites my skin. If it is possible my face turns even more red and we are standing there in our own bliss. I see his face lean forward slightly. He is going to kiss me. I feel myself moving my head up to meet his. I'm about to kiss Natsu Dragneel! I ready myself as I feel a rush of excitement as our lips almost touch. 

We suddenly hear the door slam open and we hear everyone come in chatting and laughing but suddenly stop at the door frame with shocked faces and instantly go silent. 

"What's going on here?"

……….. Shit!


	12. chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was a little short so I am making up for it by releasing another one! 
> 
> Enjoy

"What's going on here?" I hear Gray ask as we move away from each other as quickly as we can. I look up at Natsu and I instantly regret it. My face flushes scarlet for about the hundredth time within the last few minutes and I look away almost immediately. 

"Nothing" I answer and I feel Natsu's gaze on me. It's almost like a mixture of confusion and hurt. My heart pangs as I feel exactly the same way. Natsu was about to kiss me but he has never shown signs that he likes me. Okay yeah he shares my bed with me now and we spend a lot of time together but that's normal for friends right? The thought is sobering. It was just two friends singing a love song to each other and nothing more. 

"Doesn't look like nothing" Erza says looking very suspiciously at us. 

Natsu is the first to jump in and save our skin. "I..I was checking Lucy's eye's out. She had an eyelash in them that she wanted to get out" I smile inside. Very clever Natsu. 

I nod back. "Yeah. It was hurting so Natsu was trying to get it out" I smile back. 

There was an all around murmur of unsure okays from everyone as they made their way into the recording studio. It looks like all of the boys wanted to come and see us record for the first time. I get a questionable looks from the girls as they are clearly not happy with the explanation that Natsu and I gave them. They know that I like Natsu, but I think they know more than they care to give up. I resolve to talk to them after this recording session. 

An awkward silence followed but luckily it didn't last for long as Mira-Jane, Makarov and our music producer Freed joins us in the room. 

"Alright. Sit down brats and girls!" Makarov shouts to get our attention. Immediately we sit down in available seats. Natsu and I sit as far away from each other as possible and even from across the room, I can feel the tension mounting between us. "Freed has a few notes that he wants to discuss with you before we start the recordings for today. So listen up and the sooner we get this done, the sooner you will have an album ready to sell" 

A few hours later and we are back in our rooms. The boys were kicked out of the studio after an hour since they couldn't keep quiet during the recordings so we went onto their hotel rooms after our recording session to find them all either asleep or watching tv. 

"Hey we're back!" Levy-chan says as we make our way into Gajeel's room.

"Hey how was it?" Jellal asks as we all find seats to sit down.

"It was amazing. I can't believe that in three weeks, our album will be complete!" I say in delight. 

"We were the same after our first album came out. Even though our third album came out two months ago, the feeling never gets old!" Gajeel says 

"I tell you what though it is very tiring recording. I'm surprised how much it took out of me today." Levy said sinking more into her seat. 

"Juvia knows what you mean. Juvia is very tired too" Juvia says leaning her head on Gray's shoulders as he wraps her arms around her shoulder. 

"Why don't you take a nap on my bed?" Gray offers. We all wolf whistle and cheer at the perverted idea we've all created in our heads. 

Gray just looks back at us with a scowl "Not what I meant guys" and we all laugh in response. Even though Gray and Juvia have been going out for a while now, they are the only ones in a relationship so we always make jokes about it. They know we really don't mean it but it keeps things interesting on the tour.

"Juvia thinks Juvia will take a nap. Juvia is very tired and we all have to play again tomorrow" 

I nod. "That's not a bad idea. I think I'll go back with you for a nap." 

"I'm wide awake, I'll stay with you guys if that's okay?" Erza says

"I'll do the same" Levy-chan says "I don't like to sleep during the day" 

"Okay, we'll see you later" I say as Juvia and I wave good bye to everyone and make our way to our rooms. 

Poor Juvia she really was tired! As soon as she got into her bed, she was out cold! I haven't been able to fall asleep yet and it's been over an hour since we got here, so I've just been lying here enjoying the peace and quiet since it's very rare recently. 

I finally let myself think about what happened with Natsu in the recording studio before everyone turned up. I can't believe I almost kissed him! I would have loved for it to have happened but I have never seen Natsu show any real interest in me in that way. I don't even see sleeping in a bed with him as him showing how he feels about me. We are just friends! It must have been the song. It is a love song that we sung together and I know that Natsu puts all of his emotions into anything that he sings so he must have just been caught up in the song as I did. We will never happen! As much as I would love it to, I won't let myself get caught up in something that doesn't exist……But then I look at Juvia and Gray and I see how happy they are and I am jealous. I will happily admit that I am jealous because I would love to have what they have. I want a relationship with a man that makes me smile, makes me laugh and above all, I can be myself with. For so long, before all of this happened, I was never happy and since then I have resolved to do things that keep me happy and be with people that make me happy! Before I get myself emotionally hurt, I need to move on from my feelings from Natsu.

Suddenly I feel my phone buzz to the side of me. I look at the number and it isn't one that I recognize. Probably someone trying to sell me something over the phone, but I answer it anyway. 

"Hello?" 

"Hello baby, miss me?" 

No! It's can't be! My eyes widen in shock. 

"Laxus"


	13. chapter 13

"Laxus……….." 

I am immediately thrown into shock when I hear the voice on the other end of the line. I have not heard from Laxus for months and all of a sudden he is calling me. Immediately I am skeptical of his reason for calling and have my guard up. 

"How did you get my number?" I ask 

"Not even a hello for your ex-boyfriend Lucy?" I hear Laxus say over the phone. 

"I'm sorry, you just shocked me. Hi Laxus, how are you?" I say, politeness ever taking over. 

"I'm fine Lucy how are you? How's touring?" Again I am taken aback, how would he know? But then I mentally smack myself on the head. Of course he knows. My band is plastered practically everywhere at the moment on the 'All Fired Up' tour poster! He knew I was in a band so he must have realised that we had grown popular. 

"It's fine thank you. What are you up to lately? How did you get my number?" Again politeness taking over. 

"It was still in my phone. I took a wild guess that you hadn't changed your phone number and I clearly got it right. An awful lot has happened since you and I last saw each other. You know how I was filming a movie? Well it's out soon and I want to invite you to the premier!" 

My eyes widen in shock and excitement "Your first premier! Oh wow Laxus that is amazing! Are you sure? I would love to come! Can I bring the girls?" I ask 

I hear him laugh over the phone. "Of course you can. I heard that you are touring with the boys from 'All Fired Up' so bring them as well. The more the merrier!" 

"That is amazing thank you Laxus! But I have to ask one thing." 

"Anything what is it?" My heart jolts as I prepare myself to ask the question that I have been stewing in my head for so long. 

"Are you still mad at me about what happened back home?" I ask feeling nervous. 

"Believe it or not Lucy, I would not be calling you if that was the case. I'm just glad that it never went through in the end and you got to follow your dream. Of course I am not mad." 

I smile as my heart twitches a little from the sentiment and I let the big chip on my shoulder that has been there for 8 months melt away with that sentence. "Thank you Laxus. I just wanted to clarify. What are the details?" 

"Tell me where your next destination is and I will send you the tickets. How many do you need?" 

"4 for the girls and 4 for the boys… so 8 please!" I answer. I tell him where we are on the tour since we staying here for three weeks to record the album. 

"Wow an album already! That's great Lucy! That's right near the premier too! It's handy since the premier is only a week away and I only got told now that I can invite people. Thank you for saying that you will come Lucy."

"I'm glad that I can come. But I have to ask, why me Laxus? 

"Honestly Lucy, you were the one that got me to where I am now. I thought it would be apt to invite you to thank you for everything that you did for me." I can almost hear the smile growing on his face saying that. I can tell that he is thinking about when we were still together and how I encouraged him with every audition available. It brings a smile to my face to know that we actually had good moments in our relationship before….that happened.

"I'm glad that I did it otherwise you wouldn't be where you are now! Thank you again for inviting us Laxus. I need to go but I'll see you soon!"

"I can't wait. Bye baby" I hear before we both end the conversation. 

"WE ARE GOING TO A PREMIER?!?!?!" I hear from the other side of the room. Juvia is clearly awake and I scream in shock. 

"JUVIA DON'T DO THAT!!!" I shout back "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Gomine-sai Lucy-san. Juvia could not help but over hear the conversation. Is Lucy-san okay after talking to Laxus-san?" Juvia asks concerned. I hear her roll over in her bed to face me and I do the same. 

I take a deep breathe trying to comprehend what just happened and take account on my feelings. "Surprisingly, I'm fine Juvia. Just a little shocked. I'm just glad that I got to clear the air with him though." I admit sightly shocked. Despite the conversation being short and to the point, it was nice to talk to Laxus again. 

"Juvia is glad." I see her smile and I smile back. She, along with all of the girls, have always been concerned since Laxus and I broke up since it wasn't exactly under normal circumstances and it literally tore us apart! I haven't been honest with anyone except them three about what happened. I always turned into an emotional wreck when I tried to explain it. "So are you going to the premier for Laxus-san?" Juvia asks trying to change the subject. 

I laugh at Juvia's promptness to the question. I smile at her. "As long as you will all go with me." 

Juvia is jumping up and down with joy when Erza and Levy appear outside our room seemingly running towards the loud noise Juvia had made. 

"What's going on Lu-chan?" Levy asks concerned

"I just got a call from Laxus." I say. They both stare at me with shock and concern. 

"Oh my god are you okay?" Levy-chan asks

"Did he hurt you?" Erza asks. 

"Girls I'm fine" I say answering their concerned looks. "Seriously I am fine. He has actually asked us all to go to the premier of his movie. Even the boys are invited!" The atmosphere immediately changes in the room! Erza and Levy-chan joined in with Juvia jumping excitedly around the room. 

"I'm going to go and tell the boys about this! When is it Lu-chan?" Levy asks. 

"He is giving me the tickets soon. He said it is only a week away." I answer making the girls go frantic. 

"We need to go dress shopping!" Erza shouts "As soon as we get our tickets, we are dragging the boys out to get suits and we are going to get dresses!" 

"Wait. Before we go anywhere, we need to let Mira-Jane and Makarov know first.." I start to say

"Let us know what?" I hear Mira-Jane say as we turn around to see her outside mine and Juvia's room.

We all look at each other nervously shifting our feet from side to side. 

"Well come on then, what are you lot trying to hide from me?" Mira-Jane prompts smiling. 

Eventually I pluck up the courage to tell her. "I got a call from Laxus." 

Mira-Jane's eyes pop open wide. "You mean, the movie star Laxus Dreyar?" 

I nod. "He….has invited me to his premier next week that's near here. The boys are invited too."

"But I thought you two had broken up?" I had kind of told Mira-Jane what happened, but she doesn't know the full story yet. It's too painful to really tell her since I still hold a place for Laxus in my heart. 

"We..we did. Things just didn't work out." I say. "But he just called me and we're back on talking terms and he invited us out to the premier. Can we go?" 

Mira-Jane looks at us with concern. "What night is it?" 

"Sometime next week. We are getting the tickets sometime in the next few days" 

Mira-Jane puts her finger to her chin to show that she is thinking. "Since it would be in the evening like all premier's normally are, I don't see why not. Your evenings are all free for the next three weeks since you lot are recording during the day!" 

We all beam back at Mira-Jane. That means that we can go! We all run to Mira-Jane and envelope her in a big hug before we all run over the boys's bus again to tell them the good news.


	14. chapter 14

The guys are just as excited as us! The girls immediately ran back to the bus to start looking for dresses online, but Natsu stopped me asking to speak to me privately pulling me into a random spare room. Making sure that no one can hear us, he starts. 

"Are you okay?" He asks "I remember you telling me that you and Laxus used to go out and you hadn't spoken in quite a while. I wanted to beat his ass for making you feel so bad!" 

I smiled and felt a jolt in my heart at his sentiment. It was nice having him concerned about me. 

"Honestly I'm fine. We cleared everything up and we are now back on speaking terms." 

"So your saying that your ex boyfriend, who you haven't spoken to in ages, suddenly rings up after from what you told me was a bad breakup and suddenly asks you and all of us to come to his premier of his movie?" 

"It wasn't really a bad break up but we had our reasons but yes that's pretty much it."

"Just as friends?" he asks concerned

"Yeah" I don't like where this was going

"Doesn't that concern you at all?" 

"What do you mean?" I look back at him bemused. I REALLY don't like where this is going. 

"Well wouldn't you be concerned that he hasn't spoken to you all of this time and he has suddenly invited us all to this major event just after you guys become famous and go on a big tour? It's a bit sudden isn't it?" 

"I don't think so. We had a conversation about it all and it's been 8 months since we were together. He just wants to say thanks for the help I gave him to get into acting." 

Natsu still does not look convinced "Okay Luce. But do you think he still has feelings for you?" 

This shocks me for a second. Does he still have feelings for me? Honestly, I don't really know. The reason why we broke up wasn't his fault, it's not like we stopped loving each other. I mean, he did call me by his nickname for me. But that must be because he is used to calling me that. Plus he never mentioned anything to me about getting back together on the phone. It doesn't matter anyway because I've had a lot of time to think over this tour and I realised that I don't have feelings for Laxus anymore because I had decided to move on and I ended up developed feelings for Natsu. 

"I don't think so. He never said anything to me of the sort." 

He didn't look so convinced as I was. "Okay. But if he does start something, I'll be close by to stop it." 

I chuckle "I'd like to think that he wouldn't try anything Natsu but I will keep it in mind." 

Natsu looks back at me in a serious tone "Seriously Luce. If he tries something that you don't like, just signal me over and I will be there. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you." 

I choose this moment to look into his eyes and I can see the sincerity behind them. But looking back at him like this makes me want to bring up what happened in the recording studio. I need to know where we stand.

"Natsu…." I start seeing him look back at me with concern "..a..about what happened in the studio-" 

"It doesn't matter Luce" Natsu interrupts. I look at up at him shocked giving him a quizzical look. Natsu sighs as he starts to explain "When you sing you sing with your emotions and I with mine. We just got caught up in the moment that's all. I'm sorry if you thought that something was happening back there" 

My heart sinks. He doesn't like me in that way. Part of me knew he didn't. I really was just kidding myself. I look back at him trying to mask my feelings. "Yeah. Yeah that's what I was just making sure of. I didn't want to get feelings mixed up here and all. I mean, I just got caught up in the song since it is a beautiful love song and I wanted to make sure that you knew that." I babble, knowing fully in my heart that I didn't mean a single word of it. 

Natsu looks back at my poker face and smiles his amazing grin that I have come to love since I've met him. "Great. So….still friends?" 

I nod "Yeah still friends." We both move in to give each other a hug, and as I am holding him, I feel all of my emotions rushing back to the surface, mixing in with that amazing electricity I feel every time we touch, but it was now masked with a pang of pain as the word 'friends' is stuck in my mind. I say good bye and start walking back to my room to help the girls pick out their dresses for the premier carrying my heavy heart behind me. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

I can't believe how fast time flies! It seems only yesterday that I was receiving an invitation from Laxus to his premier and now all of a sudden I am actually in the back of a limosine with the girls and the boys are in another behind us. This is amazing! I never thought that we would go to a red carpet event! I would always stay up and watch any red carpet event and now I am part of one! I am so excited! Plus, we didn't have to pay for our dresses! Ever since we told Mira-Jane, she went full force manager on us saying that we could count the dresses as 'expenses' and a gift from her as a well done for doing so well so far! 

So here we are now. I am in a soft blue strapless and backless flowing dress, Erza is in a silver, tight, straight, floor length dress, Levy is in an trademark orange halterneck floor length dress with blue gems on it to match her hair and Juvia is a navy strapless dress that falls to the knees and clips in at her waist. It's safe to say we all look amazing and I feel amazing as well! Mira gave us the day off and were treated a pamper day, hair stylist and make up artist to make sure that we looked the part. The best part is that the boys don't know what we look like yet. Poor Gray was trying to talk to Juvia before going the premier but we barred him and the boys from seeing any of us before we walked on the red carpet. Juvia wanted to give him a surprise when he saw her and we all thought it would be good fun. Mira-Jane was the one who stopped the boys, but that didn't stop them trying to get in. She definitely had her work cut out while we were getting ready. Eventually the boys gave up when we threatened to douse them in perfume and give them a make over. 

Suddenly we heard large screams as our car door opens, we look at each other, give each other a smile as if to say good luck and we walk out onto the red carpet, being helped out by our chauffeur. I went out first, then Juvia, then Erza and finally Levy. The second that we make our way onto the carpet, we are bombarded by photographers and reporters trying to find out anything about us that they could. We were told to stand this way, then that, then turn around, do the same and move on up. Luckily we had someone helping us out on where to stand and look. After about 5 minutes I suddenly heard a deafening scream coming from the crowd to see that the boys had appeared on the carpet. Again even more photographers are flashing away as the boys stand together getting their picture taken. Eventually they move on up and they almost collide with us. We say hello and are told to go together for a group photo. I feel like a million dollars right now and nothing is going to stop me from not enjoying this moment. 

I look over to see Juvia and Gray together, I am standing with Natsu in the group photo and we both turn to see that Juvia and Gray are holding hands! Juvia is bright red and Gray suddenly is asked to move over to a bunch of photographers, instead bringing Juvia along with him. Juvia is stunned as we all look over to watch them two together. 

"I am sick of pretending like there is nothing between us Juvia. I already got the okay from Mira-Jane to do this" Gray says and out of no where he kisses her! Right in front of the photographers! In public! Oh my god! I am grabbing onto Natsu as if to work out if what I am seeing is real. We are all screaming in delight and so are the fans and photographers. Out of nowhere the reporters are screaming at Gray. 

"Who is this girl Gray?"

"How long have you been dating?"

"This is Juvia Lockser! She is in the band The Mages that we are touring with at the moment and we have been dating for over a month! We have kept it quiet to see how it went and I can happily say that we can make it official now!" We all stare back in shock as Gray makes his declaration about him and Juvia. I can not believe that he actually is doing this! I am so happy for them. I see Juvia's face calm down from the bright red that was plastered on her face before and grab him into a hug and kiss him for all of the photographers to see! The rest of us are told to move on as Gray and Juvia are told to stay for some more photos. Eventually we are inside the building for the premier and are later joined by Juvia and Gray, hugging and congratulation them! 

"Congratulations dude but why there of all places?" Jellal asked. 

"Well it was now or never in my mind. Juvia and I were sick of hiding that we were together so I decided to take actions, told Mira-Jane that we were dating -don't worry "Gray interjects seeing Juvia's scowl "She already knew that we were dating. She worked it out last week apparently when she caught you sneaking into my room. Anyway I told her that I didn't want to hide anymore and she said that I could go public with her and despite what Makarov would say, apparently he would be fine with it too, so I thought. Why not?" He said looking at Juvia with pride. 

"Gray-sama" Juvia says melting into Gray's chest as he puts an arm around her. 

"Well isn't that sweet" I hear as I am suddenly thrown into shock. I turn around to the voice behind me and I see the man who I have been hiding from for 8 months. 

"Who the hell are you" asks Natsu


	15. chapter 15

"Who the hell are you?" I hear Natsu say next to me as my eyes turn wide and I start to shake. 

"Hello baby" I see the man look at me. I start to shake at the sound of his voice. This is not him! I have been successfully avoiding him for 8 months and here he is at last. 

"Baby? Luce who the hell is this guy" I hear Natsu say turning to look at me. 

I try to introduce him but words don't seem to want to come out of my mouth. 

"I am Laxus. Lucy and I used to date. It's nice to see you again Erza, Juvia, Levy" He says giving all of the girls a hug. 

"It's good to see you again Laxus" Erza says with her hug

"Juvia is glad to see you Laxus-san. Juvia hopes Laxus-san has been well" says Juvia 

"How are you Laxus?" asks Levy 

"I've been doing well thanks. I'm just so glad that you all could make it here. Lucy it's great to see you again" Laxus says finally turning to me again and I feel Natsu's hand lay gently on the small of my back. It feels surprisingly comforting and I seem to find my voice again. 

"I-I'm doing fine Laxus. It's nice of you to invite us all?" I say giving him a hug. 

"Well it seems only fair since you helped me get here." Laxus says still holding onto my arms from our hug. It was nice….comfortable… familiar. It felt like home. I was lost in his touch for a few seconds when I remembered where I was. 

"Oh gosh sorry. So rude of me. This is Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Jellal. They are from the band 'All Fired Up' that we are supporting." I say pointing to each of the guys in turn. 

"I hope you are all looking after these great girls" Laxus smiles

"Believe me. They don't need looking after." Gray says laughing. 

"Actually, it's more of the other way around." Levy-chan joked. 

Suddenly a security guard comes up to Laxus and whispers in his ear. "Looks like the film is going to start in a few minutes, you're all sitting with me since you are my guests, so we need to get going." We all nod and with a quick glance and a heart warming smile from Laxus, we all walk to our seats and sit down to watch the movie. 

Three hours later, we are coming out the theatre and into an adjoined room for the after party. Honestly, I was rather impressed with the movie. Laxus was amazing in it. As we all make our way to the hall, Laxus gently holds onto my arm. 

"Lucy, can I talk to you for a second?" I look back to see everyone look at me concerned. From the looks of things Natsu is trying to hide a face of thunder. He promised me that if Laxus did anything that I didn't like, he would interject and stop it, but Laxus has put us all into a difficult position so I give a subtle nod and say "Give me two minutes. I'll catch up with you. Get a drink for me." They all look back and make their way into the room. I can tell Natsu was really fighting with himself to do it but he joined them anyway.

Laxus walks us to a quiet corner, just near the doors that we came out of. I look around and no one is paying any mind to us luckily. I look back at Laxus to see him looking a little nervous. 

"Is everything okay Laxus?" I ask concerned

"Yeah everything is fine. Um…what did you think?" What? He is asking my opinion?

"You could have asked me that with the others around you know." I jest to him 

He shrugs his shoulders "I know that, but you probably would have just said that it was good to not be critical in front of your friends. You're a good person like that Lucy." I blush hearing that.

"So?" He prompts

"Honestly I liked it. The story line was good, you were great in it.. 10 out of 10 I'd say" I answer beaming at him. 

Laxus grins back at me. "Great. I'm glad." 

"Cool." I say pausing for a moment. "I think we should probably go back to the others-"

I say this starting to turn and point towards the direction that they all went, when Laxus grabs my arm again. I don't struggle against him and I turn back around seeing that he wanted to get my attention for something else. 

Laxus looks quite hesitant. "Are you sure you're okay Laxus, you're starting to worry me a little." 

He looks down at the floor and murmurs something I can't hear. 

"Huh?" I prompt.

"I miss you" My heart stops at this confession. I see him look up and I stare straight at him and see his sincerity. It was making my heart break just look at him admitting that he misses me. 

"I miss you too" I admit. After 8 months of nothing, it is nothing short of the truth. I was deeply in love with Laxus before we broke up and I saw him every day. I would be surprised if I didn't miss him. 

"Really?" He asks looking somewhat hopeful 

"Really" I answer giving him a smile. 

He pulls me into a quick hug. "I know this is a long shot and I know that we still need time to get to know each other again but….. Lucy…baby.. I miss everything. I miss us. I miss you and me spending every day together, I know that you are on your tour right now and I have another movie coming up soon but……will you give us another chance?" 

I am stunned. My thoughts go into overdrive. Laxus is asking me out again? I don't know how I feel about him? What about Natsu? I know that he recently told me that we are just friends but I know there was a spark there between us so should I give myself time to see if it goes anywhere? He really cares for me. I can tell that already from him being so protective of me and all….. but Laxus I know. I have known him since high school! We have been best friends throughout and then had a successful relationship until….then. Then it all fell to pieces. I couldn't see him or talk to him at all. I completely crushed him and what ever relationship we had with that event and I don't think that I can move past it. I've developed feelings for another man for heavens sake! I would see him more than Laxus! I would always be away on tour, he would always be away on movie sets……It couldn't work. Could it? 

"I…I don't know Laxus." I stutter quietly as I move myself away from his hands on arms. "I'm so glad that I have you back into my life again. Nothing is going to ruin that for me but….." 

Laxus scoffs frowning. "Oh. There's a but" 

"But…..When would we see each other? When I was helping you with your work, I was only down the road in a garage with the girls or at the nearest pub or radio station. I was still in reach of you… but now that I am on tour and you will be on film sets…. I don't see it working. I'm sorry Laxus" I say feeling my heart break all over again as I mentally kick myself while telling the man who I thought was THE ONE no to his proposal. 

Laxus looks back at me, pulling a hand up to wipe away the many tears rolling down my face, sighs and nods. "I get it. Believe me I get it…. but can we just try baby? For old time's sake? Maybe just a month or two? If it doesn't work, we can just be friends again and put all of this behind us. There are so many things that I have left unsaid to you that I should have said long ago. I love you Lucy Heartfilia and maybe the fact that you and I are working so close to each other is fate's way of saying we should be together. " 

I shake my head. "I couldn't be friends with you if we broke up again and I couldn't live with myself if we didn't see each other enough if we were together. I have spent the last 8 months pouring tears over the fact that you and I never got a decent shot, but during those 8 months, I begun to realise that maybe it was fate's own way of saying it wasn't going to work….." I cradle my hand on his face "And maybe this chance meeting was fate's way of saying that now we have the chance to say a proper goodbye instead of how we ended it the last time. I want you in my life Laxus, I don't deny that. But maybe not the same way you do."

Again, Laxus just looks at me, sighs and nods his head. "I don't want to give up on us Lucy but….maybe you're right. I don't want to lose you out of my life but I don't want to ruin it if we got a second chance because of work. Maybe it would be best if we were just friends and if something happens, something happens." Laxus suggests. 

I nod "Okay. I like that." I give him a peck on the cheek "Thank you for understanding."

Laxus gives me one last look in the eyes and gives me a peck on the forehead breathing in my scent like he always used to. I close my eyes to remember this moment and embrace this small gesture. He looks down at me while I look up at him and whispers to me "I love you Lucy Heartfilia. You are the best thing that ever happened to me." Then he walks past me, gives me one last glance and walks into the room where the after party is being held. 

I feel tears stream down my face as my heart aches once more. How does he have that power over my emotions like that…..I blame his acting skills. I laugh to myself at the thought. I did love him so much and now I have just turned him down despite my original reservations. I have no idea whether I have just made the biggest mistake of my life or not, but either way, I need to see my friends and I need a stiff drink. 

I run to the nearest bathroom, clean myself up, take in a deep breath when I am satisfied with my appearance and make my way into a beautiful function hall that is lit with soft purples and yellows, while a DJ is playing dance music in the back ground and waiters were walking around serving champagne. As soon as a waiter is nearby I grab two glasses of champagne and down the first one. Wow that stuff is strong! Must be really expensive! I place the first glass on a random table nearby and start working on the second glass, taking more care with sipping it. 

I find Erza, Jellal, Levy and Gajeel at the bar and go over to talk to them for a while. I assure them that everything is fine and that Laxus was just wanting my opinion on the movie, leaving out the rest of our conversation. I gave Levy and Erza a knowing look of 'I'll tell you in the morning' before carrying on our conversation. The next thing I know, I have finished my second glass of champagne and grabbing my third from the nearest waiter. The taste is running smoothly down my throat taking away all of the pain and memory of earlier with Laxus. It is really relaxing and I soon start to feel the effects. 

"Are you okay blondie?" Gajeel asks

I nod my head as my head starts to fog and feel heavy. "I'm fine thanks Gajeel. My name is Lucy though" I correct him. 

"Gee-hee I know that. But it's easier to give people nicknames in case I forget. That's why I call her Shrimp." He says pointing to Levy. We all laugh as Levy does not look best pleased. 

"You know that I don't like that nickname Gajeel."

"Whatever shrimp." Gajeel retorts making the others laugh. I myself have slightly lost interest. My mind has wandered to a certain pink haired person. 

"Has anyone seen Natsu. I need to see him." I ask. Erza points over to a nearby table and I follow it seeing Natsu in conversation with Gray and Juvia. I laugh to myself at the thought. Natsu and Gray never just talk. I bet they are arguing and poor Juvia is trying to stop them from fighting in the middle of the party. 

I thank Erza and make my way over to Natsu and Gray who, points going to me here, are fighting.

"Oh come on Ice-princess. The movie was awesome. There was so much action in it!" Natsu was shouting at Gray. 

"As if flame-brain. The movie was cool, I give you that. But the fighting you could tell was choreographed!" Gray retorted. 

"Gray-sama, Natsu-san. Juvia thinks that it is not wise to shout so loudly that you didn't like the film while we are all at Laxus-san's premier?" Juvia tries to delegate. Gray is first to back down slumping his tense shoulders. 

"You're right Juvia I'm sorry" Gray apologises before noticing me. "Lucy. Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah everything's fine." I answer looking between Natsu, Gray and Juvia. The music from the DJ starts to get louder and more people are starting to join the dancefloor. 

"Come on Gray-sama. I love this song!" Juvia says grabbing Gray's hand and dragging him to the dance floor before he could object. I laugh as I watch poor Gray attempt to dance with Juvia. 

After a while of watching Gray's poor excuse for dancing, I hear Natsu talk beside me. 

"Are you sure that you are okay?" I hear turning to face Natsu. Immediately I am reminded of the conversation between Laxus and I and the tears come up again threatening to flood over my cheeks. I attempt a happy face and nod my head, knowing full well that if I said anything I would be crying. I finish the rest of my third glass in record time reaching for another, letting the cloudiness fill my head.

"Do you want to dance?" I hear Natsu ask. I smile at him. I can tell that he is trying to be polite and cheer me up, but I'm really not in the mood. This party has turned quite sour for me right now. 

I shake my head to him. "I'm okay thank you. I am more of a people watcher rather than a dancer". 

I look around the dance floor as I see many couple dancing together. I see Gray and Juvia together dancing rather closely sharing a kiss and I see Jellal and Erza dancing together. I smile at the thought of them two together. They do actually suit each other well. Looking around even further I can see Levy and Gajeel talking in the corner. I can tell that Gajeel is not one to dance and honestly neither is Levy. 

But with all of this thinking and observing of couples, it is not changing my mood. It is only making it worse. I pound another large gulp of my fourth glass of expensive champagne and I realise that I am standing next to Natsu who is just watching me. 

"Do you want to get out of here and get something stronger?" He asks pointing towards the champagne glass. I immediately nod. I know that our chauffeurs are still around so Natsu rings one of them telling him that we want to go back to the hotel, while I run to the girls to tell them that Natsu and I are going. Normally they would have objected but they seemed okay with it since I was not going home alone and they were kind of in their own tipsy worlds already. 

I walk as soberly as I can to Natsu, he wraps his arm around me to give me support and we walk to the front door where we are met by photographers. Shit. I knew there would still be people there. Why did I have to drink so much! Preparing ourselves, I hang onto Natsu for support before we reach the limo in record time. Luckily the ride back was short and we were not followed so we just relaxed until we reached the limo. 

I lay my head on the window sighing. I am so glad to be getting out of there.


	16. chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologises for all of the notifications if you have subscribed to this story, I am trying to get as many out as possible! 
> 
> Hope you are still enjoying The Mages :) 
> 
> Thank you very much for the kudos and comments x
> 
> NOTE PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> THE CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE CONTAINS MATURE SCENES. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ IT IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE READING THAT SORT OF THING. YOU CAN SKIP IT. THE NEXT CHAPTER DOES NOT AFFECT THE STORYLINE. 
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Walking through the hallway of the hotel rooms that we had booked for the night in awkward silence, I almost want to giggle since with the run to the limo and all of the photographers, plus the cold midnight air, the alcohol had really gone to my head. Walking along the corridor towards our rooms, I start to giggle at the thought that this is what my life has become. 

"What's so funny?" I hear Natsu ask me while he is still holding onto me. 

"Is this really what it is like being famous?" I slur

Natsu just looks back confused "What do you mean?" 

"We were just invited to a high class premier and we just had to run away from photographers to our own personal limo! That really is not normal is it?" 

Natsu laughs "No it's really not. But yeah….. it is normally just like that. Running away from people becomes part of your job" 

Natsu takes out his key card and swipes it when we reach his door. "I keep all of the good stuff in my room. Only Gray knows where I hide it." I nod my head and just follow him into the room after the third attempt of opening his door with the key card, now walking for myself since I have no need to run. Surprisingly I liked the feeling of Natsu's arm around my waist and I was actually missing his touch right now. 

As I sit myself down on Natsu's bed, I see him rather sloppily taking off his jacket and tie. He looks REALLY sexy in his suit and it's taken me until now to realise…Natsu is just as wasted as I am!. I look at the time and realise that it is in the early hours of the morning but I really don't care. I am just happy to be in the room with Natsu, both giggling from drunkenness. Once we calm ourselves down I try to talk to him.

"Thank you for coming with me today. I really needed the support"

"It's no problem Luce. You know that I would do that for you anytime" I smile knowing that I would do the same for him. He suddenly turns up with a large bottle of whiskey and two glasses. He pours me a large glass and passes it to me. I take a sip while he pours himself a glass and I cough on the taste. It is delicious but wow it burns the back of your throat. 

"Sorry. I forgot to mention that it come with a real fiery kick." Natsu laughs. I laugh with him giving him a 'no shit sherlock' look.

Natsu sits on the side of the bed next to me, clinks his glass with mine, takes a swig and looks in my direction. 

"So what really happened tonight with Laxus?" He asked. 

I feel the warmth of the alcohol calming me and making my brain go a little foggy, so in my drunken state of mind, I let my barrier down to this beautiful pink haired man next to me and reveal the one thing that keeps me from being with Laxus. 

I take a deep breath in while Natsu sits next to me patiently "Laxus is my first love. We had been friends since school and started dating not long after we graduated. We were together for quite a while and things were going great, but my Father never really approved of us being together. I didn't care either way because I knew that he wouldn't break us up. We just wanted to be happy together. So much so that we talked about moving in together and one day getting married and having children. I loved him so much and I thought that he was all I ever needed. 

One day, just after one of our yearly anniversary's, Father called me into his study and told me that he had an announcement for me. Apparently he had been talking to another company that was not far from where I lived and he planned to marry me off to the owner's son Hibiki." Tears started to fall down my face but I did nothing to stop them. Natsu just gestured me to go on as I sat there in silence for a moment. 

"Of course I was mortified. I was with Laxus. I was so angry with my Father that he would just marry me off like that without any consideration to how I felt. I did the only thing that I could do at the time. I screamed at my Father saying that I declined the offer. He told me that there was no way out of it and it was final. I had to marry Hibiki whether I liked it or not. So I ran to Laxus and told him everything. Naturally he was as crushed as I was and he promised me that we would still be together despite it all. I didn't have the nerve to run away from home at the time. I just wanted to stay with Laxus hoping that my Father would reconsider. 

I stayed with Laxus for a few days, but my Father found us and forced me back home. After about a week or so of trying to see each other and carry on as normal, Laxus turned to me and told me that he couldn't live with the fact that this marriage was still going ahead, no matter how hard I tried to convince my Father. Laxus apparently even went to him and tried to convince him for us to get married instead but my Father was adamant that my future husband was to be Hibiki. I only met him once and we both agreed that we didn't want this marriage to go ahead. Hibiki's hand was just as forced as mine was. Despite this, my relationship with Laxus was going downhill after it because I couldn't stop it. We would constantly argue and eventually he shouted out that he couldn't be with someone who was already promised to someone else." The tears were fully flowing down my face now as my face dropped down to almost a whisper. 

"We broke up after that and I never saw him again until now. My Father died not long after that and the contract was broken. I didn't have to marry Hibiki anymore and the company was taken over by my uncle who luckily didn't agree with the arrangement. After the engagement was broken off, I created the band with the girls. I was always good at music at school and I wanted to make something of myself one day. I wanted to prove to my Father and myself that I was more than just a potential silly little housewife who would cook and clean for her husband and raise his children. I wanted more than that. Luckily, we caught a break and I never got a chance to prove to him that he underestimated me." I sighed as I finish my story. "Now… here I am. But despite it all, I feel lonely. I don't have someone that will love me, hold me and kiss me just because he can. I look at Juvia and Gray and I get jealous. Despite the fact that I am immensely happy for them…….I want what they have back." 

"Luce….." Natsu says putting an arm around my shoulders leaning my head into his shoulders as I let my tears fall. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that." 

"It's okay Natsu." I say finishing my drink and pouring myself another one "I'm just glad that I have got to do something that I've always want to do. Laxus and I are okay now and everything is hopefully going to be fine. Tonight just shocked me that's all." 

"I don't blame you" Natsu said just holding me. I took a deep breath taking in his scent as I felt my head mould to his shoulder. 

We stayed like that for a while before Natsu breaks the silence. "You know, you and I are not all that different" He pours himself another glass of whiskey and takes a large gulp. 

"How do you mean?" I slur

"We both created these bands not for our own material gain. It was for someone else." 

I pull myself off of his shoulder and look at him take another swig of his drink. "So why did you create All Fired Up?"

Now it was Natsu's turn to take a deep sigh. "Well if you are going to admit something personal I might as well. Only ice-freak knows this reason. I don't want the others to know."

I don't interrupt and let him continue finishing his drink again and pouring yet another. This heart to heart was just what I need - and with alcohol involved? Perfect! It meant that we were both opening up and as I stare at the wonderful pink-haired man next to me about the share his deepest secret to me as I just did to him, I let my feelings come out and I sympathise with him since we both have a real reason for being here. 

"I was abandoned as a child" Wow I was not expecting that! My eyes shoot open with shock and I concentrate on listening as much as I can as I subconsciously place a hand on Natsu's back and start drawing small circles for comfort. "Technically I have had two sets of parents." He laughs at my shocked expression. "My real parents died when I was very young and I was brought into care under this guy called Igneel. He was awesome and to me he is my Dad. He taught me to walk, talk, read and write. I even got my inspiration for playing instruments from him….He was my hero. I would call him Dad and he would call me his son. The paperwork said that he was my adoptive Father so there was no one to question it. He never hid the fact thought that he was not my real Dad from me. In a strange way I thank him for that since he used to take me to see my real parents' grave since I was little."

"He was my best friend as well as my Dad. But….one day, I woke up to find that he had left me. I was 13 at the time and he had left a note to me saying that I was a man now and that he had taught me everything I needed to know to get around in the outside world. For the first month or so I was furious with him. He had left me in an apartment on my own to fend for myself. But as time went on, I matured. I know that I am not now but I really was mature for a teenager. I had to be to survive. I still had to go to school and I carried on like nothing had happened. I had a job that paid the bills and I lived there for a good few years. Gray had been my best friend since school and after him badgering me asking me why I never talked about my Dad anymore, I confided in him what had happened. I had all of this anger that I was letting out fighting with Gray at school and now he understood why. So, trying to convince me to let my anger out in another form, we started a band, brought Gajeel and Jellal in and…. the rest is history as they say… 

…I mean, I know that I created this band as a way of letting out my anger against Igneel, but truth be told, I wanted to get as famous as possible so that we could travel the world so that I could find him. I wanted him to see me on billboards, on the radio, anywhere that he looked so he could see that I was okay and doing well for myself. I wanted to show him that it was a big mistake to run out on me but to be honest, it probably was one of the best things that he ever did for me. Otherwise I don't think I would be where I am now." 

I just sat there in silence, tears were trickling down my face as I try to imagine Natsu as a young teenager trying to fight to survive while still going to school and pretending that his Father was still around. I couldn't comprehend it. 

I face Natsu looking deep into his eyes as I can see him looking at me as deeply as we did in the studio not long ago. I could practically see into his soul. I could see the lost boy abandoned at 13 left to fight for himself and all I wanted to do was take that 13 year old boy and hug him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. I placed my hand on his face cupping his cheek.

"I know that you will find him one day Natsu" I whisper to Natsu still letting my tears fall. "You will prove to him what an amazing man you have become" 

"And I will make sure that you never have to cry again about what happened to you. You won't be sad anymore I promise you." Natsu said wiping a tear from my cheek. 

I smile. "Thank you" I whisper and I move to kiss him on the cheek. I give him a quick peck but I end up lingering there enjoying the proximity while I still have it and the jolt of electricity when my lips touched his cheek. I feel Natsu's breath on my cheek and along with the amount of alcohol that I have consumed and the fact that I have had a long unusual day, it makes an overwhelming comforting smell. I can see Natsu moving his head to face me more as I move my head slightly away from his cheek to face him. We are now face to face searching each other's faces for any sign of breaking this silence. The heat in the room rises as I feel my face start to turn bright red. I see Natsu doing the same as his eyes move down from mine to my lips looking at them eagerly. I unconsciously bite a small bit of my lip and I feel a pull as Natsu's face falls towards mine. We are mere millimetres from each other's lips. I know it. There is no turning back now. No one to stop us. 

Oh what the hell. You only live once.


	17. chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS ANOTHER WARNING IN CASE YOU MISSED IT IN THE LAST CHAPTER
> 
> THIS WHOLE CHAPTER FEATURES A MATURE SEX SCENE IN IT 
> 
> YOU CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE READING THIS SORT OF THING.
> 
> IF YOU SKIP THIS CHAPTER THAT IS FINE. IT DOES NOT AFFECT THE STORY LINE IF YOU DECIDE TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER. 
> 
> If you have decided to read this chapter. I hope it doesn't disappoint. 
> 
> (Also if you feel that I should change the rating of this fic from mature to explicit please tell me and I will do so)

I give in to the pull and I close the millimetres from Natsu's face brushing my lips tenderly against his mouth. I only slightly touch my lips to his and I feel my eyes close as I feel his lips suddenly crash into mine in return. I feel one hand hold the back of my head and one appear on my hip as our lips move in synch. The electricity running through us is amazing! I am over whelmed in all senses. The taste of spicy whiskey and champagne, the smell of Natsu's after shave, the soft bed, the feel of Natsu's lips on mine and his hands on my body, the sparks flying around my body and the light headedness from the alcohol. All of it is so over whelming and I can feel myself fall back onto the bed as Natsu slowly pushes me down. 

He manoeuvres me delicately to the top of the bed as our hands are roaming and our lips never leaving each others. All I can feel is pure esctasy. I feel his hot fiery kisses leave my lips as they make their way over my cheek and down to my neck. I lean my head back to give him more access and I moan in response, closing my eyes to feel more. It feels so good and I really don't want this to stop! I move my hands to his back and I manoeuvre them underneath his shirt to take it off, he arches his back slowly as if to give permission and I do so in response. His naked torso is on my body as my hands go over his newly freed skin. As my eyes open, I see the half naked man who is currently straddling me. Wow he has an amazing body! Full on six pack, rock hard stomach and muscles everywhere. He is toned to perfection and I can't help but almost swoon at the sight. 

As if to show my appreciation, I pull him in for a kiss and roll him over so this time I am straddling him. I giggle to myself as he is shocked. Two can play at that game mister. I kiss him as I run my hands over his torso. It is so perfect! I move my head, kissing him on the neck and move my way down to kiss his perfectly chiselled abs. He moans in delight and I hear his breath hitch every time my lips touch his bare skin. As if it is like a chain reaction, I snap myself back to his lips and again I am kissing him with such force that we both sigh with pleasure. 

Now it is his turn to feel underneath my clothes as I feel him unzip the back of my dress. His eyes look at mine and for the first time since we kissed he speaks. 

"You're so beautiful" he suddenly whispers to me and I feel immediately like there is a jolt in heart and I grab his lips again forcefully with his face in my hands. His hands continue to roam, peeling my dress off of me and then onto my bra, unclasping the back. The next thing I know, I am on my back and my bra has been removed, my breasts now free. He looks down in delight and his hands start to caress one and kiss the other. I moan out with pleasure never wanting him to stop. 

"Natsu" I moan out loud knowing that this will only spur him further. It is my plea to carry on and to take things further. 

Just like I thought it would, his touch becomes quicker and we both are getting very excited. My hands have moved to the beginning of his trouser line and I sneak a hand to the front and start unbuttoning his trousers. Soon enough, they have joined the rest of the clothes on the floor and my knickers soon follow. I look down to see his boxers. I am surprised when I see his erection trying to break free from his boxers. Wow. If that is what it is like with the boxer on…… 

I am just about ready to burst as Natsu is still playing with me, his hand that was fondling my breast is now moving further south. I plead to Natsu again to stop teasing and I see him show a very sexy smile, showing that he knows exactly what he is doing. He looks down at me as I am squirming. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks me

I nod my head and he brings his lips to mine, bringing me back to full ecstasy, moving together as one, him bringing me to an ultimate high. 

As his mouth moves again to my neck sending jolts throughout my body, his hand that was roaming south moves to the insides of my thighs while the other hand fondling my breast moves to my hip. I am a quivering mess as Natsu's hand starts to trace the inside of my thighs causing more jolts of electricity to run straight to….there, spurring on my arousal more. The more he does it, the more I squirm in my current position making his eyes light up in delight and his mouth turn into a huge grin. He is seriously enjoying this torture! I want him so badly right now! Can't he see that? 

"Please!" I plead once more hoping that he will answer my prayers. 

Very slowly my prayers are answered as he manoeuvres himself over me. Oh wow this man is a sex God! He sits upright and I watch as he removes his boxers and his member springs free. My eyes pop out of their sockets! He is…..very…..wow! Words can not describe it! I am immediately shaking all over in excitement at the thought of what we were about to do! 

Natsu grabs a condom from a random draw beside us, puts it on and lifts me up so I am straddling him, hovering over his member. This is it. There is no turning back now and I want this. I have wanted this for a long time now. As if to give him a little push, I kiss him gently on the lips and..Woah! Natsu enters me and I am instantly flooded with delight and I moan as he fills me. He stops slightly to make sure that I am okay, he settles me back down on the bed, leans over me and starts to move, with me bucking in response. 

We start off slow. We are exploring each other with our hands, kissing each other where we can trying to motivate each other even further. It wasn't long before we picked up the pace and we are fully lost to the world in the throws of passion. I'm sure that if we were conscious of it, we would realise that from the noises that we are making, could probably be heard outside in the corridor. 

This is pure bliss as we move together bringing ourselves to climax. We both moan loudly and Natsu falls on top of me after his release. He silently lies there while we both catch our breath and before I know it, I don't know whether it was because we had just had amazing sex, the alcohol, the adventures of the night weighing me down or even all of the above but I wrap my arms tightly around Natsu and nuzzle into his neck as his warm arms and body surround me…

….and we fall asleep together in silent post-coital bliss. 


	18. chapter 18

"Urgh… my head……" I think as I wake up in my bed. I turn over so my head is facing the ceiling and my head starts to spin so I move my head back to it's original position. Maybe it's a bad idea to move today. 

How much did I drink last night? It must have been a lot. My mind is reeling from the events of last night….but I don't remember getting home. Actually how did I get home? I remember talking to Laxus after the movie. Oh no........ The talk with Laxus. I remember drinking the champagne afterwards like it was water. Not a good move. I remember standing with Natsu looking at all of the happy couples, feeling quite jealous……and then it goes blank. The last person I remember being with is Natsu. He must have taken me home safe. 

Now that I have gathered my thoughts, with my eyes still closed, I do an inwards check. Head…spinning and sore. Throat…nothing a bit of water couldn't cure. Stomach….okay so far. Feet are sore from the damn heels I wore last night. Okay so body wise, I am okay. Mentally wise… minus not remembering how I got home it's all clear. I'm sure I was fine getting home. It feels like I am in a bed. Right. A bed is a good sign. It feels like the one in the hotel. Even better. 

Right come on Lucy you can do this. Now you have to open your eyes. I groan inside as I mentally argue with myself to open my eyes. Before I even get a chance to, I hear a sigh next to me, a shift in my bed and something wrap around me…. Oh no. no. no! My stomach jolts in panic! Please be Juvia coming into my bed! Please be Juvia coming into bed! Please be Juvia coming into my bed! 

I do the currently unthinkable and snap my eyes open. Okay. From first sight, I am facing a door of a hotel room. It looks like mine. Okay I must be in the hotel somewhere. I think this is my room but I am not sure. I turn my eyes around what I can see of the room and I don't see anything that belongs to me……this is not good. I inspect what I can of the thing that is wrapped around my waist before I turn over and look under covers. 

SHIT! I am NAKED! How the FUCK did I get naked last night! Oh no no NO! Please tell me that I didn't! Please tell me that I thought it would be a good idea to sleep naked since I was so tired to put on PJ's! I follow my body down and see an arm that doesn't belong to me. I inspect the hand. It is definitely not one of the girls! It looks like a man's hand! NO NO NO! Shit! I slept with a guy last night! Please no! I decide that I can not hold it off any longer, and despite my stomach and head threatening to bring up the dinner from last night, I turn my head and all I see is pink! 

Who the….The only guy that I know that has pink hair is………NATSU! Oh My GOD!!! Please no! Please tell me I did not sleep with Natsu last night! Please tell me I did not sleep with Natsu last night! I force my arms to lift up the cover that is covering who I think is Natsu and there it is for all to see! This guy is officially naked! LUCY HEARTFILLIA YOU FUCKING IDIOT! I know that I have always wanted to be with Natsu in that way, but I wanted it at least to be REMEMBERABLE!!! 

While I mentally freaking out in my head, I feel the arm wrapped around my waist pull me in tighter to his chest. I hear him sigh and murmur something I couldn't hear. I recognise the voice immediately! Shit it IS Natsu! I SLEPT with Natsu last night! I am currently naked with Natsu in what I'm guessing is his room and he is wrapped around me like a vine, his hot body heat radiating my back! 

I couldn't keep it in any longer. I scream at the top of my lungs "NATSU!!" causing him to wake up and almost fall off the bed. 

"Holy fuck! Don't scream so loud I'm hungover ice-brain!" He is running his hand over his head and he opens his eyes and sees me. 

"NANI!" He shouts while I grab the duvet covering what ever part of my body that I can! "What the hell are you doing in my bed!" He looks under the covers "Why am I naked!" He looks even further at me "Why are you naked! Did we? We didn't did we?" He shouts clearly freaking out. 

I hide my face in my hands "I…I think we did Natsu. I don't remember. Keep your voice down!"

"Where's Gray? Ice-brain isn't here is here?" Natsu asks panicking and I start to panic too! I turn to look at Gray's bed. It is still empty and shows no sign of anyone staying in it last night! Oh no! That must mean that Juvia and Gray know. Natsu is sharing this room with him! They must have seen us when they came back! No no no NO NO NO!!!!! This is not right! 

My eyes are wide open with horror "I.I don't think he came back last night Natsu." I glare back at Natsu in horror at the idea that we were caught sleeping in the same bed and we don't even remember it ourselves! That is going to go around all of us! 

He mirrors exactly what I am feeling right now. "Shit! Please tell me you remember something of last night!"

"I don't no. I'm trying to remember but I've never been this drunk to not remember what happened the night before!" 

"Neither have I. I've never had to wake up with a girl in my bed before not knowing how she got their either! Especially my nakama! Oh this is bad" He states running both of his hands to his head and pressing his head to his now upbeat knees. 

Suddenly something clicks. "We haven't got any clothes on." I state. Natsu and I blush as we realise this trying our best not to look at each other.

"Umm… you close your eyes Lucy and I will put some pants on and pass you your clothes. You can change while I go into the bathroom." I nod as I shut my eyes, feeling Natsu get out of the bed and I hear the rustling of a suitcase and clothes as he gets dressed. 

"Hold on. Do you mean that this is not your first time waking up with someone in your bed" I had to ask 

"Well.. truth be told, I haven't been with anyone in that way except my last girlfriend." Natsu explains as I hear the sound of a zipper from his trousers "Okay Luce. You can open now."

I open my eyes to see Natsu standing there still shirtless and in is trademark white trousers and overskirt that hug him in all of the right places and that are low down enough to show off the bottom of his six pack. I am for a second distracted by the amazing sight as I see Natsu hand me my clothes. Not really wanting to stop the conversation that we are having I start putting on my knickers and bra underneath the bed. 

"What are you doing? I thought I would go into the bathroom to give you some privacy" Natsu says panicking again. 

I chuckle. "It's okay Natsu. We need to finish this conversation and work out what happened last night and I think stopping so we can get dressed will just stop it all together." He just nods in response "So what do you remember of last night?"

Natsu sits down on the edge of the bed as I put my dress on over my head and stand up, quite ladylike considering the circumstances, and let it fall to the floor with grace. I am covered now respectfully so I sit on the side of the bed next to Natsu and something in my head clicks. 

"I remember this position last night. We were sitting here last night….talking I think" 

Natsu stares at the floor "Yes I remember. We were drinking as well from the looks of it" He says picking up a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. I smell the glass and cough at the strong smell. 

"Yep I remember the drink as well. It was rather spicy as I recall." 

Natsu smiles "Just as I like it. Any idea of what we talking about" 

I start to shake my head but I try to think of what happened last night and what might be connected. "I remember crying. I was telling you something rather sad, or I was upset about something." I sit back on the bed and look at Natsu. Something else flashes in my head as some of the night comes back to me. "I was telling you why I created the band and what happened with myself and Laxus…..That's why I was crying." 

Natsu nods his head "I remember that part of the conversation. You wanted to prove that you were better than your Father thought…..you were trying to get out of an arranged marriage and that's how you broke up with Laxus" 

The rest of the conversation hit me like a wrecking ball "And you wanted to look for your adoptive Father….But hold on. How come you remember so much of the conversation, but not how we ended up in bed together" 

"Talking to you was the last thing I remember about last night. I wasn't that smashed last night. I was tipsy yeah but not enough to cause this. It was drinking the whiskey that did it for me. I remember all of the conversation…..and I remember you gave me a kiss on the check to thank me for comforting you….and that's all I remember" Natsu explains. 

There was a long pause between us as we try and work out what to say to each other next. "Then I guess that's how it happened" I put my head in my hands, propping my elbows on my knees. "I'm so sorry Natsu."

"What are you sorry for?" Natsu ask rubbing a hand on my back in small circles. 

"For this. It's not like we are dating or anything are we? I'm not a one night stand kind of girl" I explain

"Neither am I. I date a girl at least before I sleep with her." 

I nod again. I really don't know what to say to that. "So…. where do we go from here." I ask nervously. I really don't want to know the answer to the question but I have to answer it to know where we both stand. 

Natsu pauses. "Well….. Would you object to going on a date with me?" 

"Um…." My eyes turn wide with shock. Natsu is asking me out?

"Well I think of it this way. We slept together last night, so there must be something between us and you are my best friend….Maybe there is something more than that there?"

"…….Okay" I answer shakily. I wouldn't want things to be awkward with Natsu, but he does have a point. If there is a chance to see if there really is something there, then hopefully last night might start something off. 

"Really?" Natsu answers shocked.

I chuckle "Sure. Why not. I mean, If things don't work out we can always go back to being friends right?" 

Natsu grins "Sure…friends" He sounds just as unsure as I am about the idea. Honestly I'm hoping that we stay more than friends after this, but I don't want to push my luck.

I stand up and pull my arms out for a hug "So for now….friends?" 

Natsu grins again and folds into my hug. "Sure friends." 

Natsu's mobile rings and both Natsu and I look at each puzzled. Who would want us today? We've all been given the day off. Natsu picks up the phone not bothering to check the name. 

"Hello"

"YOU TWO BRATS BETTER GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I can hear Makarov screaming down the other end of the phone, making Natsu move the receiver away from his ear.

"Gramps? What are you on about? What's happened?" Natsu asks calmly

"WELL GET YOURSELF AND THAT LUCY GIRL DOWN TO THE RESTAURANT FOR BREAKFAST NOW AND WE CAN DISCUSS IT!" 

"Lucy? What-?" But Natsu doesn't get to finish his sentence as the line cuts off. 

"Gramps wants to see up both down in the restaurant if you hadn't heard." Natsu tries to joke, but clearly showing signs of worry. 

I try to change the subject "Gramps?" I thought Natsu said he had multiple parents, but he has never mentioned Makarov as his Grandpa before.

"He's not my Gramps. I just call him that since he is old enough to be my Grandpa. And as you can hear from the phone he is not happy. I have no idea what has happened but he is only like this when something REALLY bad has happened" 

Both Natsu and I look at each other very concerned. What on earth could have happened?


	19. chapter 19

After checking the coast was clear, I ran into my room which was luckily empty to get changed and we walked down to the restaurant. It was very strange though… the entire hall was really quiet. I assumed that they must all be downstairs for breakfast already. Mira Jane and Makarov all gave us the day off to recuperate so it's a surprise that everyone is out of bed.

Natsu and I walk down to the restaurant in complete silence. Although we agreed to be friends, it is still weird since the events of last night keep coming back to me bit by bit. I try to look at him and start a conversation while we are walking down but when I look at Natsu, I am reminded of what we did last night. We arrive in the restaurant to find everyone is sitting down, but Makarov and Mira Jane are standing. Mira Jane greets up normally with a smile while Makarov looks like he has a face of death! We both stand there frozen with fear. This is not going to go well. 

"You two brats need to seriously explain yourselves concerning last night? You understand me?" Makarov asks rather clammy. We both nod our heads. 

"Good. Then can you please explain to me why you both are in the paper this morning leaving together last night!" Makarov starts to shout at us. 

We both stare in shock. "What!" We both shout back. Gray turns around in his chair and hands us a paper. Indeed there is a picture of Gray and Juvia on the front - no surprise there since they announced their relationship at a premier- but next to them is a picture of myself and Natsu leaving the party arm in arm giggling away! The headline above it reads 'The Mages are All Fired Up!' with the line underneath it saying 'Bass players make it official while lead singers leave together - looks like there is love on tour!' This morning could not get any worse! 

"Seriously?" Natsu says throwing the paper back at Gray clearly angry. "Just because ice-freak and Juvia are official, doesn't mean that we are as well because a paper says that we are. Lucy and I left last night together because we wanted to go home and there were a load of photographers outside. Of course it's going to be taken the wrong way." I look up at Natsu. Wow he really is pissed. 

"Then how does that explain walking past our room with Juvia last night and hearing Lucy in there with you?" Gray asks. I give him immediate daggers. It's alright to ask when Mira Jane and Makarov were gone but not when they are here. Mira Jane is known as a big match maker.

"We carried on drinking and were having a chat. Nothing more to it really" I explain knowing it's the partial truth. 

Gray nods excepting it. "Okay." 

"Right" Mira Jane interjects. "Now that we have that sorted, I just wanted to make something clear. One. Natsu. Lucy. What ever happened last night with you two it doesn't matter. The papers always exaggerate. Natsu you should know that by now since you've been in the media long enough. Two. The whole reason Gray did what he did on the carpet last night was because both him and Juvia thought that it would be a good idea to keep their relationship quiet while they sorted things out. While this is a good case for the media, don't feel that you have to hide any relationships from myself or Makarov. I know that you all knew about Gray and Juvia and don't worry. I am not mad. I just wish that I knew so that I can set precautions in place incase you guys get found out by the media. Do I make myself clear?" 

Before we can do anything Makarov steps in "That is not what we discussed Mira Jane! They should not have relationships with each other! The public have to believe that they are single and they don't need to get distracted while they are on tour! Wait! Wha-" As a surprise to us all Mira Jane puts a hand over Makarov's mouth to shut him up! 

She just giggles in response. "Ignore him. Just let us know. We're going to leave you all alone now to your breakfast and we will see you about 5pm tonight for a talk." With that, they both walked away leaving us to our breakfast. Natsu and I sat down in the last two seats available and poured ourselves some coffee. I sighed as the first sip from my morning coffee practically cured my hangover and made me more relaxed and aware of everything. In the meanwhile the others were just looking at us with a mixture of concern from the girls and awe from the boys. 

"What?" I ask agitated. 

"Just be aware that we could hear you next door" Gray jokes making Natsu and myself turn bright red! 

"Shut up Ice-freak!" Natsu argues back

"Make me flame-breath. I know what you would have drunk in that room and it's no wonder you guys look hungover now!" Gray joked

"Don't threaten Gray-sama. Be glad he didn't come into the room. Juvia talked him out of it." Juvia pipes in

"Don't get involved Juvia." Natsu bites back.

"Hey don't have a go at my girlfriend flame-boy" Gray shout back. We all hear a large bang on the table and we snap out heads to Erza who is showing her 'If you don't shut up you are going to die' face. 

"That's enough! Now apologise to each other and Juvia" Erza says in her calmest- yet scariest voice. The boys hadn't yet come across the scariness that is Erza when she is mad and now they are just getting a glimmer of it. Both Natsu and Gray look petrified as they give a half-assed apology to each other. 

"Sorry Juvia. I didn't mean to snap at you. I am very hungover this morning" Natsu apologises. 

"Juvia understands." Juvia answers. 

"Good." Erza continues sounding a bit like Mira-Jane "Now that we are all sorted out, you guys were telling us that Lisanna was coming to visit today in a few hours." 

"Who's Lisanna" I ask Natsu who's eyes had suddenly become very wide, almost in fear. 

I saw him look at me and for once in his life was practically speechless. "Lis- Lisanna is c-c-coming today? S-she never told me! How did you guys know?"

"She tried to call you apparently but you wouldn't answer so she rung me last night since you were…busy" Jellal explains. "I told her that we had the day off, she was in the area and wanted to say hello so I told her where we were and she is coming down just for the day" 

Lisanna…..Lisanna…..where have I heard that name before? I know that it is something to do with the band but I can't remember what. I try to think through everything that I know about the band while I was a fan but I am still coming up blank. 

I try to ask again "Natsu… who is Lisanna and why do I recognise her name?" 

This time Natsu recognises my voice and turns to look at me. I see everyone looking at me for my reaction. 

"Lisanna…..is my ex-fiancee"


	20. chapter 20

Of course! Just my typical luck! I told my ex-boyfriend no to another go at our relationship because I had feelings for a guy, I sleep with said guy and now his ex-fiancee shows up the day after I sleep with him! As soon as Natsu explains who Lisanna is to him, I remember reading about it in the papers! He had told me about an ex-girlfriend and the papers knew that they were together, but not an ex-fiancee! I could see that Natsu was not happy to be telling me this. He looks…. rather upset really. Too right he should! I am so angry with myself right now! I know that it is neither of our faults. It is just a coincidence. But still. I'm just angry about how today has turned out. As soon as he said about Lisanna, something dropped in my stomach and my heart stopped. Just typical! I have had previous bad experiences with men and this really has to be the cherry on top! 

But I don't show this. I just smile and say ok and carry on drinking my coffee. He continues to give me the odd concerned stare as we both sit there in silence while we listen to the others about what they planning to do when Lisanna gets here. Apparently she doesn't live far from here so she doesn't want to do anything drastic. None of us can really go out anyway because we don't want to be followed and apparently she was more than happy to just hang with us in the rooms today which, after last night, is what I was planning to do until the talk tonight at 5 anyway. 

As soon as I could, I run straight up to my hotel room. I know that I showered and got changed this morning before I came down for breakfast but I feel like I need to rub as much of the memories from last night out of my head. I fiddle with my key card trying to open the door when I see Juvia, Levy and Erza behind me. 

I fake a happy smile. "Hey guys. Everything okay?" I finally sort out my key card, slot it in and open the door to let everyone in before I shut the door behind me. 

"I think we should be asking you that right Lucy?" Erza asks

"Juvia knows what happened last night between Natsu-san and Lucy-san"

"We all do. We all kind of worked it out this morning when Gray and Juvia came out of your room this morning and told us that you two had been together since last night." Levy explained. 

I just perch on the bed and put my head in my hands. Immediately I feel someone rubbing my back and I am reminded of Natsu doing that to me last night. I shoot off the bed in protest, shocking Levy, who seemed to be the one comforting me. I need to explain myself. 

I shoot her an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry I-.. Doing that reminds me of last night" 

"What actually happened last night? It's obvious you two got close last night. Natsu could not keep his eyes off you at breakfast. Especially when he mentioned about Lisanna." Erza asks

"Well…first off…Laxus wanted to talk to me after the movie last night. He also wanted to see if we could have another chance….and I shot him down because of my feelings for Natsu and because of his career and mine, we would never have time for each other and it would never work. I was feeling really upset about it since really I wanted to say yes to Laxus since we did work when we were together, but I knew it was the right thing to do. I got quite drunk on the free champagne and needed to go home. Natsu was tipsy himself, was bored and decided to take me back here. He took me into his room and he found a bottle of some specific whiskey that only he likes out of the four of them, we had a few shots, we both have a very serious heart to heart and told each other why we made the bands in the first place. One thing led to another, more spicy strong whiskey was drunk and…..we wake up in the morning not remembering a thing." 

The girls just look at me with surprise. Erza and Juvia were standing up opposite me and Levy was on the bed. They all had the same look on their face….sympathy. 

"So…when Lucy-san saw Natsu-san in the morning, what happened?" Juvia asked

"I'm not going to lie to you it was quite a shock. Eventually, we managed to piece together most of the night and remembered that it did actually happen. After a while of talking, we decided to stay friends…." 

There was collective 'oh no' and 'are you okay' interrupting me. "…but Natsu said that since we did sleep together, there must be something there…so he asked me out on a date" 

The girl's eyes immediately open wide and the collectively pull me into a group hug congratulating me. 

I just laughed. "I wouldn't be so happy about it."

They all let go of me showing me confused looks. "Why?"

"Natsu is just asking me out because he slept with me. It's taken something that drastic to do something about our relationship. I don't even know if he does have feelings for me."

They all look at each other as if sharing their own conversation and then look back at me. "Lucy. We love you and all but what you just said was silly. Of course Natsu likes you! Can't you tell? It's so obvious!" Erza answers

"Exactly Lu-chan. Take our advice and go on this date. If you are not sure if Natsu has feeling for you, one - he would not be asking you out despite what happened last night and two- he would not spend as much time as he does with you in the first place." Levy continues 

"Juvia agrees. Lucy-san should go on this date and figure out how things are with Natsu-san."

I just look at the girls one by one as I weigh up my options. Eventually I come to a decision. 

"I already said that I would go anyway but sure…I'll go on this date." 

They all squeal with delight and hug me tightly again as I laugh at their enthusiasm. 

"Hold on…" I hear Levy say making us all be quiet. "What about Lisanna?"

I freeze at the name. '"What about her?" 

"Well….you and Natsu aren't exactly dating but she is coming in a few hours. What are we going to do?" Levy asks looking concerned at me. 

"We are going to be nice to her and that is it. She doesn't need to know that Natsu and I slept together. It doesn't even need to be said." I explain. 

"But what about the papers? Surely she must have read one and thought something of it." Erza asks

"If she has then… fair enough. She was with Natsu for quite a while. They were even going to get married! So surely she would know about the papers exaggerating things anyway. Like I said. I am going to be perfectly polite to her and if she asks, I will tell her that Natsu and I are not dating. Simple as." I smile liking the idea of my plan. 

The others nod their heads in agreement. "Okay Lucy-san. As long as Lucy-san is happy, we all are happy" Juvia answers. 

"I'm glad. So Juvia." I ask trying to change the subject "You glad that you and Gray are now out in the public?" 

Juvia turns bright red "Juvia is very happy. Juvia loves Gray-sama so much. Juvia is worried that Gray-sama's fans won't like her and Gray-sama together." We all laugh at Juvia. 

"Juvia. Honestly you have nothing to worry about. At the end of it all, you are the one dating him, not them. You are the one that needs to be happy, not them. From what we can tell, you are very happy. Am I right?" Erza asks, forever the wise one in our group. 

Juvia plasters a grin that covers her face as she lights up "Juvia is very happy."

"Then that is all that matters." Erza answers. 

"Speaking of being happy…." I start giving a look to Levy that makes her face grow very pink. "Anything happen with you and Gajeel last night?" 

Levy's face somehow turns an even brighter pink and she starts to shuffle in her seat. That girl is hiding something! "Well.. you know how Gajeel and I have been getting quite close lately?….Well….I kind of told Gajeel that I liked him last night." 

"What!" We all scream out loud. 

"Guys! Calm down! I basically told him that I liked him….and he kind of admitted that he liked me back." 

Before we got really excited for Levy, I noticed the tone. "Wait! What do you mean kind of?" 

She shuffled more in her seat. "Well…. I said to him that I really liked him and he replied saying that I should stay by his side from now on because he might lose sight of me and he doesn't like that." 

"Awww" we all say collectively "That's really sweet. Especially for Gajeel."

"I know… but we never really sorted out where we stand. I mean are we together, are we not? It's just confusing."

"I know Levy-chan. But it will all work itself out eventually….it has to" I comment bringing myself into my own thoughts for a second wondering what it would be like if Natsu and I worked. I smiled at the thought of how happy I could possibly be with him if it worked out. 

"I'm sure that it will Lucy" Erza agrees "Everything happens for a reason."

"So what about you and Jellal? You guys were hitting it off last night as far as I was aware." Levy asks playfully nudging Erza in the arm. 

Erza just blushes as red as her hair. "Nothing has happened. I'm quite traditional. I'll wait to see if he admit that he likes me or not. I'm already giving him signs that I like him so…you never know." 

Juvia grins and claps her hands "Everyone is loved up! Juvia hopes everyone will get together then everyone will be happy"

I laugh inwardly. Yeah you and me both Juvia.


	21. chapter 21

There should be nothing awkward about meeting your friend's ex-fiancee right? Surely? Even if you slept with the guy a few hours ago? I'm currently waiting in the cafe downstairs in the hotel with the others while Natsu is grabbing Lisanna from reception. I kind of feel bad for him. It's his ex-fiancee. They must have broken up for a reason, so why is she visiting? Natsu has never mentioned her before except this morning. Something doesn't seem right. I guess they must have stayed friends if she is visiting today, but for some reason, even though I haven't met the girl yet, she is getting my back up already. It must just be because how I feel about him. I can not afford to get jealous. Absolutely not. This is Natsu for heavens sake! We may have shared a connection last night, but I can not flaunt that in front of his fiancee! I will be polite and civilised with this girl and treat her like a friend. 

"You okay Lucy?" Gray asks pulling me out of my inner debate. 

I give him a smile "Sure. Why wouldn't I be?" 

"Well, this is Natsu's ex. Surely after last night this has got to be awkward for you." 

I immediately feel a pull in my stomach when he said that. I feel myself frown and I shrug my shoulders. "I'm not going to let it concern me. It is just bad timing that this happened. I'm not going to be horrible to the girl because of it. It just happens like that"

"Wow. I'm surprised" Gajeel retorts. I give him a suspicious look 

"What makes you say that?" I ask

"Well….. if it was me, I would want to show that the girl is now with me and stake my claim if you will." I look back shocked. That was so not like him at all. 

"Natsu and I slept together. It's not like we are going out." I state, feeling a little downhearted at the fact that it was sadly true. 

"Either way, Lisanna and Natsu were together for quite a while before things went sour." Jellal responds

I look at Jellal with curiosity "Can I ask what happened?" 

They boys all look at each other before agreeing that Gray would speak next. "Natsu and Lisanna……were together yes, but the plan to get married was not their choice" 

"What do you mean?" Erza asks listening in 

Gray hesitates again before continuing, clearly trying to pick his words carefully. "Lisanna's father wanted the marriage and they clearly were not ready for it. Natsu and Lisanna were actually together before the band took off and her father was against it. But since Natsu became famous, his father could not get enough of them two together. He insisted to Lisanna that they had to get married as soon as possible for her own financial security and to deter Natsu from cheating on her with other people while on tour. Natsu agreed to it, both for her sake and also because he was planning to ask her anyway. But after a month or so when we all started going on long tours, it wasn't working. They were constantly arguing and everything became sour. It didn't help the fact that Lisanna became pregnant within the first few months we were away. They were both over the moon about it and quite rightly so. They bought a place so they could both raise the baby and everything. But….they kind of spoke too soon…." Gray suddenly stopped and looked at the others as he realised that he had said to much. 

"I'm sorry. This is not my story to tell. Natsu should be saying this not me." Gray apologises. 

"No it's fine. Tell us" I urge. Gray hesitates, looks at the others again who give him a nod to carry on and he takes a deep breath to continue. 

"Lisanna lost the baby. It was nobodies fault, but it put an awful lot of stress on them both since they were both grieving. Eventually they both snapped, words were said, they blamed each other and they broke off everything. I had never seen Natsu so broken before. He thought he was going to be a Dad and get married to the love of his life and all of a sudden that was taken away from him. In the space of a month or so, he lost a child and his fiancee. It took it's toll on him a lot. So much so he was not fit to play in the band for a while so we had a hiatus for him to recover" 

We all look back in complete shock. Poor Natsu. I knew that him and Lisanna had a bad break up. I read that All Fired Up took a small hiatus after the break up but no one knew that it was because Natsu was having to deal with two loses instead of one. 

Right in that moment, all I wanted to do was run to reception and envelope him in a massive hug. No one should have to go through that. Even with what he went through before with his father, I am not surprised he reacted the way that he did. 

I shake as I say the next question wondering how I would feel in his position right now. "Are him and Lisanna okay now?"

Grey smirked "I figured you would ask something like that. Yes they both are fine. They agreed to be friends since it didn't work out. I think that Natsu is still very dear to Lisanna and the same with Natsu but I don't think that they would both go through that again. I remember Natsu telling me that if given the opportunity he probably would go there again with Lisanna, but it would be slow after all that they went through, he doesn't want to have to experience that again." 

"Lisanna!" I hear Jellal shout out interrupting us all. 

With that, the room goes silent. We all turn around to hear footsteps coming towards us and we see Natsu walking towards us with a small, petite, white haired girl wearing a pink strapped top and jeans. I look between them and after what I have been told I can see how they could suit each other. Lisanna is waving her arm in the air for us to see and is sharing a private joke with Natsu. She looks really sweet. I hope I do get along with her. 

Jellal is the first to get out of his chair and greets Lisanna with a hug. "Lisanna. How are you? I'm glad you could make it." 

"Hey Jellal. I'm great thanks. Me too! I'm only here for the day but I just wanted to say hello to you all since I had the chance. I miss you all!" I grin at her. Of course, it must have been a while since they all saw Lisanna. I look to Natsu who looks at me sharing silently some sort of expression. I think it is discomfort. As Lisanna is greeting the others, Natsu shoves his head to the side signing that he wants to talk to me. I walk to where he gestured with his head and keep my voice low. 

"What's up?" 

"I know that Lisanna is my ex and all, but I feel like I need to explain everything to you-"

"No need." I butt in. "Gray explained what happened with you and Lisanna. It's fine. I understand." 

He looks a little angry and connects eyes with Gray for a second to give him a 'I'm going to have a serious word with you later?" look to him. 

I look down in embarrassment "Don't blame him Natsu. Blame me. I asked him what happened between you and Lisanna. I was curious."

Natsu sighs. "It's ok. I'm not mad at him. It was just poor timing after last night"

I grin at him and look over to Lisanna who is currently talking to Gajeel. "Lisanna seems nice." 

He smiles "Yes. She is." His head suddenly snaps to look at me and I do the same. "Listen, I know we have that talk at 5 tonight but after that, can I take you out somewhere?" 

I retort back "What about Lisanna?" 

"She is only here for a few hours. Tonight won't be for long. I still want to take you out on a date, but I want to show you somewhere that I found while I was here last year before we are on the buses again. It's not far. We can take security with us if you think we will get caught." 

It doesn't take me long to think up my answer. "Sure"

His signature grin appears in response. "Great. Be ready by 9pm. I'll come knock on your door then." 

With that, our conversation is done and Lisanna walks up to us. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting?"

"No you weren't. I'm glad to meet you at last. I'm Lucy" I say holding my hand out to shake it 

"Me too! Natsu told me so much about you and your band while we were walking down here. I love your music! I managed to catch one of your singles on the radio last week!" Lisanna answers shaking my open hand. I blush 

"Thank you! That's great to hear." I answer. "So what's the plan for today?" 

"Well I was hoping that I could hang with you guys today in your room. Natsu explained that you all have a meeting at 5 this afternoon, but I need to go about 3 anyway." 

"Shall we go upstairs then?" Natsu asks leading the way with an excited Lisanna next to him. I walk with Erza who gives me a subtle hug and a wink. I wink back to show her that I am okay. I take a deep breath. This is not as bad as I thought it would be!


	22. chapter 22

We all sit upstairs in Natsu and Gray's room which seems to be the biggest. There are at least three of us on a bed each and the rest on a small sofa that I had never noticed before. Lisanna is sitting on the sofa telling us of her latest adventures while we relay some of ours. She is really nice! I have no idea why I was so worried about not being able to get along with her. Then I look at Natsu's bed and it hits me. Oh… right.

"So Lucy! I hear you and Natsu got a little cosy last night" Lisanna jokes. I am immediately thrown off by the comment and almost fall off my position of Gray's bed. My face burn bright red and I look over at Natsu who is obviously doing the same. We hadn't exactly discussed what would happen if Lisanna found out so I really was struggling for words. 

"W-what makes you say that Lisanna?" I ask trying to seem normal. 

Lisanna giggles. "I'm joking! There was a picture of you and Natsu leaving together last night from the premier. I had to laugh. It was clearly made into something more than it was." 

I laugh awkwardly back with the others looking at me in a sense of 'what are you going to say to that?!' "I know reporters eh?" I joke back making everyone calm down. "No Natsu and I are just friends. He's been giving me advice on tour since we're both the front singers." 

I look over to Natsu who is frowning. He looks almost disappointed but he doesn't contradict me at all. Lisanna giggles back. "That's great! Who knew Natsu could teach!" 

"Eh! I'm actually a good teacher aren't I Luce?" I'm thrown aback again! He used my nickname! I hope Lisanna doesn't notice!

I blush. "You're okay. It does help since you have been touring longer than I have." 

"That's good. I would have to give you the 'be good to him and look after him speech' if something actually had happened." She gives a dark look that unsettles me a little. I think she might have twigged something but hasn't told either Natsu or myself. 

I just giggle back in response. "I think we all look out for each other in one way or another" and just like that the tone in the room has been restored with Levy explaining to Lisanna that we all used to be friends in high school before The Mages came about. 

But inside I could not help but wonder what would have REALLY happened if I had said about last night? It's not like we are dating or anything but he has asked me out..twice. I look around the room and I can feel the collective awkward laughters from everyone who was in the know about last night. I felt quite bad that Lisanna didn't know but, I was probably not going to see her again for a long time, or even at all! All I had to do was get through these last few hours and all would be fine. 

After no time at all I see Lisanna look at her watch. "I'm really sorry guys but I need to go. It was lovely to see you all again." She gets up and hugs us all and thanks us for the company. When she gets to me she whispers in my ear "Take good care of Natsu. Even if he doesn't show it, he needs it more than most" I blush at the sentiment. She is trusting me to look after Natsu! She must have noticed how I feel about him! I nod in silent response. She winks at me and walks towards the door. 

"Hold on Lisanna. I'll walk you out" Natsu says following her out the door. Part of me wanted to follow them, but part of me knew that they would need their privacy. 

I see some of the others leave and I follow them out, before deciding that I need to get some food from the bar downstairs before going to the meeting in a few hours. The girls join me in the walk down and walk off to go with security to the local shop across the road. I walk towards the bar and I am welcomed with the sight of Lisanna and Natsu still talking to each other in the hall.

Before I say anything, I sneak by so they do not see me and take a space at a nearby bar where they are still in ear shot. I turn my head slightly so I can get a slight view. I don't want to listen in on their conversation, but I was concerned that Natsu was going to repeat history all over again. 

As if it was one more blow to the memory of last night I hear Lisanna turn to Natsu "You know, you need to be more like Gray and get yourself a girl Natsu. I want to see you happy again."

Natsu blushes awkwardly. "I am happy right now Lisanna. I just need time to myself." 

Lisanna giggles. "Natsu. You have never been one to need time by yourself. Listen. I know that you are scared to love again and that is normal. I have moved on myself and I feel fine about us now." 

"You…you've moved on?" Natsu asks shakily being taken aback. I feel a pang in my heart. Does that mean that he was waiting for her? Does he still love her? 

Lisanna nods. "His name is Sting. I've kind of been seeing him for a few months now, but…seeing you today was closure for me…..for us." 

Natsu gives a small smile. "Are you happy?" 

"I am very happy Natsu, and I know that you can be if you really wanted it. I see the way that you look at Lucy. She is a really nice girl and she seems to like you too. Why don't you try anything with her?" 

Oh no. This is his chance if any to say something about last night. I should not be listening to this! 

"I….kind of did. Last night, the papers weren't exactly lying when they predicted us being together"

Lisanna looks shocked and smacked him playfully on the arm. "Natsu! Why didn't you say anything?" 

"Because I don't know where I stand with her. I like her and I think that she likes me too but…….I still have feelings for you and I don't want to do anything with her until they are gone. It was a one night stand that only happened because we were drunk." 

I feel tears trickle down my face while the words sink him. He likes me! But he still have feelings for Lisanna! How on earth can I process that! 

"That is your burden to bare Natsu, but honestly I think that letting yourself love Lucy will do you the world of good. From who I met this afternoon, I can see that you and her suit more than you and I ever did." 

Natsu laughs "Maybe you're right. I just keep thinking about what might have been you know, with the baby and all. Would we be married by now, little one would definately be here by now and probably going off to nursery soon. I was so ready. I wanted him or her so badly and…now that's just not the case." My tears continued but not for myself. They fell for Natsu and the thought that he is still heartbroken from the loss of his unborn child.

I caught Lisanna placing a hand on her stomach. "I do sometimes think about it too but part of me thinks it was the best thing that we didn't do all of that. We all wouldn't have been happy Natsu. We got engaged because my Dad forced us. We were too young to do anything like that. I understand that after your childhood, you would want that security. You will make an amazing Dad one day, but it is not with me. I'm sorry Natsu." Her hand rested on his cheek as Natsu turned to look away from her. 

"Look at me Natsu" He does "Just because you and I didn't work out, it doesn't mean that you won't get the love of your life. Try things out with Lucy. She clearly likes you. Go on a date tonight and show her what you mean to her. What you feel for me right now is just you clinging onto the past. Don't do that Natsu. You created this band to find Igneel and one of these days you will find him. I look out for him too. All the time. But you need to stop living in the past and look forward. You need to move on in your own time and in your own way. Otherwise you will never truly be happy." 

Natsu chuckles. "Maybe you're right."

"Out of everyone I know Natsu, you have the most right to be happy. You need it otherwise it will crush you." She hugs Natsu and I can tell that this is good bye for them. "Good luck Natsu. I really mean that. Let me know how things with Lucy go. I'm glad that I got to see you again today" 

Natsu smiles "Me too. Good bye Lisanna. I'll see you soon" 

I smile inwardly and decide that I am not hungry anymore so I walk silently back to my room. I need a moment alone with my thoughts before my meeting with Makarov and also with Natsu tonight.


	23. chapter 23

I lie down on my bed in the hotel and I enjoy the silence while I have it. After the past few days I need some time to think.

I smile at the sentiment Lisanna said to Natsu before she left. Lisanna is so right. From what I know of Natsu, he is still holding onto the idea of the security and stability that he had with her and I don't blame him. He was left to defend himself at such a young age and he built his way up in the music industry to find the one man who deserted him in the first place. But after being given that slight bit of hope of having a family of his own, it was all taken away from him so suddenly…I'm not surprised he wants to hold onto it. From what I noticed on tour so far, Natsu is a creature of habit. He gets up at the same time everyday, wears the same sort of clothes and does pretty much everything his own way. It's his way of dealing with his past. I want to help him so much but I don't know if making him love me like I love him will do him any good. 

I laugh inwardly at the thought that the same happened to me. I had the same situation with Laxus last night. I had the opportunity to continue with what I thought that I had always wanted. I wanted to be with Laxus but I realised that if I went back to my past, I wouldn't be truly happy. Both of us would always be away and we would never see each other. I guess the same would happen after this tour if Natsu and I went out, but right now, if he wanted it I am willing to take the risk. We are in the same industry. It must work out somehow otherwise all musicians would be single. 

How on earth did I manage to get myself into this situation? How did I fall in love with a guy who is just as damaged as I am in the ex department? I guess that it must be like this for quite a lot of people. 

I decide that I can not let him distract me. I may have strong feelings for him but if he doesn't want to be with me then I will not let it bother me. We have the album almost recorded and the tour is more than half way over. I realise that I've known Natsu and the boys for almost a month and a half now. No wonder I grew to love him. I've spent so much time with him. Honestly it's been the best time of my life and I really don't want it to end. The thought saddens me at that I will not be waking up seeing Natsu every day. 

I am woken up to Levy calling me down for the meeting. I must have fallen asleep during my thoughts. I sigh, straighten myself up and make my way down to the meeting. 

The meeting didn't last long, it was just a catch up to see if there were any problems that needed solving and information on some promotional stuff that we needed to do. We've done quite a few radio and magazine interviews by this point but Mira-Jane wanted to put more into our schedule if we have the time. We all agree that we don't mind and we make our way back to the hotel rooms again. 

I notice that Gray and Juvia don't follow us, but instead are talking to Makarov. I turn to look at Juvia who in turn looks around and finds my eyes. I frown giving her a 'is everything okay' look. She beams at me and I instantly relax. If Juvia is happy then it must be fine. I decide to wait for her so I can get the gossip. 

"Lucy-san will not believe what has just happened!" Juvia says hugging me tightly. 

"What? Is everything okay?" 

"Everything is perfect! Gray-sama and Juvia are going on a photoshoot in a week for a magazine! Juvia is so excited!" 

Gray just laughs. "For the last time Juvia. Lose the sama! It's not as great as you think it is Juvia. It's just an excuse to take pictures of us together in weird outfits." 

Natsu turns up behind me and laughs. "Hahaha shame ice-boy! Looks like you have dressed up like the princess that you are!" 

Gray just gives him a sly grin. "Oh it's not just me and Juvia that are involved!" 

We both look at Juvia and Gray with confusion.

"We've got all of you involved!" 

"What!" Natsu and I both shout out. 

"But they surely wanted you guys cause you two are a couple! None of us are together." I say with a slight jolt in my heart as I suddenly become more aware of Natsu's presence. 

Gray laughs. "Okay fair enough you two are a different story but there is nothing to worry about with the others. Levy and Gajeel are almost a done deal. Gajeel just needs to ask her out and Erza and Jellal…well…. Jellal just needs to get his ass into gear with that one. You never know what can happen in a week"

I look back at him in a mixture of shock and disgust! "You can't just assume that we all would be okay with this! Are you guys trying to get us all together so you don't have to do this alone?" I shout at them. 

Gray just smirks at me "Now what would give you that impression?" Juvia giggles beside him

"You bastard! What makes you think that I would want to do this? Think about things next time you inconsiderate ice freak!" That shocks me. Is he finding last night as awkward as I am? Fair enough the photo shoot will do wonders with the fans if we are all together in couples but after what he said this morning I thought……

"No one said you guys had to be dating. Just friends. They want to put the musicians together and since Juvia and I are dating we are going to doing a separate shoot by ourselves flame brain."

They both slam their heads together glaring at each other 

"That doesn't make this right. I am not going to dress up in some weird outfit in front of a camera because you want to get out of doing a photo shoot with just juvia" Natsu scolds upsetting Juvia 

"Is that true Gray-sama?" Juvia whimpers. Gray immediately breaks off his stare from Natsu and goes to comfort Juvia. 

"Not at all. Natsu is just being a baka. Ignore him. I wouldn't do a public magazine photo shoot with just anyone." Juvia beams at him "Thank you Gray-sama" 

Natsu walks away grabbing my wrist "Come on Luce, let's leave the ice princess alone" 

We walk together in silence for a while. The further we walk, the more awkward it feels. I look towards him and he is staring at the ground watching where he walks. Can't he feel this pressure between us? I really want to say something to him but I just don't know how I want to put it. 

Luckily he butts in before I can say anything. "I understand if you don't want to still meet up tonight" He sounds slightly dishearten by his thought.

I smile at him "Of course I still want to meet up tonight. It would be nice to just talk to you in private."

Natsu looks up from the floor to me "Great. I really do hope you like where I'm taking you. Don't forget your disguise" We walk the rest in silence until we reach our doors and say good bye. 

I walk in and place my back to the now closed door and sigh heavily. Man that was heavy! I didn't think it would be this awkward with Natsu! I look at my watch. It's now 7.15 pm. I have just under two hours to get ready for my date with Natsu. 

"Lu-chan!!" I hear Levy shout once she walks out of the bathroom. I see Erza there as well eating some strawberry cheesecake at the end of my bed. "you were gone for quite a while was everything okay?" 

I sigh and smile at Levy "I'm good Levy-chan. I was just talking to Gray and Juvia. Looks like we are all in a photo shoot next week in couples. I think Gray is thinking you will have your photos done with Gajeel."

Levy blushes scarlet. "H-h-he really thought that about Gajeel and I?" I nod "Wow….but we are not together" 

I tap the side of my nose as if to say 'I know what's going on'. 

"It's obvious Levy. Just ask him out already!" Erza says mid eating her cake. 

"Come on Lu-chan don't give me that! What has been said? What's happening?" 

I decide to change the subject. "I can't tell you right now Levy-chan. I need to get ready for my date with Natsu at 9" 

This immediately changes both Erza and Levy's train of thought. "Oh my God you have two hours Lu-chan!" Levy shouts

"Go get dressed and I'll put some clothes out for you to choose from! Where are you going?" Erza asks putting down her cake. Wow this must be serious for her to do that.

I giggle at their enthusiasm. "Natsu just said it was somewhere that he found last year on tour so something to do with food probably. Oh and I need my brown wig apparently"

Levy squealed at the information and rummaged through my things while I showered. I came out and Levy, like she always did, put out the best clothes for the occasion. I looked down to see my red mini skirt and a black halterneck top with a dark red leather jacket to match.

I stare at clock. Just one hour to go.


	24. chapter 24

One hour flew by as I got showered, changed and sorted out my hair and make up for my date with Natsu tonight. I am currently standing in front of a mirror when I hear a knock on the door. Levy goes to open the door. 

"Lu-chan! Natsu is here!" 

Butterflies appear in my stomach as I check myself once more over to make sure that I look alright. When I am happy with my appearance, I grab my purse, say good night to Levy and see Natsu in the doorway who looks startled.

"Hey Natsu." I giggle at him. 

He slightly shakes his head as if he was daydreaming and beams at me. "Hey. Wow you look great!" 

My ego grows immensely as I let that comment sink in. I beam back at him. "Shall we go?" He nods and gives me his arm for me link myself to him. Levy and Erza wave goodbye and we both walk downstairs to the car. I see in the front seat our bodyguard for the night. He think he said his name was Elfman when I last saw him. 

I lean in the back seat with Natsu as Elfman drives us to the unknown destination. This gives me time to look at Natsu and see what he is wearing. He decided on his black spiky wig tonight with a beanie to cover the bottom of his hair. Wise choice considering the stories that Gray, Jellal and Gajeel told me about Natsu being caught with his pink hair showing through. He is wearing a black shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans with combat boots. He looks hot! I lick my lips unconsciously as I remember his body all over mine last night. I smile at the memory but frown when my mind reminds me of what happened today. 

I try to break my bad thoughts with conversation. "So.. where are we going?" 

Natsu smiles at me. "It's not far from here."

"How did you find this place we are going to?"

"I had a fight with Gray and I was walking around outside trying to cool off. Luckily the band wasn't that big yet so I was able to walk around without security. It's my favourite place that I have found on any tour so far." 

With that the car stops and Elfman gets out of the car to let us out. Natsu grabs my hand as we get out of the car and I stop dead in my tracks with the sight in front of me.

We were on the top of a cliff over looking an ocean! It is quite late right now, so the clear dark night is lit with millions of stars with the moon reflecting itself in the water below. I felt the rush of cold sea air wrap around me as I stand there in wonder and I hear the crash of the waves calm every nerve in my being. I am truly mesmerised by this place. It is stunning! 

I suddenly feel my right hand get tighter as I turn to see Natsu squeezing my hand. 

"Amazing isn't it?" He asks rhetorically. 

I look back at the amazing view and nod gently. This is Natsu's favourite place…. and now it is definitely mine. I have never seen a place more beautiful in my life.

"When I was last here, I just stood here for hours. I didn't want to move. I said to myself that if I found someone who I considered completely amazing, I would show them it." 

My heart melts at the sentiment. Despite Natsu being a bonehead in general, he can be so sweet! 

"I brought you here so we could talk privately. I don't want anyone to over hear anything in case they get the wrong idea." I just nod in response. 

"Thank you for showing me this place Natsu. It is beautiful here" 

"You're welcome." 

There is silence following as we both sit ourselves down, out feet dangling off the cliff edge. 

"So what did you want to discuss?" I ask 

Natsu hesitates for a moment. "About last night" 

I blush recalling my memories of it "What about last night?"

I see him look away and out to the ocean. "I really liked what happened last night, but I don't want it to ruin what we have." My heart sinks a little. He just wants to stay friends! "You are my best friend. I've never been so close with someone from a support band before. I even consider Erza, Levy and Juvia my nakama. I've never done that before with anyone except the guys." 

And because I have no idea what to say to all of that I comment "I loved last night too" He snaps his eyes to mine as we stare at each other trying to read the others thoughts somehow. After a while Natsu looks out to the ocean again and takes a deep sigh.

"Seeing Lisanna put everything into perspective for me today. I used to think that I loved Lisanna and that I wanted to be with her forever. She meant everything to me despite all that went down. But after seeing her today and speaking to her, she made me realise something."

"What is that?" 

"That's I've been living in the past for too long. You said to me that Gray told you about the baby and my relationship with Lisanna." I nod "I don't want to have that kind of relationship again and get hurt. It hurt so much that, as you know, I had to have therapy while the band was on hiatus. I was trying to deal with the loss of something that I'd never had before. I was always alone. I've always been alone since Igneel left. Even being friends with Jellal, Gajeel and the ice prick didn't take away the idea of having a family. They had that growing up and I didn't. That's why I held onto it for so long. I always wanted her because I thought she gave me the one thing that I had been deprived of." 

Again my heart sinks even more. I place my hand on his shoulder and slowly move it around in circles to soothe him. This must be hard for him. I can understand why he wanted to talk to me about this. 

"But now…..Now that I've met you" His voice becomes slightly shaky as he turns to look at me again in the eyes. My eyes open wide by the honesty of his expression and words. "I have never been so close with someone before. I honestly don't want you to leave from my life. It kind of worries me that I may go back to how I was before I met you when the tour finishes." 

"Promise me that no matter what happens, we will still be friends after this tour." I smile a heartwarming smile. This is what he asked me to come up here for? Oh silly Natsu "Of course! I'll miss you too when the tour finishes." 

Natsu grins "I'm glad to hear it." I giggle "I mean what I said this morning" I give him a puzzled look. "I truly think last night happened because there is something between us. I wanted to bring you here to ask you something. I feel so different when I am around you and I don't want that to end. I want to always protect you. I want to always be with you and never let you go. I think about the idea of us being together and… it doesn't scare me like it did with Lisanna. For some reason I don't feel like you will hurt me when I am with you." 

My mind goes blank and my hands start to shake with what he wants to ask me. "I want to give us a try. What do you think?" 

I smile broadly at the thought. Natsu is really asking me out! Oh my God!! Wow!! What do I say to that other than… "Yes!" I shout engulfing him in a large hug. He laughs at my childishness and he puts my chin in his fingers, lifts my head up and kisses me gently on the lips. I feel a mixture of his relief and passion in his kiss as he starts to manoeuvre me so I am lying down on the grass with only the wind and the sound of the waves crashing to remind me of where I am. I see him looking over me as he bends down to kiss me once more. He moves his lips over to my neck and I moan in response. 

We break off hearing a cough from Elfman. "Proposing a relationship is Man! Congratulations." Shit! I completely forgot about Elfman being here! Looks like Natsu did too since he is blushing scarlet! Aww he looks so cute blushing!

I stare back at him awkwardly "Um… thanks?" I say it more as a question rather than a notion of thanks. Where are you going with this?

"It is getting late Natsu and Lucy. You both need to be back soon." I look down at me watch. 11.20pm. Crap! We need to get up early tomorrow for recording! 

"Looks like it was cut short" Natsu says scowling slightly. I giggle to myself. He looks so sweet like that. I grab his hand and with a small tug a pull myself and him up so we are walking to the car. "Come on." I jest. He follows obediently and I snuggle into him in the back seat of the car. 

All of the way home, Natsu was kissing me non stop. It was amazing! With his unnatural body heat, he had set my skin on fire with his kisses. I feel so alive! When we finally get back to the hotel, he drags me to his room, grabs his card for the room and stops when he sees a blue tie on the door. 

"Shit." He murmurs. He turns sheepishly to look at me. "Can I stay with you tonight? Looks like Juvia and Gray decided to….get busy." I blush at the implications. I look down at the tie and laugh to myself that it was quite a clever way of telling people to bugger off when they were with someone. 

"Sure." I say grabbing my key card and drag him into the room. Juvia's bed sits there very tidy like always while mine is quite messy and still covered in unused clothes for tonight's date. I fling them all off in a hurry and get myself ready for bed. "Make yourself comfortable" I said to Natsu as I go clean my teeth as if it is the most natural thing in the world for him to share my bed with me. Fair enough we share each others bed on the bus but….we are now official! Natsu actually asked me to be his girlfriend! I grin at myself in the mirror as I take off my make up and make my way to the bed. 

Natsu really did make himself at home it seems. He was already under the covers and his trousers and shirt are left discarded on the floor by my bed. I sneak a peak at his body and I have to pinch myself to believe that I am actually about to share my bed with him. Man I am a lucky woman sometimes. I smile as I wriggle myself into the covers and I roll over letting Natsu spoon me from behind, his arms and legs draped around me. I was not going anywhere tonight. 

I roll my head over as far as I can. "Good night Natsu. Thank you for tonight." 

Natsu smiles "Anytime." He answers kissing me long and gently. My hand moves to cup his cheek while our lips move in sync. His arms are still around me but I move myself around so that I can move my body to face his. Our kissing becomes heated and we continue from where we were before at the cliff. His lips attacking my neck, my chest and moving down to my stomach as I lie on my back. I close my eyes feeling his amazing touch on me. He is amazing at this. He is just an amazing kisser. He is my boyfriend! MY BOYFRIEND! The thought spurs me on and I grab him pulling him closer to me as history repeats itself and we reenact our adventures of last night.


	25. chapter 25

I have the biggest smile plastered on my face all day. Waking up this morning was completely different compared to the night before. I woke up to see Natsu still asleep so I decided to just watch him. He looks so serene. Almost childlike. Like the childhood he never had. The thought depresses me a little but I shake it off. He is a better person because of it. Although he had to grow up quickly, he had taken the lessons from it and become this incredible man before me. I stare lovingly at him as I let him sleep while I pull myself away and get ready for the day. 

I stare at myself in the mirror and I study my face in the mirror. I am…happy. For the first time in a very long time I am so happy. This tour has been amazing. I still can't believe that it is almost been two months since we started this tour. The album is finished and we are supporting one of the biggest live boy bands out there at the moment. I nearly need to pinch myself just to make sure that it is not a dream. I look at the calendar that I have next to my mirror and realise that we have to be back on the bus today. We are travelling so often and staying in so many places that I've genuinely lost count of how many we have been to. It's a shame really since they are all starting to look the same. Then again. I don't exactly get a chance to sightsee anymore. 

I wake Natsu up with a kiss and despite his attempts to go back to sleep, I literally roll him off the bed to make sure that he is awake and practically push him out of the door to go and pack - not without a kiss first of course. 

I've always found packing to be quite therapeutic. It gives me time to rearrange my thoughts and make sure that I am okay with whatever situation I am in. Frankly, I am in the best position I have been in a long time. I am on a major tour, I have a fantastic boyfriend……shit…. I still need to pinch myself with that fact. I squeal inwardly with delight at it suddenly hits me. I need to talk to Natsu thought. I'm sure he will be okay with it but I need to talk to him to make sure that it is okay to tell everyone. 

The next thing I know, I hear a large bang outside and I race out to the corridor, along with everyone else it seems to see Natsu and Gray fighting AGAIN in the hallway. I am so not in the mood for this today. We need to be on the bus in an hour. Where is Mira-Jane or Makarov when you need them. Then I spot Erza! Excellent! She storms up to them and gives them a death glare while I look at Levy who…has….Gajeel…WHAT! Gajeel is behind her! In her room! I look at the pair of them wide-eyed and Levy gives me the 'I'll tell you later' look. 

"What the hell is going on here!" Erza screams to stop Natsu and Gray from fighting. 

They both stare at each other intensely. Shit not even Erza is deterring them with this argument. "It's not my fault! It's hot-head over here barging into the room when he knows that Juvia and I are in here! We set up a system so nothing bad was seen and he seems to have forgotten it!" Gray starts 

"It's not my fault! Lucy sent me to start packing since we have to be on the bus in an hour!" Natsu comes back causing everyone to stare at me. 

"It doesn't matter! If the tie is on the door it means don't come in! You could have knocked at least!" Gray shouts. Oh Natsu. You just walked straight in? My right hand smacks my forehead with frustration at this man. 

"What the hell was I supposed to do? We have to leave in an hour and you need to get the fuck up! You weren't answering to my knocks on the door. What's the big deal?" 

"What's the big deal?! How would you have liked it if I had walked in on you when you were with Lisanna? We didn't have that system because I knew when you two needed privacy! But now Juvia and I need to have privacy so we put the tie on the door to tell you to butt the fuck out and leave us alone. I told you this when we got together in the first place. You don't even need your own tie since you are not even in a relationship! I thought you would get it!"

"Actually I do get it and for your own information I do need my own tie now!" Natsu shouts out for the whole floor to hear. My eyes shoot out wide with horror. Oh shit! No please Natsu! Anywhere but here. "Luce and I are together now. So if you think that I don't understand. Believe me I do. I saw your tie last night and I didn't come in did I? Instead I shared a bed with my GIRLFRIEND!" 

I groan. Now you've gone and done it. All eyes are now on me and I feel my hair going bright red. This could not be happening. Natsu has not just outed us in front of everyone! He turns away from Gray's shocked face and walks to me, grabs my face and kisses me on the lips. For a moment I am lost in another world, our own world as our lips collide. But it all stops too soon as I am brought back to the here and now with Natsu standing beside me holding my hand. I catch Levy's eyes as she is looking at me in wonder. The same expression etched on my face not so long ago when seeing Gajeel was leaving her room. I give her the now ironic 'ill tell you later' expression even though she knew about my date with Natsu……and now she knows about him asking me out yesterday. 

The world falls silent for a moment or two as the news of us being together sinks in. The next thing I know, I have Levy, Erza and Juvia piling on me giving me a massive hug and congratulating me while the boys are congratulating Natsu. 

Gajeel suddenly coughs loudly to get us all to go silent. We all stare at Gajeel who it looking proudly at Levy. 

"Since flameboy and bunnygirl have decided to announce that they are together I might aswell confess to something." My eyes immediately shoot to Levy who is panicking next to me. Looks like she got lucky too last night. I hug her tight knowing what was coming next. 

"Shrimp and I are dating aswell. I asked her last night." There is another round of congratulations but this time for Levy and Gajeel. 

Out of no where Gray shouts out "Looks like Erza and Jellal are left." 

We all laugh as both Jellal and Erza turn bright red and look away from each other. I laugh to myself. Looks like it will be only a matter of time. 

I look over to see Gray saying to Natsu just in ear shot. "See what I mean? Anything can happen in a week." Natsu just smiles at him and I smile silently in return. Yes Gray you are very much so right. A lot can happen in one night, let alone a week. 

Once we have all calmed down, we finish packing our things and make our way to the bus. We rearranged our sleeping arrangements so that Natsu Gajeel Levy and myself share the boy's bus while Gray, Juvia, Jellal and Erza share the other bus. We thought that it just made things easier, especially since we only have a month and a bit left together.


	26. chapter 26

The following week flew by. Our schedule was filled with press releases, interviews and meetings throughout the day and in the evenings we would perform. Include travelling in all of that and it made it a complete bitch! I have no idea how people manage to do it for so long some times. The only thing that made it worth while was sharing a bed with Natsu every night. He was completely sweet as well. He always kisses me on the forehead and then on the lips before he goes to sleep and then he wraps me in his arms with my back to his front and doesn't let me go all night. His body is unnaturally warm aswell which really helps. The buses can be so cold some nights. 

Despite all of this, I'm really glad that Natsu and I are sharing with Gajeel and Levy rather than Gray and Juvia. Don't get me wrong I love Gray and Juvia but I don't think that I could handle Natsu and Gray arguing just before I go to bed and when I wake up in the morning. Gajeel and Natsu argue everyday but it's not as bad as Natsu's arguments with Gray. (Although the insults between Gray and Natsu are funnier). It's also great staying with Levy because we can be book worms together. If the boys have gone to bed, we both stay up and talk about the latest book that we have read together. Since I've got with Natsu, I do miss spending all of my time with her and the rest of the girls. I miss girl time, but we get that on stage. Thinking about it honestly, the girls and I have not fought as much since we were on this tour and we used to A LOT beforehand. I guess it's because we are not in each other's faces as much. 

It's the end of the week and instead of having a day off like we were supposed to, we have to do that photo shoot that Gray got us involved in. Stupid baka! I hate photo shoots. I don't mind having one or two photos with the girls, but it's the multiple photos taken in multiple outfits. Mira-Jane used to be a part time model before she came to manage for us so she always gives us advice from the side lines. 

Levy and I somehow manage to get Gajeel and Natsu to leave the bus at 9am after yet another fight about what should be eaten for breakfast. Natsu thinks we should eat cheese on toast with lots of hot sauce and Gajeel thinks we should eat cereal with lots of iron fibre in it. They were arguing all morning about it which was driving Levy and myself crazy. 

A small blonde teenager met us outside and walked us four into a small room covered in previous issues of the magazine that we are helping promote. Gray, Juvia, Erza and Jellal are already there and are sipping coffee and chatting away. Juvia looks towards us and notices the angry looks on mine and Levy's face. 

"Is everything ok?" Juvia says grabbing two cups of coffee, giving them to Levy and myself and sits back down next to Gray. 

"We're fine." Levy answers "Natsu and Gajeel are being bakas and are arguing about food."

Gray and Jellal just rolls their eyes at us. They obviously are used to it. 

Before Levy, Natsu, Gajeel and myself get a chance to sit down with the rest, Mira-Jane, Makarov and a brunette woman walk into the room greeting us all. 

"Morning brats. We are all here for this photo shoot. This here is Amanda and she is taking your pictures today." Makarov says introducing the lady on his left. 

"Good morning all. Thank you all for coming on such short notice. Normally we give you all up to a month's notice but since this is your only free day in the calendar and this is the closest you will be to our studio, we decided to take it. Now first off, I know that in a lot of magazines, you normally see the guests in lots of outfits. Well, we are not like that. We are here to interview you and then get photos of you all in only two outfits. I have been told that most of you are couples am I correct?" We all nod. Makarov and Mira-Jane found out about Natsu and I and Levy and Gajeel the other day. Makarov flipped completely while Mira-Jane was completely over the moon with the news. She couldn't be happier. Eventually Makarov was convinced that it would be great publicity for both bands.

Amanda smiles. "Excellent. Well. What we will do first is take a few pictures of the girls together in normal clothing and then send them off to be changed into formal wear. We have hair and make-up stylists here so there is nothing to worry about. This then gives us time to take the boys photos collectively. We will then take a short break for you all to get changed into formal clothing and we will work on the couples separately. To make things simple, we will go alphabetically by the boy's names meaning….." She looks down at a small chart she is holding with our names on. "Gajeel and Levy will go first, then Gray and Juvia, Jellal and Erza and then finally Natsu and Lucy. Everyone okay with that?" We all nod. In my head I wasn't happy though. I didn't want to be last, but I knew that this was going to happen. We all say good bye to each other as the girls and I are escorted to a small white room with brown leather sofas and a single stool next to it. 

We all manage to sit on this one sofa as we wait for someone to tell us what is happening next. A young handsome man comes in and shakes hands with all of us. 

"Nice to meet you all. I am Joe and I will be taking your interview for today. After that I believe you all will be going to get ready for the photo shoot. To start off with, how is the tour going with All Fired Up?" 

"It's wonderful. We are having a great time. It is such a privilege to be working with them" Juvia answers. We have had this questions asked many times so it is our snap response now. 

"Excellent. What would you say is your best part about the tour?" 

"I think we all would say the fact that we are on our first major tour is the best bit. We have all been working really hard for this moment and we are beyond grateful that all of our hard work has paid off." Erza answers. 

Joe smiles at Erza's answer. "So tell me about the album. This is your first commercial album is it not?" 

"Absolutely. Over the years we have written quite a few songs and the ones on the album we believe are the best that we have to offer so far." Levy answers. 

"I bet you have enjoyed performing them to a live audience" Joe states

"Definitely. Last week I remember performing to the crowd and hearing the audience singing the chorus back to me without any assistance on my part. It was one of the best moments of my life! The response we have had from performing live with All Fired Up has been amazing." I answer. 

"That sounds great. So what about back stage. Can you give away any secrets?" He probes. 

We all look at each other and laugh. "We can't really say much. We're all quite boring really. Most of the time we are working during the days and performing in the evenings so we are honestly shattered. The most exciting we are really at the moment aside from performing live is when we watch a movie together or when we are playing the xbox with the boys." 

"What would you say is your favourite game to play and who wins the most?" Joe seems very interested in girls playing the xbox which makes me laugh. 

"It's normally fighting games that we play and of course we whip their butts. We are much better than the boys hands down." I joke 

Joe laughs "Of course. So there are rumours that there have been romantic relationships between the two groups. We are fully aware of you and Gray being together Juvia, but there are rumours of other pairings. What can you confirm for us?"

We all looked at each other nervously. Levy, Gajeel, Natsu and I sat in our beds last night discussing whether we would answer this question honestly or not. Seeing Gray and Juvia so happy that their relationship was out in the open helped us make up our minds a lot with this. 

I laugh in response to his question. "Well that's what we are here for today. The couples that we are in for the photos today are official. I'm with Natsu, Levy is with Gajeel and, as are well aware of, Juvia is with Gray. The only people that aren't together are Erza and Jellal." 

Joe looks towards Erza surprised. "No chemistry with Jellal and Erza?" 

Erza just pretends to laugh and shakes her head. I can tell that she is mortified by being on the spot here. "We're just friends. But I'm glad that the girls have found that someone special with the rest of the boys."

"So is there nothing in the future for you two?" Joe asks pushing the subject further. 

Erza almost gives him a 'don't push it' look but backs down. She is trying to be nice to him and she wants her makeover soon. "No" Is all she answers. Her answer is quite icy so Joe decides to leave the subject be. 

"That's understandable. So what will you all do after this tour? Do you think that it will affect your relationships at all?" Joe asks. 

"Honestly we are not sure. We will obviously be plugging our album as much as we can and then Juvia guesses we will try and write some more songs." Juvia answers. 

"That sounds great. But you didn't answer my other question. Do you think the time you spend after this tour will affect your current relationships?" 

Inside our stomachs drop. It's all been something that we are obviously concerned about but we are not thinking about it yet. "We will let things go as they go. If we separate then we separate. There is nothing we can do about fate. But we will make sure that we will fight to make them work regardless. We see the boys being in our future for quite some time." Levy answers trying to be diplomatic about the answer. 

Joe seems to be happy enough with the answer. "I'm sure you girls will" He looks at his watch. "Looks like my time is up. I will see you soon during the photo shoots." We all get up and shake his hand in thanks and walk out of the room, to be met with a random woman who is showing us where to go next. We manage to get a glimpse of the boys as they go in for their interview and they all get a wink or a thumbs up from us to wish them luck.


	27. chapter 27

The hair and make up room is amazing! It is a long rectangular white walled room with multiple mirrors lining along one side of the room with multiple chairs facing them. It looks like a celebrities changing room! Even down to the light bulbs around the mirrors. We all squealed in delight as we are sat down and we told our stylists for the day what we would like. 

Once we were done, we were taken to the wardrobe room. It looks like a giant walk in wardrobe! For the next hour, the four of us are shown different areas of the walk in wardrobe and we choose our outfits. Erza is wearing a red pleated skirt with knee-high black boots and a black long sleeved jumper with a high neck to match and she had her hair in a high ponytail. Levy was in a short orange dress which suited her loosely curled blue hair perfectly with white pumps. Juvia decided to wear a short navy dress with white knee high boots and she decided to get her light blue hair cut really short and choppy. Apparently she had wanted that for a while so she decided to use the opportunity while she had it. Finally, I was wearing a short denim skirt with a red coloured halter neck top and a leather jacket. I hadn't worn one in years and apparently the one I was wearing is really expensive so….why not. I decided to keep my hair to it's usual side parting. We all looks pretty much like we did before so I decide to really change what I looked like for the formal dress up with Natsu. 

As we walked out to where we were having our pictures done, we were greeted with the boys standing on the edge of a long white piece of wallpaper which was hanging up in the air and is rolling down along the floor to where the cameraman is standing. He welcomes us to the shoot and tells us all to stand in a line next to each other. As we stand there, we pose in multiple positions and we are done. Immediately we are rushed back into the hair and make up room despite protests to watch the boys have their photo shoot. Apparently we needed more time spent on us than the boys did so we just sat in the chairs facing the mirrors in the hair and make up room as we are changed for formal wear. 

An hour later, I don't quite recognise the woman in front of me. She is gorgeous! I turn my body from side of side as I stare in the full length mirror looking at my transformation. My make up is light with brown smoky eyes while my blonde hair is now up in a bun with braids decorating my head. I have been fitted with a floor length wine red fitting dress on that has a slit up the side up to my knee to show my red high heels. I have not felt this amazing since the night of the premier. I sigh as I remember that night clearly. If it was not for Sting, then I probably would not be with Natsu right now. It was because of the premier that we slept together and we are now doing this photo shoot as an official couple! 

I was the last to be sorted since I am the last on the list with Natsu. I managed to catch a glimpse of the girls as they left for their photo shoots with the boys. Levy was first with a black tight fitting strapless dress which was floor length and had a slit up the side to the knee like mine. She wore black strapped high heels which made her look much taller which, considering she was with Gajeel, she was very grateful for. 

Juvia was next. She was in a white strapless ball gown which had a fish tail bottom and fitted to her extremely well, especially with her bright blue heels just on show when she walked. She almost looked like a bride! Her blue hair was left as it was since it was now cut short. I have a feeling Gray is going to have a heart attack when he sees her walk in. 

Finally there was Erza. She was in a deep purple floor length gown with red straps across her front which tied behind her neck making a halter neck effect. I looked at her stunned. I hardly ever see Erza in a dress and when I do… I can honestly say that I am jealous. She always looks great in dresses! I just wish I did as well. 

The young man I saw this morning comes in the hair and make up room and looks for me. "Miss Heartfilia. We are ready for you." I smile, nod and follow the man back to the photo shoot area. I walk into the room to see everyone still standing around watching me walk in the room. Levy is standing with Gajeel's arms around her, Gray and Juvia are standing together, Gray wrapped around her in an embrace and Erza and Jellal are standing next to each other but awkwardly ignoring each other. I look around and finally catch a look at Natsu who is staring at me with his eyes wide and his mouth open in shock. I blush as I notice he is in a white shirt, black waistcoat and black trousers with black smart shoes. I walk up to him and he immediately takes me in an embrace and kisses me on the lips. We enjoy the moment until we see a flash of light behind us. We turn as one to look at the photographer annoyed that he ruined our moment. 

"That was amazing! I have never seen so much chemistry in this room today than I ever have before! Please Miss Lucy. Stand with Natsu on the white paper and Natsu hold your arms around Lucy's waist while her back is to you. *flash* That's great. Now Lucy turn around to face him and both of you stare into each other's eyes *flash* Fantastic! Now both of you rest your foreheads together and shut your eyes *flash*. 

This goes on for while as we are made to do really corny poses. We didn't get any help from the others as they were whooping and cheering watching us pose really lovey-dovey for the camera. Natsu and Gray just shouted out insults back and forth between each other making everyone laugh. 

Finally, the cameraman thought it would be a good idea to get us all in together for a large group photo as he wanted one with the casual clothing but missed the opportunity since the girls and I were taken away straight away to change. All eight of us stood together, some of us linking arms around each other, other just posing. 

When we were done, we all were told to get changed and were to meet in the original room where we could pick which pictures we liked the best to go into the magazine. So an hour or so later, we were changed and back in the room sitting in our pairs on the two sofas in the room. 

Amanda, the woman from this morning and Joe the reporter were also sat in the room alongside Mira-Jane and Makarov. We were all staring at a TV screen which showed the pictured taken today. Levy and Gajeel had the remote first and were flicking through their photos to choose their favourite. It was now Natsu and my turn to join in with the whoops and cheers as they were flicking through around 20 photos of the two of them together. They finally chose one of Gajeel in a grey suit holding Levy up in a bridal-style hold. 

Next was Gray and Juvia's turn. After much debating, they decided on a picture of them two holding onto each other and smiling for the camera. It was a really sweet photo. Gray was in a black tux so it looked like they were getting married. I suddenly got the image of what they would look like at their wedding and I almost squealed out loud to show my excitement over the idea. 

Erza and Jellal were next and since they were not a couple, the pair of them blushed as they scrolled through the pictures. The poses were quite intimate. You could see it in their eyes in the picture of how they really felt about each other, blushes and all! I looked over to Erza who was bright red with embarrassment. You could tell that she liked Jellal in the photos and it was beyond obvious that he liked her in the photos. The way he looked so lovingly at her is amazing. I almost started to cry for them. I really want them to get together while we still have 5 weeks left of the tour. They would suit each other so well. Very quickly, they went for a picture of them both back to back. She had her hands on her hips and staring at the camera, while Jellal was looking over his shoulder at her smiling happily. It looked like a really sweet moment for the pair. 

"Why are you staring at me in this picture Jellal, you were meant to be looking at the camera?" Erza asks. I inwardly shake my head. The poor girl doesn't see it sadly because the room atmosphere suddenly becomes very awkward leaving Jellal wide-eyed, shocked and embarrassed at the comment. 

"It must have been a happy accident. I was meant to be looking at the camera but I think I must have heard Gray or Gajeel shout something funny and looked over at you to see your reaction" What an utter lie! I could see it in his face! It was of course plausible that it could have happened. I wasn't in the room so I couldn't say for sure. I looked over at Jellal who was looking at Gray and Gajeel. I could only see the back of Jellal's head so I couldn't tell what was going on, but from what I saw from the face expressions of Gray and Gajeel, that was definitely a lie. I smiled. If only Erza knew. 

"Anyway. This is the most appropriate picture anyway don't you think? We're the only two people not together so we don't really want to make people think that we are together" Erza stumbles. She must have caught the looks between the three of them too. I saw Jellal look at Erza quickly, then the picture, sigh heavily and say in a sad tone. "Sure." Poor guy. Why are they fighting the love they clearly have for each other? 

Finally it was our turn. The pictures were beautiful! The final two pictures however took my breath away. They were from the beginning when I first thing walked in. In the first picture the cameraman had caught Natsu looking in shock at me when I first walked into a room. It looked like the image that you try to get when a groom looks at his bride for the first time as she walks down the aisle. In the second picture, I had just reached Natsu. He had my face in his hands, we had our eyes closed as one of my hands rested on one of his lower arms. He caught us mid embrace as we are kissing passionately with one another. I almost started to cry at the pure beauty of the photos. Everything for me just stopped then. I saw the intensity of the kiss, the way our bodies moved and interlocked into each other. I saw the love that we have for each other in that one moment in time. I felt Natsu bring me back as his hand lands on my knee squeezing it slightly. He gives me a peck on the cheek and whispers into my ear "I love you Luce". I snap to him in surprise. This is the first time he has ever told me that he loves me! I am shocked as I stare right into his eyes and kiss him slowly on the lips. I move my head to whisper in his ear. The other's don't need to hear this private moment. "I love you too". I lean back and smile turning my gaze back to the TV screen showing the pictures. I feel Natsu interlock our fingers together while we are searching through the others. 

"Is there anyway to get any of these for our own personal use?" I ask. 

Amanda looks back at us in confusion. "Normally we don't no." 

I looked upset. "What if we paid for the photo we wanted?" 

Amanda smiled "I don't see why not. Just tell me which ones you are interested in and I'm sure we can work out a price. You still need to pick your picture for the magazine remember Miss Heartfilia." 

I smile back knowing that everyone else was thinking the same thing. Natsu and I scroll over the pictures again and decide to go with the one where my back is to his front and he is hugging me. It's intimate but not too intimate for a magazine. 

Once we are done, we work out a deal for the photos that we want to buy (which ends up being all of them, including the group ones of up in 4 separate photo albums for us with the relevant pictures.) 

Shortly after we leave the studio and as I look through the photos that I have purchased for the tenth time already in the car drive back, always stopping a little longer on the photos of myself and Natsu, I look up to see Gray and Juvia sitting next to each other having a quiet private conversation and I smile. If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't have done this and Natsu would not have told me that he loved me. 

I really owe them big for this.


	28. chapter 28

The weeks are really starting to fly by. As I look at my calendar again to cross off the days, I notice that we only have a month left. I lie back down onto my bed and think about all of the things that have happened ever since we've been on tour. The girls and I have got to experience our first major tour as main support, we got to meet 'All Fired Up' and date them! We have got to experience going into the studio for the first time and recorded our first properly produced album that will be released soon hopefully, we got to go to an movie premier and above all….we got some unforgettable memories together. I don't think that I have ever laughed or cried so much than I have in the last two months of being on tour. 

I look over at the picture of all of us that was taken at the photo shoot last week. It is absolutely amazing to think that almost two months ago the girls and I were just fans of the band and now I'm dating Natsu. Levy is dating Gajeel, Juvia is dating Gray and Erza and Jellal are…..

"Lucy!" I hear someone shout bringing me out of my thoughts. I look up and see Natsu at the edge of the room. I smile as he comes in and gives me a swift kiss while sitting aside me on the bed. 

"Hey to you too. What's up?" I ask 

"The guys decided to go to dinner tonight. Apparently there is this new restaurant where the head chef is a friend of gramps so he promised that we would go to help with the promotion since the magazine shoot went so well last week." Went so well? The magazine sells sky-rocketed off the shelves! So much so that the newsagents didn't have time to put the magazine on the shelf to restock it before it was all bought again. I had no idea that the magazine would sell so well. Who knew two bands hooking up with each other was such big news?

I smile. "Sounds great. When and where do we meet?" I ask looking at my watch. It's 4 pm currently and we are on our way to another venue to play a gig tomorrow. 

"Great I'll go tell the others. Be ready by 7 pm and a few cars will take us there." Natsu explained. I looked at him in surprise. Recently I have noticed that his motion sickness has not seemed to have affected him so badly while we have been travelling. 

"Are you okay Natsu? For the last few weeks, you have sounded more confident talking about transportation. Are you cured or something?" It has been something that has been bugging me for a while but I didn't want to say anything about it. 

He shakes his head and grins. "Gramps found this new injection that seems to work better than the patches which I do still wear from time to time." He lifts up his arm to show me two patches as well as two small motion sickness sweatbands with little balls on them that go on pressure points. "It's called Troia and some young doctor prodigy called Wendy Marvell invented it. It's brilliant! Gajeel suffers from motion sickness too and we both take the shot every day that we travel. I've only been using it for a week and I now feel better already on transportation. I don't even feel sick thinking about it!" He grins. 

I cock my head to the side in confusion "How come I didn't know about Gajeel having motion sickness before?" 

Natsu laughs "He is less obvious than I am in showing it. Believe me, without any medical help both of us would be on our asses and throwing up everywhere."

I wince at the thought. "Well, I'm glad that there is a temporary cure out there for you anyway" I kiss him again and we both know that the subject is done. 

"Anyway. I'm going to go get ready so go tell the others that I will see them at 7."

Natsu pouts "But Luce!" 

"No buts! Go downstairs. I want some privacy." 

"Fine" Natsu moans and goes downstairs. I immediately jump up and look into my wardrobe for clothes to wear. 

At 8 pm we arrive at the restaurant to the familiar sight of people outside screaming our names and paparazzi. Geez Makarov was right. We really do help out with the promotion of places. Once we manage to get inside, we realise that we are the only ones here. We must be here early or something. There is a large rounded table for us to sit at so I find my chair and sit down next to Natsu and Levy.

We are greeted by waitresses who fill up our water glasses before taking our drinks orders. They came back with multiple glasses of wine, beers and champagne and it's not long before we are toasting to a brilliant tour so far. Mira-Jane and Makarov decide to stand up and raise their glasses in the air. 

"One more toast brats!" Makarov shouts. We instinctively raise our glasses. "I know that there have been many mishaps that have happened throughout this tour but Mira-Jane and I discussed this and we have decided to give you all the night off since you all deserve it and we will go elsewhere for the night. Enjoy yourselves and be ready to leave by 11 pm. There will be two cars waiting for you."

Before we know it, they both leave us hanging with Mira-Jane shouting behind her at us "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" 

The dinner was a superb idea. We all had let our hair down and were enjoying a rare night off with booze flowing freely courtesy of the head barman and the food was amazing. The head chef here is going to have a great career here if the food is like this all of the time. 

An hour or two later we are really tipsy. After a mass eating contest between Gray, Gajeel and Natsu which Natsu won, there was a drinking contest. We were all in high spirits but I seemed to notice Jellal sitting rather sullenly at his seat. I could tell that there was something upsetting him but I couldn't work out what. I know that Jellal is not one to get drunk and be involved with eating contest. He is normally a stand and watch kind of guy instead of joining in but this was not like him at all and I was starting to worry. Erza was the same. She kept asking him if he was okay and would nod and smile at her reassuring her he was fine but I could tell that she didn't buy it. I normally don't call someone out on it but because of the amount of alcohol currently flowing through my system I decide to take action. 

"What's wrong Jellal? You seem a little bummed" I ask causing everyone to stop their conversations to focus on mine with Jellal. 

He looks up from his gaze on his beer glass and smiles at me the same smile he has given Erza all night. "I'm fine"

"No you're not. Cheer up you miserable bugger" Gray jokes next to him nudging him in the arm with his elbow.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you Jellal?" Natsu pipes in. Jellal looks back to his beer glass and makes a deep sigh. 

"Just been thinking" Jellal eventually answers

"What about?" Erza asks. 

Again Jellal sighs "Well… just about how we only have a month left and it's has been amazing. I'm seriously going to miss you girls after tour and I think it's great that all of you are in relationships. You all really suit each other." We all smile in response. "But then I look at myself and realise that I have nothing in common with the rest of you." We look at him in confusion "You all had the guts to go and get the girl that you love and I haven't done that yet because I've been too much of a wimp about it. So what I've been thinking about is this." 

Everyone suddenly gasps as we see Jellal get off his seat and get on one knee next to Erza. Oh my God! Erza's eyes are wide and she clearly showing that like the rest of us, she is completely shocked by Jellal's words. I feel Natsu's hand grab mine and we intertwine our fingers and I snap my gaze to Natsu who is smiling and winking at me. Did he know about this all along? Jellal grabs Erza's hand and continues. 

"Erza Scarlet. I have known you for over two months and from the moment I met you I was in awe of you. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met and I am so happy that I have you in my life. I know that for the past two months, we have been dancing this dance saying that we are just friends and nothing more, but I want everyone to know the truth. I love you Erza Scarlet and I will be damned that I didn't take my chance while I had it, otherwise I will regret it for the rest of my life, and ask you….will you go out with me?" 

I watch in the background as Erza starts to cry silent tears. She just lets them roll down her shocked face as she processed what Jellal has just declared. We all know that they like each other but they were both too blind to see it. This was truly one of the most romantic moments I have ever witnessed in my life. 

"Yes" We hear her whisper after many minutes of silence and to our surprise she grabs his head in her hands and kisses him! We all cheer as they share their first kiss together.

At this moment I realise that this was it! This was the moment that everyone had been waiting for and it finally happened! All of our relationships are complete and Jellal and Erza no longer need to hide their feelings for each other. I look at Natsu again knowing I had to ask what was plaguing my mind. 

"You knew didn't you?" I ask. 

Natsu nods. "All of us knew. Jellal asked gramps for somewhere quiet with everyone around so he could ask her properly. He knew that she would love to be around her friends when he asked her." 

I look at him shocked "Why didn't you tell me?" Deep down I was a little hurt that he didn't tell me. 

"Because Jellal swore us to secrecy. We weren't allowed to tell you just in case one of you decided to say something to her by accident. It wasn't for long anyway. We only knew about 2 days ago that he was planning this" 

I smile "I bet the photoshoot helped a bit" 

Natsu laughed "Definitely. Don't tell him I told you this but he has the picture of him and Erza under his pillow" I giggle back knowing that nobody could hear our conversation above the loud cheering and other conversations around us. 

Gray lifts his glass up in the air and we all follow. "Well it's safe to say, AT LAST! Congratulations Erza and Jellal" 

"To Erza and Jellal" We all cheer together and take a sip of our drinks.


	29. chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go! 
> 
> Thank you for reading this story and all of the kudos :)

It has been a few weeks since Jellal asked Erza out. Ever since that night, we have been non stop promoting, gigging and practicing. It's lucky that we are staying with our respective halves otherwise we wouldn't see them at all except stage night. We would be on the road for hours upon end that were full of radio interviews and signing merchandise to send to fans. Luckily we would just arrived at our next destination in time, play the gig and before we know it, we are on the move again. Every concert so far has been amazing, but I can't wait to officially do our own album tour. At the moment we are trying to promote the album as much as possible on radio and TV stations which seems to be working. The more we tour, the more people seem to know the words of the singles we have already released. Last night, pretty much everyone was singing back the chorus of our newest single to me. It was so overwhelming that I nearly cried on stage.

We arrived at our next venue late tonight and once we were ushered into the venue the following morning without being seen, Mira-Jane asked to speak with us privately. We all sat down on the sofas in our dressing room. She looks at us with a very serious look as she waits for us to settle down and get comfortable. To be honest we all now feel more on edge. This can not be good. 

"Ladies. I have some news." Mira-Jane starts. "First off I just want to say that I am so proud of you. I really am so proud to be your manager. I know that lately I have been working you very hard but believe me, it will all come to reason soon. Also I am so glad that you all found that special someone in the All fired Up boys. I knew that you all would get on really well and that has made me so happy." 

We all relax a little. Maybe there was nothing to worry about after all. "But knowing this makes this a little harder on what I'm about to tell you." 

We all sit forward in anticipation. This really can not be good. 

Mira-Jane takes a deep sigh. "Good news first! At the end of this tour, I have managed to secure you an album launch party!" We all cheer and clap in excitement. Our own album launch party! I hug Juvia who is sat next to me with delight. 

Mira-Jane holds her hands out to tell us to stop. "You didn't let me finish because that's not the best bit. If you pull off this album launch show and if it goes fantastically well…..you will have your own album tour!" We immediately jump up from our seats and run and hug Mira-Jane crying and shouting with excitement! Our own album launch and maybe our own album tour! This is incredible! I can't believe this! 

After a few minutes of celebrating, we all calm down. "Wait. Hold on." Erza asks causing us to silence. "What's the bad news." 

Mira-Jane's face freezes in shock. She knew this was going to be asked and I don't think she wants to tell us. "The boys won't be able to join you on your album tour if you get one." We all freeze as the realisation dawns on us. Of course they won't. They are more successful right now than us. We're on tour with them promoting THEIR latest album. 

"Surely, All Fired Up can visit us all on tour?" Juvia asks. 

"Of course they can. But they can't be with you the entire time of the tour like they are now. They are off doing a television and radio tour for the album after this tour. They will be very busy so I don't think that they will be able to join you as much as you would hope. The tour you will be going on will be double what we are doing now. It will be six months long. We need to tour twice as long to get more fans. Plus, we will be incorporating our television and radio tour in with the album tour. It will be even harder than this tour right now. But if we all pull it off like I think we will, it will the best thing that ever happens to your careers." 

I feel a huge weight fall to the pit of my stomach as everything hits. After this tour, this will be it. Our lives will be separate and we will both be working towards our own goals. For all I know, Natsu may find Igneel and I may never get to see that moment. I can tell that we all are both excited and disappointed. The album launch and tour are what we are working our hearts out for, for years. But the knowledge that we would be away from our boyfriends who we have seen every waking moments for three months straight hurt even more. We were used to being with them 24-7. I understand that they could not stay all of the time but how do we know that they are not going to just leave us after the tour is over saying that they can't handle the distance? How do we know that we are not going to drift apart because we do not see each other as much as we want? 

But sadly this is the music industry. This is what happens. We follow a successful band on tour to get successful ourselves and we move onto different paths to improve our own careers. We were just lucky and sadly unlucky enough to fall in love with some wonderful people who we have known for a short period of time and who have to move on to improve their own careers. 

"I'm really sorry to tell you all of this guys you needed to know." She looks down at her watch with a sigh. "You all need to be on stage in thirty minutes. There is no time to see the boys tonight. They will already be in their own little zone and will not want to be disturbed. To save you all the trouble of telling them, Makarov is telling them all now what is happening too." 

I feel Juvia's hand grab mine as I feel a tear fall down my face. I turn and see that all of us, Mira-Jane included, are crying. We envelope each other in a large hug in a bid to comfort each other at once but to no avail. We know that this will not help us completely. 

"No matter what. We will stick together." Erza says comforting us all. We all nod and agree. 

"We all need to be strong. Not just for our relationships but for each other." Levy joins in. 

"Juvia loves you all very much" Juvia pipes in and we all hug each other closer as the weight of everything piles on us all and we take the next few minutes to calm each other down. 

"The Mages to the stage in 10 minutes. I repeat. The Mages to the stage in 10 minutes." We hear over the intercom system in our dressing room. 

I wipe my tears and suck in a deep breathe to compose myself. No time to sit here and cry. Worry about it later Lucy….I wonder what will Natsu say about this?


	30. chapter 30

As we finish our last song we come back into our own world. During our live sets, the four of us go into our own world and any issues off the stage are lost for that half an hour or so. We agreed amongst ourselves ever since we once went on stage after having a massive fight together and we played the worst we ever had, that we would leave it all behind while on stage. It doesn't matter there and then. We were just there to play music and enjoy ourselves along with the audience. We would only start to worry once we were offstage. 

We come off stage to see the boys like they always are at the side of the stage. Juvia immediately runs to Gray, Levy runs to Gajeel, Erza runs to Jellal and I run to Natsu who each pulls the other into a hug. We all can tell that they know what is happening but there is nothing any of us can do to stop it. This amazing journey is coming to an end and it will all be over soon. 

"It's okay" I hear in my ear as Natsu hugs me tight. "I am not letting you go. We will find a way." 

All I can do is nod and savour this moment with Natsu. Before we all know it, the guys are pulled up on stage while we stand in our usual spot and watch them perform. I watch as the boys in turn go into their own worlds, taking any anger and frustration out on their instruments just like we had just done. 

I stood between Juvia and Erza. Levy was silently crying alongside Juvia and I saw her grab Levy's hand. I could tell what Levy was thinking. We all were thinking it. We knew that it was eventually coming. We just hoped that it would be a little longer than this. Truthfully I hoped that it would never end. We knew that the tour was coming to an end very soon and that we all would have to leave. 

We sat there watching for the next twenty or so minutes holding hands and silently crying. We were all taking in that this will be one of the last times that we are all together as two bands and as partners together. Natsu caught a look at me, saw me crying and winked at me. It meant the world to me that he cared about me, even when he was in his own world. 

They were nearing the end of their set when we saw Natsu walk to the front of the crowd, look at the boys and nod his head. They all nodded their heads in return leaving us all baffled on what they had planned. Natsu turned to look at me for a split second, smiled and turned to the crowd to shout into his microphone. 

"Thank you guys so much for coming out! We have loved this tour so far and we only have a few weeks left!" They crowd went wild screaming the names of their favourite member. "Along the way we have met some wonderful people and we heard some sad news today that they will be leaving for good soon. So as a way of telling them that we will completely miss them, we want to dedicate this next song to them." 

With that the boys looked us in turn and nodded our heads to us with smiles. As one our stomachs flipped and tears started anew. They were dedicating a song to us! Oh my God this is amazing!

Natsu ran to grab his acoustic guitar offstage and came back on to another round of cheers! Natsu hardly plays his acoustic guitar. He starts playing, he closes his eyes letting the music taking over and he starts to sing the first line.

The girls and I just stand there in shock. We had never heard this song before but it was full of the collective emotions from the guys. Natsu sings about not us go, finally having a place to call home, how our lives have intertwined and the love we have for each other will stand forever. The tears continued to fall and the grips on our holding hands tightened as the meaning of the song hit us hard. They love us as much as we loved them. They didn't want this to finish either. 

The next thing we knew it was not just Natsu playing. Gray, Gajeel and Jellal were join in with their instruments as a cacophony of sound hurtled out into the crowd and the emotion of the song grew. It was…beautiful….amazing…….perfect. We watched as they pulled every emotion they had into this song like it was a desperation for us all to stay. 

The crowd erupted into the biggest cheer we had ever heard. It was completely deafening. The boys all turned to look at each other, laughed and turned to look at us as we were standing at the sides looking like complete messes crying over the enormity of what they were saying in the song. 

So we do the only thing that we knew to do at that moment. We all grabbed each other's hands and ran onstage to our respective boyfriends and hugged and kissed them. My arms encircled Natsu's as I cried unshed tears. I pulled back far enough to kiss him with all of my heart and all of my soul. For those precious moments, it is just us. The ever screaming audience are gone from us all. We don't hear them cheering us on, nor do we feel the security tapping on our shoulders telling us that we need to get off the stage. 

"I love you so much Natsu Dragneel" I say to him once we part and walk off the stage. We all stay for the last few songs of the set, grab the boys as soon as they are off the stage and we all have our own separate nights savouring the moments that we have left before this all ends in two weeks.


	31. chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The final chapter of The Mages. 
> 
> Thank you so much for coming with me on this journey and I hope that you have enjoyed it! 
> 
> But...
> 
> This is not the end. I will be releasing the rest of the story soon. I want to focus on some other projects before I do however as I have let them slide while I've been uploading all of the chapters of The Mages. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all of the kudos and comments. It really means a lot that you enjoy this story as much as I had enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Stay tuned!

Last night was the most amazing and saddest moment ever. Last night was the last night of the tour and believe me, it went off with a bang! For the last few songs of All Fired Up's set, we joined them performing a few covers and joining in with the final song of their set list as singers and respective back up instruments. It was so much fun! The reaction from the audience was nothing like it in my life! They were -no pun intended- all fired up! 

That night we all sat down together and talked, laughed, joked and drank until the early hours of the morning with Makarov and Mira-Jane. It was such a wonderful last night together and I'm sure that all of our phones and cameras are crawling with both incriminating and sentimental photos for us to remember the night forever. 

When Natsu and I went to bed we didn't sleep. We just held each other tight and savoured the fact that this was our last night together on the tour. The idea of it all made me really upset. I wasn't going to see Natsu anymore every day. I wasn't going to wake up to him snoring loudly or his body keeping me warm at night. I was also not going to see Gray, Gajeel or Jellal every day anymore which upset me even more. 

I imagine that the girls are going through the same thoughts as me and I know that we will have each other to mend our broken hearts. 

Throughout the night when Natsu finally fell asleep telling me that he loves me for the thousandth time that night, my mind starts to wander and it drifts back to the night I saw Laxus. Then it clicks in my head. This is like my relationship with Laxus except that there was no arranged marriage. I am out on another tour once the album launch party is over and I will not be able to see Natsu either because he will be off on his own tour that is on a separate circuit to us. 

Silently I start to cry at the thought that I was not going to see this man anymore everyday. This is the last night that we get to sleep on the tour bus before we all go home and back to our lives before this tour happened. As much as it pains me to say it but I do miss my apartment. I miss my soft bed, I miss hearing the birds sing outside my window in the morning and I miss hearing the kids outside playing when I wake up. I know that the boys don't live far from us which is the only sobering thought at the moment. When they are off tour, if they are EVER off tour, they said that we can go and see them and that they are only a 15 minute walk away from my apartment. But I don't want that. I don't want to wake up without Natsu by my side. I want him to be there when I wake up and when I go to bed. I know that it sounds incredibly selfish but that is what I want. I am going to miss him terribly and it breaks my heart that I won't be able to see my boyfriend who I love so dearly every day of the week.

Right there and then I make a conscious decision that my heart will not be able to take another relationship like this. I need a clean slate and the thought kills me. But as they say, a clean break always heals quicker. I realised in my moments of clarity that I can not be in this relationship anymore if I want to protect my own heart from breaking again. 

Morning comes too soon and as Natsu lies in bed still sleeping, I start to pack all of my things up that I hadn't packed already. Luckily it doesn't take long. I take a long look at Natsu and I decide to take a picture of him sleeping on my phone. I know that it is stupid for me to do this but he looks so peaceful asleep that I needed the memory. That was all that he needed to be for me now was a memory. I curse myself that this was not the best idea for myself, but I know that this is the best idea for Natsu. He needs to be single in his industry. He needs to be the frontman that every girl wants to be with and he needs to not have the constraints of a girlfriend at home who would be calling everyday checking up on what he is doing every minute of the day until he comes back from the tour. That is no way for him to live and I can not accept that for him since he deserves so much better than that. 

I look at the letter that I have compiled in my hand knowing that I am a complete and utter coward. I can not break up with him to his face otherwise my exterior will crack and I will agree with his pleas to stay. I know that I would not be able to stand it any longer but….it was better this way. 

As I make my way out of the bus with my stuff, I finally see my apartment for the first time in three months. It feels like it has been a long time since I was this girl who lived in her apartment, writing songs hoping that one day she would make it with her best friends. I say good bye to the girls and the boys telling them that Natsu and I already said goodbye and he just wants some time alone. Luckily they all accepts this and seem to understand. I tell the girls that I will call them later and we will talk about the album launch tonight. I know that by then it all would have gone out and I would be ready to tell them about it..... I hope. 

I open up my front door to a musky smell that shows that the apartment has not been aired for months and a huge pile of letters addressed to me on my door mat. I pick them up and place my guitar in my hand on the floor and the keys and letters on the table. I bring the rest of my stuff in and place it by the front door. I chuckle to myself. I'm getting a sense of deja vu from the very beginning of the tour when I left this apartment to embark on what was the best moments of my life. 

So why did I throw it all away? I had this amazing thing going on with this wonderful man and I blew it by breaking up with him by letter while he was asleep. I knew that what I was doing was stupid but I knew that it was for the right reasons. Then why did it have to hurt so much? Why did this pain in my chest never seem to go away? Why did Natsu Dragneel have to affect me so much that all I want to do is just call him and tell him to burn the letter that I had given him because it doesn't matter. 

While I contemplate my mental breakdown, I lie down on my sofa and ball my eyes out. I howl so loudly that you would think that someone had just died in the family. Technically it had. My relationship had just died and I feel like I am dying inside from the hurt. This was even worse than when I was with Laxus. Maybe because mine and Natsu's break up was so sudden? I don't know. All I know is that I want to just curl up into a ball and forget the world for the next few days before the album launch. 

Minutes or maybe even hours drift by. I have no concept of the time right now. I am just a mess curled up on my sofa crying loudly and very unladylike while torturing myself by looking at photos that I have taken throughout the tour. Even right from the very beginning, most of them contained Natsu. Each one is like a stab in the heart but I can't bring it on myself to delete them. They are personal photos that I will cherish for the rest of my life. 

Some time later I hear someone banging on the door. I don't answer it. I don't want to answer it. I hear the knocks again and I still ignore them. I hear the knocks again..... and again..... and again. Each time is like someone is pounding on my head and each time my resolve breaks a little until I eventually answer it. My heart leaps in my mouth as I see who it is that is banging on my door. 

Natsu……..


End file.
